Mischief Managed
by HighValour
Summary: My try at a 'not the BWL story'. Darren was a hero, Harry appeared a squib. Darren went into hiding, harry ended up dying. Watch as in his place something worse than Riddle gets the chance to run rampant. Rejoice, for very bad things are about to happen.
1. Intro

_**Mischief****Managed!**_

_**Right, I blame the following fics for the thrice-damned Plot Bunny that caused me to write this:**_

_**'Dark as Night' by LavenderStorm**_

_**'Harry Lokison the Trickster's son' by dglsprincess105**_

_**'Loki' by bob-the-blue**_

_**'Beyond the Pale' by Araceil**_

_**Not necessarily in that order. The opening is heavily based, if somewhat changed, on 'The Boy Who Fell, A HP Starwars Crossover ' by Darth Marr. If you have read any of these fics and notice similarities, excluding the beginning of course, know its because they inspired the fic but not that I'm deliberately ripping them off. **_

_**Right well, on with the show!**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

It was raining as though the heavens themselves wept for the poor, innocent child being buried. At least that's what Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore thought to himself as he listened to the minister conducting the sermon. Dumbledore felt sick. It was his fault this was happening. No, he had not been the one to actually kill the boy. But it had been on his recommendation that he ended up in that house. He remembered the events that had led to that recommendation all too clearly.

_**X-FLASHBACK-X**_

It was 1 November 1981, and Dumbledore was still trying to understand what had occurred the night before. It seemed Tom had decided that it was the Potters the prophecy referred too. Thankfully all four had survived the attack that had cost Tom his life, if what the man had could still be called life.

"Lets see." He spoke aloud to the mostly empty room, trying to organise his thoughts. "James went down first, he was banished into a wall and rendered unconscious. That was in the sitting room. Than Tom confronted Lily in the nursery. She said she pleaded with him and he seemed reluctant to kill her, in the end just stunning her... Most likely due to his promise to Severus." Here he stopped again, took a lemon drop from the bowl on his desk and popped in into his mouth. "From here it becomes guesswork. Young Harry seems unharmed, if unusually tired. Darren on the other hand, shows traces of the Killing Curse and some kind of ancient protection. Both focused on the small, almost stylised cut on his forehead. He was struck, clearly marked, and has powerful magic protecting him... Yes, Darren is the child mentioned in the prophecy. Lily had been examining old texts relating to protection and sacrifice, could her willingness to die for the boys have shielded them... Why? Why would such an act do that? Could it be? Could the power Tom knows not really be, really be love?" Here Dumbledore turned to face the other occupant of his office.

Fawkes looked at the blathering twit. It was a burning day and he wasn't in the mood to think about those boys. Even if it wasn't a burning day he wouldn't be in the mood to think about them. Something seemed off about the older one. Like he know the boy from somewhere and should be worried about the boy recognising him. Hell, the only reason he hung around was the castle was because it was the most warded place on this wretched island. Fawkes only hoped it was enough to shield his location from Him. Great, the old man wanted an answer.

Fawkes chirped once. Dumbledore took it as a sign of agreement. He left to meet with the Potters, who were currently being cared for by Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing.

_**X**_

It was 19 February 1985, and Dumbledore was sitting in the kitchen of the house the Potters had bought to replace the cottage in Gordric's Hollow. James was worried about young Harry, since the attack he had shown no sign of any magical ability. When Dumbledore pointed out the boy was still young James had countered with the fact that Harry's first burst of accidental magic was when he had been only a week old. James was now worried that something was wrong with him. Dumbledore agreed to look into it, he needed to keep on the potter's good side if he wished to guide young Darren down the path of Light.

_**X**_

After several standard exams and getting permission to use on old magical ability identifier, something he hadn't wished to use as it tended to hurt the person it was cast on a lot. Dumbledore found himself explaining to Lily and James that, despite the early magic, Harry was a squib.

"In fact, the spells results point towards him being completely muggle, as squibs at least have small traces of magic that allows them to resist muggle repelling charms and such." He explained. "Harry however seems to lack even that low level. I don;t know what to say. This is worrying news however, I assume the threats are still coming?"

"Yes, not as frequent but those that arrive are even worse than previous ones." Lily answered. "What should we do Professor?"

"I am worried. The threats focused at Darren are horrible, but the ones aimed at yourselves and Harry trouble me greatly. Especially the ones for Harry now that this has been discovered." His voice was grave as he spoke. "Perhaps it would be best if you left Britain for a time. Let the Ministry deal with whoever is sending them. You may also want to consider finding someone to keep Harry safe while you are gone."

"What?" Lily shrieked. "Why won't we be taking Harry?"

"His magical levels are too low to safely travel by port-key or floo." Dumbledore told her. "To even try could cause serious damage to him. It's the same reason children under a certain age shouldn't be transported using them."

"Well Padfoot or Moony would be glad to look after him." James spoke up, although his tone displayed his unease with the idea.

"I feel that leaving Harry in a less magical environment would be better, that way wards to block the owls delivering the threats won't interfere with his guardian's daily life. It would also help him in the long term to see people coping without magic are able to lead happy lives." Dumbledore replied.

"I guess we could ask Petunia. I mean, It won't be for that long will it?" Lily said.

_**X-FLASHBACK END-X**_

That had been the last time Dumbledore had seen young Harry alive. Dumbledore looked over at the Potters who stood across the grave from him. James had one hand on Darren's shoulder, the other around Lily. If it to comfort her or help keep her upright, he didn't know. Little Jennifer, born only a few weeks ago, was in her mother's arms. The Potter's were flanked by Sirius Black, to Dumbledore's left, and Remus Lupin, to Dumbledore's right. Both held umbrellas over the grief stricken family. Dumbledore looked away as the minister finished and coffin was slowly lowered into the grave. As much as he wished he could stop them, the memories continued to come.

_**X-FLASHBACK-X**_

27 December 1988, the date a sweet, innocent and kind boy died. When Dumbledore had created the wards around the Dursley home, he included several that would alert him if Harry– or anyone in the house- was in mortal danger. These spells triggered , but no one was there to alert Dumbledore. Fawkes had gone through a premature burning day and so was in no state to contact him. It wasn't until Dumbledore arrived back to his office and the collapse of the wards occurred that he realised what was happening. He rushed to the fire and flooed to little old Arabella Figg's home, she lived in the area and allowed him to pass through if needs be. Calling out for her to contact the authorities and send them to No.4 he rushed out the front door. From there Dumbledore reached the Dursley home in under a minute. What he found would haunt him for the rest of his life. Petunia screaming at her husband who was standing over the lifeless body of young Harry, holding a fire-poker that was stained with blood.

"What have you done?" Dumbledore roared.

"He, he attacked Dudley. He... I couldn't let him hurt my boy." Vernon spluttered out, deathly afraid of the raging wizard before him. He then made the mistake of meeting the aged headmaster's eye. Dumbledore's Legilimency showed that really happened. Vernon had been cleaning out the fireplace when Harry entered the room to tidy. Dudley, who had been sitting on the couch at the time, had started calling Harry names and mocking how his parents didn't love him. As Harry passed Dudley kicked him and Harry kicked back. The boy had screamed and cried, prompting Vernon to turn and lash out blindly at Harry. The hook at the end of the poker had caught the boy on the neck, causing a deep gash on the. Dudley screamed at the sight of the blood and this brought Petunia downstairs. She spotted the boy and started screaming at Vernon, not even trying to check on the bleeding child. They had continued to scream at each other until Dumbledore burst through the front door. Dumbledore heard the sound of approaching sirens and withdrew his wand. A few quick charms that forced the Dursley's to tell the truth of what happened without revealing the magical world and then he apparated away.

_**X-FLASHBACK END-X**_

That had been nearly two weeks ago. The muggle aurors, the police, Hadn't released the body for several days after the death and then there had been the questioning of the Potters when they had arrived to collect it. The police believed James' claim that he and Lily travelled for business so much and had left Harry with Petunia so he could have some level of stability.

The grave diggers had just finished filling in the grave when Dumbledore approached the Potters, he offered his condolences and told them if they needed anything to just ask. They thanked him for his words and left by car, Jennifer being too young to be exposed to magical travel.

Dumbledore approached the gravestone. "Oh Harry, how I failed you. I'm... I'm sorry." Dumbledore said with a stricken voice. He did not bother with any spells to repel the rain. Nor with an umbrella to shield him from the never ending downpour. Rather, he let the cold water soak through his long hair and beard. His outlandish violet robes with the moving moon and stars dulled and became still. Dumbledore stood there for several minutes reflecting on on the innocents he had failed in his life, before he too left that little cemetery in Godric's Hollow. What he, and everyone else failed to notice was the eight year old boy, wearing old and overly large clothing, watching from afar. A boy with a nasty mark across his neck.

_**XXX**_

_**Glad I got that out of my system. Now maybe I can get the next chapter of Hunter's Moon finished. To anyone actually reading this, don't expect anything like regular updates. I'm just doing this to get it out of my head. **_

_**The humour is coming, it'll just be the kind of sick and twisted humour only a few can truely appreciate. It will be dark and more in line with a mythical figure who once tricked a blind man into killing his own brother or set out to cheat a builder of his rightfully earned pay.**_

_**If you've read any of the fics mentioned above, have fun looking for the bits I've based on them. If you've written any of the above fics, you are a much better writer than I.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	2. Intro: the other side

_**Stupid bloody bunny. It won't stop gnawing at the insides of my brain. Well, in the vain hope that I'll be able to work on my other fic I've decided to post chapter two. It was originally going to be part of chapter one but I was tired and it was four in the morning when I decided to post last night. This chapter will tell the same story as the last chapter, but from a different perspective.**_

_****Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.****_

**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**

_**XXX**_

It was raining, as though the heavens themselves wept for the poor, innocent child being buried. At least that's what he felt. The day had started out bright, but than a powerful storm had begun to build and now the rain lashed down all around those in the little graveyard. It was fitting how the day's weather matched the boy's life. Pathetic fallacy it was called, the act of assigning human traits or emotions to inanimate objects or acts of nature. The holy man was in the middle of reciting the prayers for the dead.

How had this come about... This couldn't have been His doing, the old fool wouldn't grant him such freedom. Not after what he'd done, this time. But as he scanned the sky for any sign of attack, there was nothing. Why? That was the question. And the answer was linked in some way to the events of that night seven years ago. He focused, calling what little memory of the night he possessed to the front of his mind.

_**X-FLASHBACK-X**_

It was 31 October 1981. The night was cold, if dry. The sounds of laughter drifted into the cottage from the village. The laughter of children in dress, asking at houses for gifts of sweets or money. Inside the cottage there were four people. James and his beautiful wife Lily as well as their twin sons, Harry and Darren. Both had inherited most of their father's features, although they had their mother's eyes. The children played in the sitting room with their father, crawling over each other and him. More interested in the sights, sounds and smells than any coherent game. Lily came in from the kitchen and scooped up Darren before turning to her husband and speaking, her words are mostly lost on the children but they do understand one, bed. James lifts up Harry and follows Lily up to the nursery. The children cry, not wanting to stop playing with their father. James laughs and leaves.

Just as the children begin to sleep a loud bang sounded and the house shook. James' voice cries out, panic laced through it. The panic is soon replaced with rage as he and another shout at each other. There's a thud and than silence. A figure dressed all in black enters the nursery. He points a short stick at Lily and speaks, his voice is low, cold and twisted. Lily stands between him and the children. He motions with the stick and speaks again. Once more she refuses. The man snarls and fires a red light from the sick. Lily just collapses. He steps over her and studies the boys. Whatever he searches for eludes him. He levels his stick at Darren, the closer, and speaks. Green light rushes at the younger twin. Harry watches and hopes his brother will be fine but some part of his mind knows he won't and acts. Accidental magic occurs when the subconsciousness taps into the power within a wizard or witch and uses it, without the brain even being aware. This means effects not normally available can occur. Like here, where Harry drained most of his magic and another magic that had lurked deeper within himself to shield his brother from harm. As his vision faded Harry saw an arc of green light, darker than the man's light, launch itself towards Darren and collide with as as the man's light did.

**X-FLASHBACK END-X**

Movement catches his eye, snapping him back to reality. Lily adjusts the bundle in her arms. She looks like death on a bad day. He works out what he learned from the memories. The boy, Darren, he was why harry had no magic. He was why Harry was sent away to that family instead of staying with his own. What was the reason the old man gave?

**_**X-FLASHBACK-X**_**

Dumbledore had just finished running his examination spells over Harry and was studying the results. The last one had stung a bit so Lily told him he could have ice-cream, but only if he shared it with Darren. Harry rushed towards the kitchen and told Darren they could have ice-cream. Harry than turned and started back towards the sitting-room.

"Where are you going?" Darren asked.

"Mummy says we should ask others if they want sweets too." He said. Harry turned around and returned to ask if they wanted any. When he got to the door he heard talking. James had told him it was impolite to interrupt others when they were talking so he decided to wait a minute before asking.

"His magical levels are too low to safely travel by port-key or floo." Dumbledore said. "To even try could cause serious damage to him. It's the same reason children under a certain age shouldn't be transported using them."

"Well Padfoot or Moony would be glad to look after him." James spoke up.

"I feel that leaving Harry in a less magical environment would be better, that way wards to block the owls delivering the threats won't interfere with his guardian's daily life. It would also help him in the long term to see people coping without magic are able to lead happy lives." Dumbledore replied.

"I guess we could ask Petunia..." That was all of his mother's reply that he heard. He ran up the stairs and into his room. There he cried. He cried for a long time.

_**X**_

A week later his mother was dropping him off with his aunt and uncle, who lived in Surrey. That was the last time she would see her first born son alive.

**_**X-FLASHBACK END-X**_**

What followed was a montage of bitter memories. The boy was mocked, subtlety. His aunt was the best. A slight whisper as he passed, about how he was a freak and even than was useless among them. How his parents had left him here never to return. Of how he was lucky she and her husband had taken pity on him or he would have ended up dead. Her husband and son were worse. They just insulted him openly. He was weak, he was ugly, he was worthless... He was small. Dudley would even hit him if he could avoid being seen by his mother. Vernon didn't care either way. All the while, no contact from his parents or his friends. That was how things continued until that day nearly two weeks ago. Harry had snapped at struck back at Dudley.

"Why there? Why like that?" He wondered aloud. "You must have known I'd heard worse insults in my youth. Was it an attempt to kill me once and for all? Than why not do it than and there? Why bother banishing me? You never seemed to care if anyone saw you act like a heartless bastard." Was the information he needed buried there. In the wording of his banishment?

**_**X-FLASHBACK-X**_**

The chains chaffed. The collar around his neck, which was chained to the floor, made it difficult to turn his head and study the gathered crowd. Still he did, he wanted to see what she was doing. Sigyn, she had stood by him through every horrible thing he did. She had begged for mercy on his behalf after learning his drunken actions had cost their sons their lives. He spotted her, just behind him and to his right. Like many gathered she looked unhappy... That was different. She was always supportive, regardless of the wickedness of his actions. He looked closer and saw it wasn't anger but sadness that marred her beautiful face.

The doors to the throne room open and Odin entered. Now there was a man he despised. That bastard who dared to have a look of disappointment on his face now.

"Yeah be disappointed. I didn't learn anything from your last punishment and I won't learn anything from this one. Just give me what I want and I'll never bother you again." He muttered under his breath.

"Loki." The All-Father boomed. "This time you have gone too far. I have tried many times to force the lesson that your actions are not free of consequences, yet you simply refuse to learn. It is with a heavy heart that I am forced to take this action." At these words the doors reopened and a pair of guards entered, flanking Hel. Loki bolted upright, or as upright as he could get with all the chains.

"Your punishment, while harsh, will hopefully teach you what you need to know."

No. no no no no. He wouldn't. Would he. Loki watched as Odin approached his daughter. His youngest remaining child. As Loki prepared to threaten the king of Asgard, the man spoke again.

"You shall be sent to Midgard. Your memories bound. You shall live as a mortal, learn like they do. Actions have consequences. Do it!"

Hel looked to her father, avoided his eyes and used her power over life and death. It took Loki a second to understand what was being done. He didn't even have time to scream.

**_**X-FLASHBACK END-X**_**

Loki watched as the Potters walked away. He watched as the old man stood in font of the grave and apologised for failing the boy. He watched as the old man left. None had noticed him. Good, his magic was working. It wouldn't do to be spotted. Not as he appeared now, not as an eight year old boy, wearing old and overly large clothing. A boy with a nasty looking gash across his neck.

**_**XXX**_**

**_**Right, as the description states. This is a Harry Potter/ Norse Mythology crossover. Not a Thor crossover, so Don't expect references to Marvel comics or films here. This is mainly to give me lots of space to work on Loki's character. I've named a few characters people may not recognise so I'll add a little 'Who's Who?' introducing characters and items from Norse myths at the end of chapters in which they appear. Although the Marvel Wiki gives some info on backgrounds, so look there or on wikipedia if you want more info. So lets see:**_**

**_**+ Sigyn – Norse Goddess of Fidelity. Loki is her husband and the father of her sons, Narfi and Vali. Narfi was killed by Vali, who had been turned into a rabid wolf by the other gods, as punishment for Loki insulting them during a feast [later versions say it was for causing the death of Baldr] , his entrails are used to bind Loki to a rock in a cave under a venomous snake.  
><strong>_**

**_**+ Odin – The All-Father, king of Norse gods. Father to Thor and foster-brother* to Loki. Nothing else you need to know from the story's point right now.  
><strong>_**

**_**+ Hel – The Norse Goddess of Death. Loki's youngest living child and only daughter, that is known of. She and two of her brothers, The Fenris Wolf (sometimes spelt Fenrir) and the Midgard Serpent Jormungand, are Loki's by the frost giantess Angerboda. One half of her body is natural looking, if pale, while the other half is blackened (I'm guessing like Zetsu from Naruto )**_**

**_**+ Midgard - The Asgardian name for Earth.  
><strong>_**

**_***Before anyone rushes to correct me on the info relating to Odin, remember I'm using the Norse legends. I've looked it up and found many cases where Loki is called Odin's, not Thor's, brother and since it'll help seperate my fic from any other fic using Marvel as insperation I'm gonna use it.**_**

**_** One last thing before I go, technically Darren is canon and Harry/Loki is the O.C here. This is because Harry/Loki was born, reborn, first and got named Harry. In the canon story Darren was born an only child and was named Harry. That's why he is the Boy-Who-Lived and will be dealing with the stations of the canon while Loki decides on what to do with this new life he's been given.**_**

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	3. Whole New World

_**Right, back to writing. I've spent the last week looking up info on the Norse myths to try and find stories I could reference here and that would help me create workable, but semi-faithful to the source, for the other Gods. I've also decided to change some of the HP creatures to match Norse Myths. The main changes being the Goblins, who are the same race as Norse Dwarves, and the House-Elves, who are domesticated Kobolds. The Giants of HP will be descendants of Jotnar that ended up being exiled from Jotunheimr.**_

_** I never realised just how badly Marvel butchered the Norse Myths with Thor. I mean with Loki alone they changed his hair( red in myths), gender-swapped his parents (Laufey was his mother)and turned him from a close friend of Thor & Odin into the big bad.**_

_** Oh, I'll be using the Norse Myths but twisting some events... think of how stories evolve over time due to misunderstanding or for propaganda purposes.**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

Loki approached the grave. It felt wrong to deceive people like this but he couldn't afford to attract unwanted attention. Besides the boy was dead, he died the second Loki regained his memories. All that remained of little Harry Potter were memories and a few stray feelings floating around in Loki's head.

"You died so that I would once again exist." He whispered to the tombstone. "For that I thank you." With that, Loki turned and walked away from the empty grave.

_**X**_

Loki wandered along a busy street. He had never seen so many mortals in one place, nor had he seen any with skin so dark or eyes like some possessed. And there clothing, so strange and exotic. Loki couldn't help but smile.

"Mortals sure have changed." Loki mused as a couple passed him dressed in leather and ripped denim, their hair wild colours and styled into spikes. Loki wandered into the restroom of a restaurant and stared at his reflection. He was surprised at how similar his current face, Harry's, matched the structure of his 'regular' one. Even if the eyes and hair were the wrong colour or the chin too rounded. Ensuring his glamour was still in place, he set about correcting his appearance. First the hair lightened to a deep red, than slowly darkened to the same shade as dried blood – almost brownish. His eyes followed next, changing to a much darker shade of green.

Loki stripped of the jumper and started restoring his scars. Loki was proud of his scars, like any born and raised in either Jotunheimr or Asgard. First came the small scratch-like marks from sparring with Odin or battling Jotunn, followed by the jagged marks Angerboda left across his back the first time they mad love. Finally came his most distinctive scars, Loki raised the index finger of each hand to the edge his lips and slowly traced a wicked grin across his cheeks. The hideous scars, which mortals called a Glasgow Smile, formed as his fingers travelled across his face. Sigyn loved these scars and would spend hours just tracing them as they lay in bed together.

Loki looked a the gash on the left-hand side of his neck, it was bad and the stasis he had it under wouldn't last forever. Loki cursed never learning any healing magic and settled on dealing with it the only way he knew how. Loki began to rub his hands together and generated heat. Psyching himself up, Loki slapped his right hand to his neck and bit down a scream as the skin was cauterised and than sealed shut by the heat. Loki retrieved his jumper and set out into the street again.

After a few minutes of walking aimlessly, Loki heard a strange sound. It was music, but not like anything he had heard before. Loki entered the shop it came from.

"_Now did you read the news today,_

_They say the danger's gone away,_

_But I can see the fire's still alight,_

_There burning into the night."_

Loki stood and listened to the music. The lyrics caught his attention.

"This is a land of confusion." He repeated. "Hahaha, I like it. Men of power, losing control by the hour. If this is what the mortals believe, than I can see you Thor liked them so much". He listened to the entire song before examining the posters on the walls. Loki decided to stay in the store for a while. He watched people come and go, searching their minds to learn about the strange new world which had sprung up over the last 1,500 years. He couldn't believe it. Entire land masses he had never heard of, cultures beyond his imagining and a round earth. That one really messed with his understanding of the world.

"It's a whole new world, isn't it." He laughed as he set off. He had some sightseeing to do.

_**X**_

Loki stopped when he spotted a familiar looking bird. He smiled and wrapped himself in a stronger glamour before sneaking up on the feathered fool. When he was close enough he lunged forward and caught the raven.

_**X- Asgard -X**_

Odin sat on his throne, wondering what had happened. The wards he infused into the bindings on Loki's soul to alert him when his brother would be returning had sounded. But it was more than a century too early for that. Even worse was that Loki hadn't returned yet. If he was free than he would have come straight back to Asgard. Something was wrong. He had asked Heimdall to observe all of Midgard and had dispatched his ravens, Hugin and Munin, to search for him. He had visited Valhalla in the vain hope that Loki died in battle and ended up there. No such luck, Loki would be eight years old and not worth the notice of the Valkyrie. He was considering travelling to Niflheim when Munin returned, looking rather manhandled.

"All-father, I bring news" Munin cawed. "The Scar-Lip lives. He is trapped in the child's body and is rather annoyed at this, his words my lord not mine, 'Piss poor' attempt to get rid of him. He also demanded that I call you 'milk-maiden' while reporting on his feelings."

"Where is he?"Odin demanded, rising from his throne at rushing towards the stables. Odin planned to collect Sleipnir, ride out to wherever Loki was and drag him home. He'd than deliver an unforgettable beating to his brother for making him worry and lock him away somewhere as punishment... Somewhere with Sigyn, a bed and plenty of fine food.

"He awaits you outside of a large mortal settlement, called Cardiff." Munin replied. "I am to guide you there after delivering a message to Lady Sigyn. I shall meet you at the Bifrost milord." With that the raven flew off to Loki's quarters.

"Milk-maiden. Oh, you'll pay for that one Loki." Odin grumbled as he collected Sleipnir 's saddle and prepared to ride. "Come on, we're off to find that fool of a mother of yours." He told the eight legged stallion. The stallion neighed in reply.

_**X- Midgard -X**_

Sleipnir trotted along the country road at a brisk pace. He wanted to see his mother and find out what he'd done this time to warrant banishment. Fenris had been asking and Sleipnir didn't like not being able to answer his younger brother's questions. He picked up speed when he detected magic in the next field and set off into a gallop, nearly dismounting his rider.

"Hello son." Loki called. "And a 'drop dead' to you milk-maiden." He added after Odin grunted. Sleipnir stared at his mother, noting how small he'd gotten as well as the nasty scar on his neck.

"Loki, what happened?" Odin asked as he dismounted. "How did the binding release so soon and what did you mean a 'Piss poor attempt to get rid of you'?"

"The mortals I was reborn too left me with their kin, who turned out to be less than kind." Loki growled, showing his teeth for a moment. "Harry, the boy I was, defended himself and was struck by a fire-poker. That's how I got the new scar, by the way. As to the getting rid of me thing, that has always been your way of punishing me. Banishment or imprisonment to keep me out of the way. This attempt sucked worse than your other attempts."

"Well, I can't have you killed like many call for. Can I?" Odin snapped back. "And stop calling me Milk-maiden." Odin despised that nickname, only Loki dared to use it any more and showed no sign of stopping. "Right, well lets go."

"Go? Where?" Loki asked, confusion clearly etched onto his face.

"Home. Where else?" Odin called as he mounted Sleipnir and prepared to travel across the Bifrost.

"Hold it Odin." Loki called. "I can't leave yet. I mean you said it yourself, 'actions have consequences'. I have to live like a mortal and learn like they do. I'll be back in about a century or two. Oh, and about that thing I want..."

"NO." Odin interrupted. "For the last time, no. I'm sorry brother but I cannot, will not do as you ask."

"Fine. Fare well All-father. I'll speak with you again soon Sleipnir." Loki replied stiffly before disappearing.

"I'm sorry Loki, but what you ask would mean the end of Asgard...Our people's continued existence are more important than your happiness, or mine." Odin whispered. He stared at the spot Loki occupied a moment ago before setting out for Asgard.

_**X**_

Loki watched the night's sky above him. The stars seemed different to how he remembered them. It made sense really, from what he'd learned. The sky wasn't solid. Every star was actually a sun somewhere out in a vast void which surrounded Midgard. The fact that Midgard, or earth as the mortals called it, was round surprised him as well. How had no one ever worked this out before. This train of thought gave Loki an idea of what to do, but first he wanted to check on something else.

_**X- Jotunheimr -X**_

Loki trudged through the thick snow, his small body struggling to part the heavy powder.

"Ymir's frozen ball-sack!" Loki exclaimed as a powerful gust of wind knocked him over. As he rose to his feet, Loki decided enough was enough. Skin stretched, bones lengthened and clothing was morphed by magic. Gone was the small frame of a mortal/Æsir child and in it's place stood the heavy frame of a Jotunn child. The difference being a good thirteen inches in height and about three stone. Loki set off, fairing somewhat better.

_**X**_

It took Loki almost two weeks to finally come to a shocking conclusion. They were gone. Jotunheimr was devoid of any actual Jotunn. How, it didn't make sense. Where could they have gone, He'd found ruins and remains scattered around the place, but not enough to indicate extinction. It was another question he would need answered. And he knew of only one that could, and would, answer. His third son, Jormungand. The Midgard Serpent.

_**XXX**_

_**Okay, that's chapter three done. **_

_**Firstly about Loki's comments on skin and eyes. Keep in mind no Asgardian would have ever seen someone of African or Asian origin, it's not meant to be offensive- just to show how out of his comfort zone modern day Britain is for him.**_

_**Secondly, I made up Loki's scars... apart from the Glasgow Smile. He got that after to fast talked his way out of being beheaded by some dwarves when he lost a bet to them.**_

_**Thirdly, be it Genesis or Disturbed, Land of Confusion rocks.**_

_**Right, finally a glossary of Norse Mythology terms/names first mentioned here:**_

_**+ Dwarves – Like modern Pop Culture dwarves they are excellent smiths... However, they are also rather ugly, rude and viscous – A lot like HP's goblins.**_

_**+ Kobold – Sprites from Germanic myth, similar to the Brownie of English Folklore  
><strong>_

_**+ Jotunn – Giant. These guys are just giants really. Divided into different groups such as 'Frost, 'Fire', 'Mountain' etc. They are the same as Pop Culture giants except the females are unnaturally beautiful and the males are really hideous (excluding Loki)**_

_**+ Jotnar - Plural of Jotunn. Collectively refers to all Jotunn 'tribes'.  
><strong>_

_**+ Jotunheimr – Home of the Jotunn, big frozen areas along with thick forest.**_

_**+ Laufey – Loki's mother, a frost giant. Made his father by marvel... most likely because Loki uses her given name instead of his father's one in his surname.**_

_**+ Asgard – Home of the Norse Gods.**_

_**+ Thor – Odin's son and Norse god of thunder, fertility and protection. Carries the hammer Mjolnir, which is so heavy it can only be wielded by Thor when he wears a special belt and set of gloves.**_

_**+ Heimdall - A god who watches for signs of Ragnarok. He is said to**** possess foreknowledge, keen eyesight and hearing. Destined to kill, and be kille by, Loki.**_

_**+ Ragnarok - The final battle and fall of Asgard. Nearly all the gods die fighting their Nemesi or againdt the invading giants.  
><strong>_

_**+ Hugin and Munin – Two ravens that serve Odin. There names mean 'thought' and 'memory' respectfully.**_

_**+ Bifrost - A burning, raindow coloured bridge which leads from Midgard to Asgard.  
><strong>_

_**+ Sleipnir – Loki's oldest child who he gave birth to in the form of a mare. The father was the stallion **__**Svaoilfari. He is an eight legged horse and noted to be the 'the best of all horses'**_

_**+ Fenris – Loki's second son and first with the Giantess Angerboda. He is a gigantic wolf and is said to be the father of the wolf gods. Was bond under Odin's orders for fear of the threat he might pose. Destined to kill Odin during Ragnarok.**_

_**+ Jormungand – The Midgard serpent. Third son of Loki and middle child of Angerboda. Was caste into the sea by Odin for fear of him posing a possible threat. Grow so large he is said to encircle the world. Destined to be killed by Thor during Ragnarok who would then die due to his poisonous fangs.**_

_**+ Ymir - The original Jotunn from which the Jotnar are decended from. Was killed by Borrs, the father of Odin. Ymir's corpse was used to create Midgard according to Morse Myths.  
><strong>_

_**Okay, after doing some research, I went back and edited the info given at the end of the last chapter. I'll do this on occasion if I come across information that contradicts or disproves what I already have, and will suit the fic. Right, well that's me done for now.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	4. How things have changed

_**What's up? I'm back with another chapter. Had to root around and find my copies of the HP books, needed to check how certain things are worded as well as the times and dates of certain events. Em, went back and edited last chapters glossary... I've nothing else to add, so on with the show.**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

Loki spent nearly a month searching for any sign of his son. It seemed that Jormungand had all but retreated from the world of man. Loki eventually got lucky while searching the eastern coasts of America. A region where many vessels had disappeared over the years. And so Loki found himself on a small fishing boat several miles of the coast of Florida with nearly three dozen dead cows to use as bait.

"Better be here." Loki muttered. "I need answers and you may have them." Loki proceeded to slit the stomachs of the cows and dumped them over the side of the ship. What followed was a feeding frenzy by the local marine creatures, who Loki harpooned to use as even more bait.

It took almost two days before Loki sensed his child approach. Loki grinned as he prepared to greet Jormungand, only for that grin to slip from his face when he realised that Jormungand would most likely just eat the bait and ship before lowering his head again. Thankfully Jormungand had sensed his father's presence on the ship and surfaced nearby.

Like his older brothers, Sleipnir and Fenris, Jormungand could not speak the languages of man. Made sense really with him being a massive snake and all. Loki however was gifted with the ability to understand most creatures and so communication with his oldest children never was much of a problem.

"Jormungand. You've grown." Loki called out. Only Jormungand's head had surfaced and he still could have swallowed the bait, the boat and a hundred more boats like it at once. It was only his skill at casting illusions that stopped mortals from spotting him. "Listen, I have some questions and was hoping you could answer them for me?"

A rather long and angry hiss was the reply.

"Okay, okay. You're right. That was rude of me. So how have you been?"

HISS

"Whoa... Sorry I asked"

HISSSSS

"Now listen here young man. Don't you take that tone with me."

HISSSSSSSS

"Now that is enough. I am your father and you will show me the respect I deserve."

Jormungand responded to this by sticking his tongue out and blowing a raspberry. Something normally impossible to do without lips, but he succeeded. Loki glared at him and slowly let his face become twisted with rage. Jormungand suddenly decided that provoking his father may not have been the best course of action. As he prepared to dive and flee Loki's lip twitched. Suddenly Loki collapsed with laughter.

"Alright, alright. Now I do need some information and you are the only one I can trust to know what happened." Loki called out between fits of laughter. As Loki prepared to ask his first question the smile faded from his face. "I've just come from Jotunheimr..."

_**X**_

Jormungand had explained everything. At some point between Loki being unchained from the rock and being sent to Midgard, the Jotnar had gone to with themselves. This had happened before, the 'Frosts' would fight the 'Mountains' for resources or out of boredom. But this time Surtr and the 'Fire' had gotten involved and had dragged all the smaller tribes, the ones who usually provided mates to the larger tribes for re-population, into the fighting. So when the fighting stopped there wasn't enough able bodied Jotnar to re-populate and so fighting had started all over again to control the young and breed-able. This in turn pushed the already low population to unsustainable levels. The few survivors tried to restart the race but with such a small gene-pool inbreeding soon took it's toll on their descendants. The Giants, neither Jormungand or Loki feeling the current race deserved to be call Jotnar, had left Jotunheimr and settled in Central Europe, were they continued to inbreed. The race had degraded from the deceptively advanced, if brutish, Jotunn into which Loki had been born to an almost feral gathering of beings no better than trolls.

Loki felt ill. While he had little love for his kind. He felt the Jotnar had abandoned him before he had been found by Borr and taken in by him. That had been why he had aided Odin and the other Æsir during the wars with the Jotnar. The faith that had befallen his kin was still severe. After learning what had become of the Jotnar Loki asked general questions about the world and those who dwelled within it. After thanking Jormungand and giving his word that should he ever encounter a creature called the Leviathan, a giant whale like beast that lived in the Mediterranean Sea, that he would capture if for Jormungand to eat Loki was on his way. Seems the beast had attempted to eat Jormungand when he had been younger and now hid in the Mediterranean so Jormungand couldn't return the favour. Loki absent-mindedly wondered how Thor would react to learning that Jormungand didn't consider him to be his nemesis. The fit he imagined Thor throwing brought tears of laughter to Loki's eyes.

**X**

Loki spent the next few months learning as much about the mortal world as he could. He was also planning out his world tour, marking places he wanted to see and things he wanted to do. The main problem he faced was that his body couldn't handle the sheer level of power Loki could normally generate. He'd already set about fixing that but it would take time. What Loki needed was a vessel. Something to pilot around while he strengthened his mortal body. It would need to be something that wouldn't make travelling difficult, was use to magical energy (so that he didn't burn it out) and that would shield his body within itself. It was for this reason that Loki was wondering around a magical area, under a powerful glamour, hoping to be struck by inspiration. And struck he was, literally. Some idiot smacked him in the back of the head with the handle of a broom as he passed. When Loki turned to see what had hit him he spotted a rather suspicious man following a rather ugly witch with a hairy chin. A quick peek into the man's mind and Loki knew he'd found the perfect vessel. This guy was magical (if weak), had no relations (that would miss him anyway) and was old enough that Loki wouldn't be turned away from anywhere he wanted to enter. Loki rattled his brain trying to remember the spell needed for possession as he trailed along behind the man. When the man followed the witch into an alley Loki acted. Gathering magic around himself he rushed forward and dove into the man's back, sinking in and fusing himself to the man's essence. There was a brief struggle before Loki sealed the man's mind away in a powerful dream like state. Loki dusted off his new body, adjusted his robes and set off into the night. Ready for a life of adventure, experiences and mayhem all with a small smirk on his lips.

**X**

Loki's first action was after absorbing the man's memories was the blocking off of several of them. The second was to clear out all the fools hair-care products. Now Loki was vain, and he'd admit it himself, but the level of effort this guy put into his appearance was unnatural for a straight man in his opinion. Next Loki raided the man's closet to find something tasteful, but practical. He found several articles of clothing that fell into the first category but none that qualified for the second one.

"Right, first thing tomorrow I'll need some new clothes." Loki thought aloud as he checked the fridge for anything nice to eat. "Than I'll head to the bank and clear out the vault. Gonna need some spending money while I'm overseas." Loki fixed himself a rather large sandwich, really it was a loaf of bread split in two and between each section a bit of everything edible in the kitchen, and set about penning a few simple letters. The first was to some small publishing house, his vessel was a budding (read pathetic) writer and had been trying to get them to publish his book (which sucked worse than anything Loki could remember reading). The second was to the bank stating he'd be in tomorrow morning to empty his vault as he was travelling and needed his savings, as little as they were. The third was to the landlord telling her he was leaving early and she could keep everything he didn't take with him. With those sent off using the man's owl, who'd given him a confused look for a moment, Loki threw himself onto the man's bed and fell fast asleep.

**X**

The next morning saw Loki up bright eyed and bushy tailed, figuratively speaking. Loki had long ago vowed to avoid any form that had a tail since the last time he had one he ended up giving birth to a colt. This interestingly meant Loki was one of the few men, if possibly the only man, able to answer the question of which hurt more: Childbirth or being kicked in the balls? Loki's answer was always childbirth. Not only did it hurt more, it also tended to last much longer.

Anyway Loki set off nice and early to get some new clothes. He chose to shop in a muggle store because he liked their styles more than the dresses wizards tended to favour. One hour and several stores later saw Loki dressed in a comfortable pair of slacks, a neat dress shirt and stylish dress shoes. Over this he wore a wizard's travelling cloak, as not to offend delicate 'pure-bloods' who tended to have panic attacks when faced with something muggle – even something as simple as clothing.

It was a quarter past eleven when Loki walked into Gringotts for the first time. It took him less than three seconds to decide he wouldn't be returning for a long time if he could help it. Everywhere he looked he saw dwarves and it sickened him. Loki had never liked the little bastards, even before a few of them had sewn his mouth shut. Loki struggled to control his desire to go on a killing spree and joined the shortest queue. After fifteen minutes of standing in line Loki was finally called to a counter staffed by one of the fattest dwarves, or goblins as they tended to call themselves these day, Loki had ever saw.

"What?" Snapped the goblin.

"I've come to empty my vault. It is number 4479 and here is my key." Loki informed the little prick in what he hoped was a civil tone. It wouldn't do to piss off the crazy little bastard and be left without any money.

"Fine. Snapclaw, take the human to his vault so it can be emptied." The goblin barked at one of the lower ranked employees. Loki followed behind quietly, mostly to avoid opening his mouth and insulting the prick.

One wild cart ride later and Loki was standing outside vault 4479 and staring at the measly pile of gold and silver coins contain within it.

"Well fuck-nuggets" Loki swore. So much for his grand tour of the world, all expenses paid by the fool he'd possessed. His choice of words earned him a strange look from the goblin with him. Loki started to think of ways he could earn more money when it came to him. The fool's crappy books. They sucked because they contained nothing but pathetic bullshit. Loki on the other hand was the "Lie-Smith", all his bullshit smelled like roses bathe in perfume. He also had the power to back up any claims he made in the books and it could act as a way of chronicling his adventures. Besides Loki had plenty of little nuggets of wit and wisdom floating around in his head just waiting to be dispensed. Loki collected all but one of the silver coins, sickles if he recalled correctly, and set out into the world with a mad, partly formed plan in mind.

__**X- Time skip (one and a half years) -X**__

Loki looked up from the latest draft of his next book. It would be the third one to be published and detailed his adventures in the South-American Rain Forests. He'd edited all the stories down to make them suitable for younger readers while staying as faithful to the truth as he could. An owl had landed on the table in front of him carrying the paper. Loki paid the bird and scanned the front page. Two things caught his attention. Firstly the date.

"Oh, seems I turned eleven yesterday." Loki directed this statement to the tea-pot. "All get something nice in Milan latter as a gift to my self. Maybe I should go and say a few words at the grave." The second thing to catch his eye was the main story:

_"___GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN"__

__It has been confirmed that vault number 713__

__had been breached by an unknown thief or__

__thieves. So far nothing has been reported __

__stolen nor has the name of the vault holder.__

"Seems someone actually had the balls to try robbing the dwarves." This statement went to the sugar pot. "Gutsy son of a bitch. Doubt he or she'll keep said guts for long if the wankers have anything to say about it." After finishing off his breakfast Loki showered and dressed in his finest robes before departing for the little ceremony involved in welcoming him into the Dark Force Defence League, even if it only was as an honourary member.

_**XXX**_

_**Right that's chapter four taken care of. I've just finished watching the Joker Blogs on YouTube and inserted a reference to it in this chapter, see if you can find it. Oh and can anyone guess who's body Loki nicked?**_

_**Anyway here's this chapter's glossary:**_

_**+ Surtr – Lord of the Fire Giants, only appears in tales relating to Ragnarok and kills Freyr, before burning the lands with his sword.**_

_**Well, that's it for now. Please leave your opinions via review.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading. **_


	5. The weight of leadership

_**Damn I'm bored. Anyway next chapter. With any luck I'll have Loki in Hogwarts by the end of the next chapter, with unsupervised access to impressionable young minds... Expect both the marauders and the Weasley Twins to be put to shame. Dialogue in this chapter which is written like this [** French **] will be used to indicate conversation in a foreign language, if you can't work out which language than there may be something wrong with you. So on with the show.**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

After being sworn in as an honourary member of the Dark Force Defence League, Loki set off once again into the world. He tended to track the rumours relating to certain dangerous creatures or individuals. One such individual was Fenrir Greyback. Greyback was one of the mortals Loki had sworn to personally deliver to Hel, no way that monster was going to continue walking the earth free if he could help it. Loki had made this vow when we stumbled onto the scene an attack Greyback committed.

_**X- Flashback -X**_

Loki had left Britain a few weeks ago and was enjoying the scenery in rural France. It was early and Loki was trekking through a small park when he noticed a large gathering just off the track. Curious Loki approached in time to see several wizards appear and start modifying memories of the local police.

"Oi." He called to one of the officially dressed wizards. "What's going on here?" The man jumped and turned. Drawing his wand as he did so, preparing to erase the memory from whatever muggle had stumbled onto them. Loki saw this and reacted faster.

"Expelliarmus" Loki declared drawing his own wand. He smirked as the started man's wand flew out of his hand towards Loki. Casting the spell attracted the attention of the other wizards, who all turned to face Loki. Realising he was out numbered and that there would be witnesses unless he killed police as well, Loki raised his hands and signalled his surrender.

"_You are under arrest. Now who are you? Why did you attack my officer?_ One of the rather angry wizards barked at Loki after they had taken his wand and bound his hands. It seemed Loki had run into the french version of the Obliviators while they were modifying the scene of a brutal werewolf attack.

"_Gilderoy Lockhart ."_ Loki lied. _"And I defended myself. That man was about to attempt to tamper with my memories._

_**X**_

It took nearly an hour for the whole matter to be cleared up and Loki released. During that time Loki had asked about the crime scene they had altered. It seemed a werewolf who called himself Fenrir, after the legendary wolf, had taken offence to the actions of a local witch. So he'd kidnapped her children on the night of the full-moon and savaged them after turning. The crime scene had contained the remains of three small children. Loki returned to the scene and watched under a glamour as the gore was cleared away. The human remains had been replaced with animal pieces, leading the investigators to believe some youths may be practising Satanism in the area.

Now Loki had fathered five children in his time, four of whom were still alive. So to see this done to a child made him ill. The knowledge that the oldest had been barely thirteen and the youngest not even toilet trained just made it worse. Loki searched the surrounding area for the bastard's trail and set off in pursuit. Loki wasn't sure what he'd do when he caught the werewolf, but he knew it would go down in history as one of the most gruesome cases of torture ever committed on a human being.

Loki tracked Greyback to a small dilapidated shack. Judging from the scents and noises coming from inside there was an entire pack of them. Loki recalled being told how Greyback and those that followed him actively targeted children, which made them all acceptable targets in his eyes. Loki glanced at the sky and began to calculate the time by the sun's position. The werewolves would still be recovering from last night's transformation and so would be vulnerable to attack about now. Loki spent the next hour or so circling the shack, laying traps for any who would try and escape.

_**X- Flashback End -X**_

The attack had been a success, mostly. Greyback and maybe three of his followers had escaped, but not uninjured. The rest of his pack perished when Loki raided the shack or set fire to it afterwards. The event made national news and catapulted Loki, or Lockhart as everyone thought, into the lime-light. Loki had been interviewed by newspapers and aurors to find out why he'd done it. The answer was always the same.

"That a beast like him exists, it's wrong. I'll never stop hunting him or those like him... I'll find them all, it may not be tomorrow or even next year but I'll find them.. And when I do, no power on this earth will protect them from me."

At first his statement was taken to refer to werewolves in general and Loki found himself being approached by several bigoted Pure-Bloods offering to help him 'get rid of the beasts'. This prompted Loki to give a second interview clarifying that he had nothing against werewolves and was referring to Greyback's habit of attacking children. That cost Loki his wealthy new friends. Of course the entire statement angered the aurors who saw him as a vigilante and warned him that if he continued they would arrest him. Loki's reply was simply 'you can try'.

_**X**_

And Loki did chase him. Across three countries and from one 'safe-house' to another. In six months Loki had succeeded in crippling Greyback's pack and breaking the fear and power the werewolf had amassed over the years. This had caused the Greyback to go to ground, leaving Loki with no way of finding him. Of course this wasn't all Loki had done. He'd taken detours to help the helpless and all that hero stuff. He'd also taken the time to loot anything not nailed down and that was out of sight. This gave him a rather nice bank balance that he could access later. He'd even managed to get his hands on Gram, the sword of Sigurd. It had been in the possession of a rather weak, dark witch from Copenhagen and was something he was looking forward to using on everyone he could. Until he had a chance to use it however, it was being stored in vault 4479. It had, however, brought a rather major flaw in his plan to Loki's attention. When he was done with the body how would he access the money? The answer came to him one dull morning while he read up on some of the mortal wars. A particular tactic used by the British during the last massive war they'd fought had been to make fake tanks out of cardboard and inflated sacks to trick enemy spies into thinking they had more fire power than they actually did.

"Eureka!" he'd exclaimed aloud. "I'll trick them into thinking their is someone helping me, a few illusions here, a reference to him there and I'll have a back story for when I'm done with this useless fool." Of course the exclamation had gotten him kicked out of the library he'd been reading in.

_**X**_

Loki also made money legally. He'd started writing, lying in the written word instead of the spoken one. He used the events of his travels as the basis of his stories, but edited the events so the stories would appeal to the children of today... And avoid implicating him in several major thefts. It seemed that describing how he'd tortured the location of a muggle sacrificing cult out of a member was considered unsuitable for kids these days. Several stories would be published every six months in collections of short stories, authored by 'Gilderoy Lockhart'. He would hopefully have his South-American Rain Forest adventures on shelves by Yule, when people bought gifts for each other and his works would sell nicely. He was also working on a separate book, a guide to magical combat and surviving against the different creatures he knew about. That would be penned by Gilderoy's young 'apprentice', a rather powerful but shy young wizard by the name of Lokke Lyesmith. Loki was rather proud of the name he'd given his future alias. Lokke just being the Danish version of Loki and Lyesmith was his offical title, Loki Lie-Smith. Simple but effective. Loki had even faked several documents to further cement his background. He even appeared to have his apprentice help in several of his heroic deeds, though a mixture of illusions and compulsions cast of witnesses to make them believe so. The appearance was basically his mortal form aged up about seven years.

Loki had only seen his brother once since that day in Wales, but it had ended on a much happier, not to mention drunker, note.

_**X- Flashback -X**_

Loki was in a clearing in the Black Forest playing around with Gram, getting use to the weight and checking the balance of the blade when he spotted a familiar looking bird. He smiled and wrapped himself in a strong glamour before sneaking up on the feathered fool. When he was close enough he lunged forward and caught the raven, again.

__**X- Asgard -X**__

Odin was on his throne awaiting the return of Hugin and Munin from their daily trip to Midgard when Munin flew into the throne room looking rather manhandled.

"All-father, I bring news" Munin cawed. "The Scar-Lip has information regarding the Ragnarok. He says to come as soon as you can. It is vital you hear this."

"Where is he?"Odin asked. Trying to contain his excitement. If Loki truly had news on the final battle it could help overt the destruction of Asgard. Getting information on it was difficult with the Norn refusing to speak any more than 'The Aseir will die along with the Vanir. The Fenris wolf shall devour Odin. The Midgard Serpent shall fall to Thor. Hel shall release her armies against the denizens of Valhalla. None shall survive.' If Loki had found more information it would be great. Odin smiled as he rose from his throne and rushed towards the stables. Sleipnir would get him to Loki in no time at all.

"Munin." Odin called out to the raven. "Where is he this time?"

__**X- Midgard -X**__

Sleipnir trotted along through the forest searching for any sign of his mother. He'd been sad that their last meeting had ended so soon, but understood why Loki had left in a bad mood. But this time it was important. Information on the Ragnarok would take time to explain, meaning more time for Sleipnir to spend with his mother. As he neared a clearing he detected magic and quickened his pace. In the clearing was a weak-chinned and weedy looking man with messy blonde hair sitting against a tree, book in hand and sword resting across his lap. The man looked up and gave a large smile, while displaying none of his teeth. Sleipnir sniffed the air and caught the scent of his mother's magic coming from the man.

"Loki?" Odin called.

"Yep." the man replied. "What do you think? Better than a scarred child at any rate."

"Is that... are you possessing a mortal? Why?" Odin asked, dumbfounded.

"Long story... Maybe I'll tell you one day. Anyway I've got great news." Loki answered, the look on his face indicating that the story would be very interesting. "I may be the last intelligent and healthy giant in existence."

"What? How? What?" Odin asked, unable to fully understand what he'd just heard.

"A civil war, well two of them really, all but wiped out the Jotnar. The survivors fled to Midgard and interbred for generations. They'll be gone within two centuries at best." Loki told him, as he opened a small satchel that lay on the ground beside him. "Oh and get this. There total numbers come to less than a hundred. We use to kill those kind of numbers as kids remember." At this point Loki had removed a small banquet from the satchel and set it out around himself on the ground. He'd also set a large bucket of water and a pile of sugar cubes to his right-hand side, which Sleipnir consumed with glee. "Come on, lets celebrate."

"But, the Norn. They said it was unavoidable." Odin explained. "That no matter what we did, we'd fall to the Jotnar. How could they have wiped themselves out beforehand."

"That's the thing." Loki laughed as he threw the book he had with him at Odin. "Here. It's a book about something the mortals Norse Mythology. It has us mentioned in it, everywhere. Kinda creepy actually. But Ragnarok is in there and I think I know why it hasn't happened."

"What. How?" Odin demanded desperately.

"You." Loki said simply. "You heard Sigyn's plea for mercy and granted it, cutting me down off that rock. That didn't happen in the myth recorded there, I was left on that rock to suffer for a long time before I escaped and... and caused the battle."

Odin just stared at his brother after hearing his confession. No, Loki was a trouble maker and loved nothing more than causing mayhem but he wouldn't cause something like that. Odin opened the book and read, grateful that through Hugin and Munin he'd learned the modern languages. It was all there. The feast. Loki insulting everyone. How the other guests reacted. Everything up until he'd ordered Loki cut down, which had occurred the moment Sigyn had found him the following day after he'd sobered up. That hadn't happened here. Sigyn had instead tried to collect the poison in a bowl.

"It's getting cold Loki, make me a fire so I can warm my old bones." Odin said, not even looking up from the book. He heard a soft 'incendio' and suddenly found a roaring fire beside him. "New spell?" He asked, again not looking up.

"Yeah. Mortal magic has advanced." Loki told him. "No where near as powerful as ours, but a lot more versatile. Look Odin..."

"This tale," Odin interrupted, holding the book up as he spoke "Is never to be revealed to anyone. Is that understood?" With that Odin cast the book into the fire. "We got lucky. The giants decided to kill themselves. We don't know why and have no intention of looking a gift horse in the mouth, alright?"

Loki stared at Odin. Trying to understand why? This was the man who had destroyed Loki's happiness by banishing three of his children out of fear of what might happen. This was the man who had drunkenly ordered the death of one of his sons by the other, who had than killed himself out of grief, because he didn't like what Loki said about him. As much as Loki loved his foster brother and wanted to believe that it was because of their bond that Odin would do this, all the pain the man had caused him just came rushing to the surface. Than he looked into Odin's remaining eye and saw it. All the worry, the sorrow and self-loathing that was there.

"You should have been king, Loki." Odin said, averting his gaze. "Father loved you like his own blood and you are older, smarter. You would have been better suited to dealing with the other Wolrds. You should have taken the throne instead of me. But many still feared your heritage and so the task fell to me. I had to make the hard decisions, not based on what I want but what was best for our people. I wonder, had I never heard the prophecy, never tried to prevent Ragnarok, would our lives have been better. Would it even have occurred? Your son's wouldn't have hated us enough to attack, Hel would never have been in a position to raise an army from those sent to Niflheim in retaliation for me sending her there. Haha, by trying to stop it I ruined your life, their lives and could have very well killed us all."

"You did what you though was right for your subjects." Loki told him. "As much as I hate it, I know deep within my heart I would have acted the same had I been ruler. But, now that you know the battle will never take place, you think maybe you could let my children go?" Loki finished with a smile.

"Haha, maybe. When you finally return home I'll hold a big feast and order they be brought home as well." Odin chuckled. "Now, you set out this feast for us to share, so lets eat and drink."

_**_X- Flashback End -X_**_

_**_XXX_**_

_**_Finally. This is the first chapter I've ever written that wasn't done in on go. Also the first chapter of 'Mischief Managed' that'll be uploaded before 3.a.m. Anyway I edited a small bit of chapter two, make Loki's history with Sigyn closer to Myth than Marvel. Anyway sorry in advance but their may be a while between now and the next update. Lot of ideas for events set further in the story that I have in my head and that I want to write up in the 'dumping grounds' [a folder on the P.C containing paragraphs or character designs that aren't needed yet but may be used later]_**_

_**_Anyway here's this chapter's glossary:_**_

_**_+ Gram – Legendary sword from Norse myths. Name means 'Wrath' in Old Norse._**_

__**+ Sigurd – Legendary figure in Norse myths. He killed the dragon Fafnir. Known in German myth as Siegfried.**__

__**+ Aseir – One of the two groups of Norse gods. Odin, Thor etc. where Aseir. They served as the main Pantheon and some represented war/battle. While a Jotunn, Loki also counts as a Aseir.**__

__**+ Vanir – The other group of Norse gods. Mainly gods of fertility and wisdom. Following the Aesir-Vanir war they became a subgroup of the Aseir.**__

__**Right, I think that's everything. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**__

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	6. Something twisted this way comes

_**:) there's little over a month until both 'Batman: Arkham City' and 'Silent Hill: Downpour' are released here in Europe. Can't wait. Anyway, being in such a good mood means I'm gonna get the chapters out as quick as I can so my time will be free to direct at those games when I get them. Oh, heads up. I really dislike James Potter, so expect some very negative comments about him later on in the fic. Right well, lets get started.**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

Loki awoke to find himself lying face down on the tiled floor of the room he'd rented in the 'Leaky Cauldron'. He didn't recall how he ended up there and was deeply upset by that.

"On the rare occasion I actually get drunk, wild things tend to happen" He told the toilet as he rose to his feet. "Wonder what I did this time?" Shaking himself, Loki set about drawing a bath for himself as he searched his room for clean clothes to wear. Today was the launch of his fifth collection of short stories and he'd foolishly agreed to do a book signing. On the upside, he'd get a chance to meet and observe some of his future students if they came into the store during the event. On the downside, he'd have to set through several hours of dealing with his fanatics...

"Give me the rock and snake any day." Loki shuddered. A quick check of the time revealed that he had about an hour to bathe, dress, eat and get to the book store in time. "Great, I gotta rush to make it... And they do such lovely food here."

_**X**_

Loki made it with a whole fifteen seconds to spare. While the teller opened the store he discussed with the manager about the small prizes he intended to award certain customers over the course of the day, for things like being the nth person to enter the store or the 267th person to say a certain phrase along with others. Some of the prizes where books, which Loki would pay for, or money... Some however would be receiving 'special' prizes.

Loki spent most of the early morning mingling with the customers or helping the teller serve them He played it up for the crowd and got men to laugh and women to become flustered with the tale's he spun and witty quips he came up with. He'd even had a long and interesting conversation with the Head of the Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour. The man was very impressed with the guide Loki had published as 'Lokke Borrson' and wanted to see if both he and 'Lockhart' could be convinced to teach a few classes to the auror recruits. The job offer had been turned down as 'Lokke' was a very private person and 'Lockhart' had just accepted a job offer that you occupy his time until next summer at the least. Although he did promise to send over detailed accounts of his adventures to be used as case studies, they'd contain all the gory details but lack the incriminating evidence of his partial kleptomania... statute of limitations and all that.

After noon Loki begged off long enough to enjoy a small if well cooked, in his opinion, meal at the leaky Cauldron before rushing back to sign books. All the while giving out gifts of books or money because 'why not'.

However as they say, 'all good things must come to an end'. They also say that 'the eyes are the windows to the soul' and never did Loki believe this more than when he looked up from his hands, which had suddenly developed a strange pricking sensation around his thumbs. Loki's eyes met the man's for barely a tenth of a second as he scanned the store and in that instant Loki had seen everything. All the man's acts of cruelty, all his attacks on those he considered scum and beneath him while he had attended school. Many simply had the poor fortune to be born into a certain type of family. They were different in ideology and so became acceptable targets for his sadistic acts. Loki was also forced to bare witness to the atrocities committed during the last war, on both enemies and civilians. Random acts of torture and murder committed because they were different in belief, in origin. Loki forced down the bile that had risen up in his throat and forced a smile as he turned his attention to the three year old girl who'd just told him his stories where her favourite bed time stories and how she wanted to grow up and protect people like he did. That comment earned her one of the extra sugary lollies

Loki kept in his pocket for when his blood sugar dropped. Loki continued to sign books and chat with customers until a low siren and flashing lights went off indicating that someone had done something to warrant a prize. Loki set off to meet and congratulate the winner who, after a quick magical check, had won a voucher that meant Loki would pay for up to twelve books he or she purchased. The winner turned out to be a small, bushy haired and somewhat panicking girl who was in the company of two adults that she bore a familial likeness too and the Potters. Doing his best to ignore James and Lily, Loki put on a soft smile and spoke up.

"Well what have we here? Another spot prize winner. Wonderful. Now what, pray tell, is your name?"

"Hermione... Hermione Granger." She managed to squeak out. The panic fading and being replaced by the star-struck look Loki saw often enough. Loki laughed and, with a flick of his wrist, Conjured her prize.

"Well here you go." He said as she took it. Noticing the confused and slightly worried looks of her parents, as well as there muggle clothing, Loki introduced himself with a joking bow. "Gilderoy Lockhart, at you service. Now Ms Granger, who might your companions be?"

"Oh, these... these are my parents..." She stammered.

"Mr and Mrs Granger, it is a pleasure." Loki interrupted, turning up the charm.

"And.. em.. these are the Potters." She continued.

"Potters... Potters." Loki thought aloud. "Why is that name... Wait as in Darren potter, the famed 'Boy-Who -Lived'? Well Ms Granger, you travel in interesting circles I see." Here Loki focused his attention on his new 'blood kin'. "Mr and Mrs Potter, how nice to meet you. Darren, I can't thank you enough for beating Voldemort." Loki noted how many of the wizards/witches around them flinched, as did Hermione. "And who might you be?" Loki asked the small child by lily's side.

"My name is Jenny, nice to meet you." The little girl said with a smile.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Jenny. Tell me, do you like sweets?" Loki asked.

"Yep." Was the excited reply, complete with vigorous nodding. Loki made a show of searching his pockets before he pulled out a massive lolly, the kind even adults find difficult to fit into their mouths.

"Here you go." Loki said as he handed it over.

"Well you certainly have changed Lockhart." James spoke up. A small smile on his face. "You aren't nearly as much of an arrogant prick as you use to be." This statement got several soft gasps from those around them. Loki's response was to widen his smile, showing most of his teeth. Had Charlie Weasley, Hagrid or even Marge Dursley been present they would have known it wasn't so much a smile as a case of when an angered animal bared it's teeth. However as they weren't everyone assumed Loki had taken the comment as a joke and found it amusing.

"Well, that truly most be my greatest achievement." Loki laughed, although everyone could detect the underlying edge. "To be considered an arrogant prick by the likes of James Potter. Truly a feat no mere mortal could hope to obtain." This comeback prompted those that had gathered around them to laugh. One person who didn't like the comeback was James, who looked like he was about to reach for his wand. He might have had a voice cut through the crowd.

"Famous Darren Potter. Can't even go into a book-shop without drawing attention to himself."

Loki turned towards the speaker and saw it was a child, around Darren/Hermione's age. Neat platinum blonde hair and an aristocratic face told Loki the boy was a Malfoy, Loki knew the father. Speaking of the father, Loki spotted him a ways behind the boy, arguing with a red headed man who was surrounded by several red headed children and a red headed woman. Malfoy said something that enraged the other man, who propelled himself forward and attacked with a right hook. There was a yell of 'get him, Dad!' from a stocky red headed teen and cries of 'No, Arthur no!' from the woman, must be the wife. The teller rushed over and tried to break up the fight.

Loki, seeing a chance to leave the Potters, mostly the furious James, behind quickly forced his way through the crowd to stop them. He was beaten to it by the massive Hagrid who literally grabbed both of them by the scruff of the neck and pulled them apart. The look of pure malice on Malfoy's face could have killed small, fluffy creatures.

"Here, girl – take your book- it's the best your father can give you-" He snarled at the smallest red head as he thrust an old battered book into her hands. He than freed himself from Hagrid's grip, beckoned to the boy who'd spoken up earlier – who'd been arguing with Darren and insulting the Grangers – and swept out of the shop.

"Good day, Rubeus . Are you well?" Loki asked the half giant who was busy straightening the other man's robes. Loki liked the halfling, he was more intelligent than the giants of today, but lacked the viciousness of the ancient Jotnar. Sure he was a bit innocent but that just made Loki want to look out for him and ensure he was okay.

"Oh, Professor." Said Hagrid, as he turned. "Didn't see you there. Can't complain much. Had to get some Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent, bloody things are ruinin' the school cabbages."

"Wait, Professor? Him." Came a startled cry from behind Loki. It seemed James had followed him over. Hagrid suddenly look nervous as he realised he'd let slip something other people didn't know.

"Well, looks like the cats out of the bag now. Eh Rubeus?" Loki laughed. "And yes Mr. Potter, I shall be acting as 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' this year. On my way home form Peru I was unlucky, careless really, and bitten by a Peruvian Vipertooth, healers advised I take some time off to recover. I checked the Wanted Adds and saw Hogwarts was looking for a new teacher, so I applied. The good Headmaster decided I was the best man for the job"

"Ya were the on'y man for the job" Hagrid spoke up "No one else applied." This got a laugh out of the crowd.

_** X**_

Loki sat in a small café in King's Cross Station. He was watching the students, and their families, head towards the Express. Loki spotted a mass of red rushing towards the barrier. It took him a moment to realise it was the family from the book signing, the Weasleys Hagrid they were called. Among the mass of red was a dark haired boy with glasses.

"Oh, seems Darren stayed with friends last night." Loki mused. "Looks like they overslept as well. Train leaves in five." Loki watched as the Weasleys entered the barrier, but raised an eyebrow when Darren and the youngest boy, who's name he hadn't heard, bounced off the barrier. Loki rose to pay his bill and find out what happened. By the time the girl at the till had finished getting his change and he'd made his way over to the boys it was too late. The train had departed.

"Problems boys?" He asked with a small smile.

"Oh, no we just lost control of the trolleys" Darren answered as he look up. "Professor! It's you. Look something is wrong with the barrier. We just bounced right off."

"I know, I was everything." Loki told him. "Now if you could step aside, I'll see if I can find out what caused it to seal this early." Loki waved his wand and forced the barrier to open again. "Right, it's open. Seems someone purposely closed it. Well, it's too late for you to catch the train, so I'll have to take you via my Portkey. But first, lets tell your parents where you got too. Don't want them to panic."

_**XXX**_

_**Quick question. What is a worse sign of mental instability, 'Talking to yourself' or 'Talking to inanimate objects'? I ask because Loki seems to do a lot of the latter. Anyway no new Glossary words this time. Oh, about bashing James. I'm not gonna make him a monster in this fic, just how I imagine he might have turned out if he'd lived. You have to remember he was a petty and cruel bully in school as well as arrogant.**_

_**Right, I think that's everything. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	7. All in a week's work

_**What's up? Went back and edited chapter 5 a bit, included a reference to Neil Gaiman's book 'American Gods', nothing major. I'm no longer writing 'Hunter's Moon' but if anyone wants to take the idea themselves and write a fic, go ahead and please end me a link so I can read it. I've got a Poll on my profile page in relation to what I'm gonna do come New Year, will I focus on this fic or start one of two other ideas I currently have. Poll closes on Dec 21st, so go vote if you want to. This chapter contains [**Parseltongue**].Also, in this fic most mythologies are based on actual beings, humans just altered the tales over time, so expect references to other myths every so often. Well I've said everything I have to, and filled a bit of my word count, so on with the show...**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

As Loki stepped through the barrier he was almost knocked over by a frantic Mrs. Weasley, as he steadied himself he actually was knocked over be an even more frantic Lily Potter. Grumbling under his breath Loki rose up and turned a dagger filled glare at the snickering James Potter. Loki gave a polite cough to gain the attention of the mothers.

"The boys are fine. However," Loki checked his watch, "If they don't grab a hold of this rucksack at ten past, they'll be left behind when the Portkey activates and than you'll have to take them to Hogwarts. So you may want to calm down." Having said that Loki picked up his rucksack and turned, searching for the auror who would be stationed on the platform. "I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to inform that auror over there that someone's been messing with the barrier. Boys, remember, if you want to catch a ride have a grip of the rucksack at ten past." With that he was off. The families approached him with a minute to spare. A quick 'thank you' from the fathers and an embarrassed 'sorry' from the mothers was all that was said before the trio disappeared.

_**X**_

As a way to travel, Portkey ranked as Loki's eighth most hated method. Thankfully it was quick and accurate. With a flick of his wand Loki caused the boys' baggage to float into the air above him and set off towards the castle, the boys tailing behind. They travelled in silence, all three still feeling a bit uneasy after arriving. As they passed several large coaches Loki stopped and smiled.

"Greetings Rubeus." Loki called out. Darren turned and saw Hagrid's large form peak around one of the coaches.

"Ello there Professor." The friendly Grounds-keeper replied. "All set for the... Darren, Ron what are yea doin' ere this early?"

"Bit of trouble with the barrier, meant they missed the train. Luckily I was passing and could take them with me." Loki explained. "Just on our way to see the Headmaster to tell him actually... Is he in his office?

"Yep, just finishin' off some paperwork before the feast, I think." Hagrid replied. "Oh, read them papers you sent. Interestin' stuff."

"Really, well Lokke asked me to check some things while I'm here. Think you could answer a few quick questions? Loki asked. He turned and addressed Darren and Ron. "Boys, you know the Middle Courtyard? Well the headmaster's tower entrance in on the eastern side, the password for the gargoyle is 'Sherbet Lemon'. Go on ahead, I catch up once I've finished talking to Rubeus and dropped your gear with the elves."

_**X**_

Darren and Ron left Professor Lockhart and Hagrid talking about something called Thestrals and headed off towards the Headmaster's Tower, as instructed. While talking through the castle they talked about what could of caused the barrier to close. They stopped when a voice rang out behind them.

"And what, pray tell, are you doing here?" Both turned to see Severus Snape, potion master and head of Slytherin House, staring at them. "Ah, Potter. Why am I not surprised. So, the train isn't good enough for the famous Darren Potter and his faithful sidekick Weasley? Just had to be different, to be special, did we boys?"

"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it-"

"Silence!" Said Snape coldly. "Was it your father Potter? Or one of his worthless friends? Who helped you -"

"That, Severus, would be me."

_**X**_

After finishing with Hagrid and dropping the boy's trunks off with a House-Elf, Loki set off after them. As he entered the Middle Courtyard he spotted them talking with one of the other teachers As he got closer Loki realised that Snape seemed to be working himself up into a fury.

"Silence!" Said Snape coldly. "Was it your father Potter? Or one of his worthless friends? Who helped you -"

"That, Severus, would be me." Loki called out. Snape spun around and fixed Loki with a withering glare. Snape's eyes took in Loki's muggle clothing, jeans and a battered, old leather jacket worn over a plain white shirt and the man made no effort to hide his disdain. Loki felt a small pressure on his mind and knew the Potion Master was attempting to enter his mind via Legilimency. Loki responded by slamming down hard on the probe and using it to send a message.

Snape visibly flinched as the words 'GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU PATHETIC LITTLE WORM' thundered through his mind. Before the man could recover Loki turned to Darren and Ron, pointed at the door to the tower and made a shooing motion with his hand. Loki than turned back to Snape and warned him to never try that again or he would end up a mindless husk. Loki than turned on his heel and followed to boys.

_**X**_

It was breakfast time on the first day of term and Loki was scanning the tables searching for his, for lack of a better term, brother. He hadn't gotten a chance to speak much with Darren yesterday, what with him needing to set up his classroom, office and sleeping quarters on top of explaining how the barrier had been closed by someone or something and that was why the boys had missed the train to Dumbledore, twice. Than before the feast the headmaster had called Loki to his office and 'politely asked' him not to threaten other staff members. It seemed Snape ran to his benefactor with a sob story after their encounter, reminded Loki of that Mediterranean war god who ran off and complained to daddy when someone actually fought back. Pathetic indeed.

Oh well, at least Darren would be in his first ever class later that day and Loki was looking forward to seeing what the boy was like. Looking away from the students, Loki focused on his meal. Kobold cooking was incredible and Loki had to force himself to limit the amount he ate to 'acceptable human portions'. He'd just have the kobolds, or House-Elves as they were now called, send him up several helpings when he finished up in the hall.

_**X**_

After lunch the second-year Griffindors and Hufflepuffs made their way up to the DADA class. Their mood was mixed. Many, mostly the girls, where babbling and going on about the 'Dashing Gilderoy Lockhart'. Several of the boys were excited about about meeting someone as well known as him and the remaining boys didn't think much of him.

"Dad knew him in school." Darren told Ron. "Said he was a joke, okay on theory but terrible with the practical aspect. And have you read his books? They read like muggle fairy-tales. Dad thinks he lies or steals credit about what's done."

"He taught Mr. Lyesmith, the man who wrote 'Dark Defence', the text book." Hermione spoke up as they entered the classroom. "And he has those awards. Besides do you think Professor Dumbledore would hire someone who couldn't do the job correctly?"

"Well, Dumbledore did let You-Know-Who teach here last year, and Hagrid did say how Lockhart was the only man to apply. Oh, and he got those awards for the things he's claimed to have done." Ron countered. "Either way, we'll find out now. Here he comes."

"Welcome class, so enjoying your first day back?" Loki asked as he entered the classroom from his adjoining office. "Since I didn't teach here last year I've no way of knowing how far you got in your studies. My predecessor, Professor Quirrell, left very few class plans. You are however using Lokke's book 'Dark Defence' and so I've devised a simple way of identifying how far along you are. A test!" This got a collective groan from the class, Hermione excluded. "Now, now. It only covers the first quarter of the book and results won't count for your end of year grades. Just try to answer as many questions as you can, leave it blank if you haven't studied the topic yet. You have thirty-five minutes."

With that Loki waved his wand, causing the class' copies of the book to levitate several feet about their desks and stacks of paper to appear in front of each student. Loki stared at the students for a short while before informing them that they had thirty-two minutes remaining.

_**X**_

Loki felt his first week teaching went well, apart from the rumours that he'd threatened to kill Dumbledore. All he'd said was if Snape kept hiding behind the man's coat-tails every time he provoked someone stronger than him, eventually someone would plough through said coat-tails to get at him. The other teachers were divided over this. Some appeared scandalised he would take back to the headmaster, while others cheered him on for standing up to Snape's bullying behaviour. It had taken him nearly three quarter's of an hour to convince Hagrid that he hadn't threatened the man's idol.

But it was the weekend and so Loki planned to explore the grounds a bit, maybe even see if Hagrid was up for a few drinking games down in the local tavern. As he was passing the Quidditch pitch Loki heard someone shriek 'How dare you!' and decided to investigate. He arrived in time to see Darren point his wand under another student's are, possiblely Flint from Slytherin, and curse Draco Malfoy. As the rest of the Slytherin team reached for their wands Loki intervened.

"Enough." Loki bellowed. "What is going on here. Potter, why did you attack a fellow student?" Loki studied the other boy's face, taking in all the boils and sores that Darren's spell had caused.

"He called Hermione a Mudblood." Darren responded as if it explained and justified his actions. Ymir's Balls, Loki wondered, who thought the kid it's okay to attack people if they say things you don't like? Most likely his father or Black. From what Loki gathered from Harry's memories neither ever showed sorrow over their bullying Slytherins.

"Flint, take young Malfoy to the hospital wing. I don't know any healing magic and don't want any of you lot trying to fix it in case something goes wrong." Loki ordered. "And you Potter, five points from Griffindor and detention tonight."

"But that's not fair." Ron whined. "Malfoy isn't being punished."

"That is because calling a fellow student an insulting name is frowned upon, but not against school rules." Loki explained. "However, hexing a fellow student is against school rules and Darren should consider himself lucky I caught him rather than some of the other members of staff. Since we are on the Quidditch pitch and most of you are wearing Quidditch robes, this could be considered a Quidditch foul and see him banned from flying for the rest of the year, or even his remaining time at the school. Instead he's lost a few points that young Hermione over there will regain come classed on Monday and has to spend an hour or two copying pages out of a book later tonight. Quite frankly, considering how vicious that spell was I think the punishment is too lenient. Darren, look, you need to learn when to fight with your fists and whern to fight with your tongue. A few well delivered insults and young Malfoy would have been a laughing stock. Instead you attacked and made yourself the loser. Next time, think before you act."

Everyone was quite as they realised how lucky Darren had been. The silence was broken when Hermione asked what Mudblood meant.

"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of." Ron said. "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who was Muggle-born – you know, non-magical parents. There are some wizards – like Malfoy's family – who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood." Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes and explain the proper meaning of the term. It was a basic insult directed at 'Mountain' or 'Earth' giants or those descended from from such giants. Hell, Loki himself used it as an embarrassing nickname for Thor when the boy was young, on account of his mother being one. Loki noticed how Ron was still going on about the term and decided to end it before it became a full blown rant.

"Be that as it may, you cannot punish a person for their opinions." Loki said as he turned to leave. "I'll leave you to continue your practise, but remember Darren. Detention with me tonight at eight o'clock sharp. Oh and before I go, remember what I said. Insulting classmates is frowned on but not illegal. Next time Malfoy or student angers you, insult them. For young Malfoy I'd recommend calling him a 'pillow-eating Nancy boy'", this was met by gasps from the older students, although the meaning of the insult went over the heads of Darren, Ron and Hermione, "but not in the headmaster's presence. He may take offence."

_**X**_

At eight o'clock Darren knocked on the door to Professor Lockhart's office. The door opened a minute later to show the man wearing jeans and a shirt instead of robes, the man seemed to dislike waering robes and wore muggle clothing whenever he could. He beckoned Darren in and lead him into the office at the back of the class. Darren studied the room for a moment, there were numerous weapons mounted on the walls alongside several displays containing snapped wands. Beside each wand was a name. It took Darren a moment to realise that they must have belonged to witches and wizards the professor had beaten in his travels. There was also copies of old sketches and pictures of paintings on the walls. The room reminded Darren of a small museum he'd visited with his family shorty before Harry died. It had been in Germany and was dedicated to old Germanic legends.

"There is the book you'll be copying out of. I've also provided quills and parchment." Lockhart explained. "You may begin."

Darren examined the book and laughed. It was a book of insults. Thousands upon thousands of them and it looked like the professor had some as well. Shaking his head Darren set about writing. After about an hour there was a knock on the door and Professor Flitwick entered.

"Gilderoy. Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could take up a few moments of your time? Oh, Mr. Potter! What are you doing here?" The tiny teacher asked.

"Detention." Lockhart replied. "And of course. Keep on working Darren. I'll return shortly." With that the two professors left.

_**X**_

What had started as a small discussion on the meaning of the runes involved in warding early the day before had blown into a full scale argument between Loki, who was working on old Asgardian warding, Flitwick, working on Goblin warding, and Professor Babbling, who thought 'Study of Ancient Runes' at Hogwarts and was working on what the text book said. Loki finally ended it by pointing out several mistranslations in the book and challenging Flitwick to a warding contest the next day. Both would construct their wards and have someone else try and breach them.

When Loki got back to his office around midnight he was shocked to see Darren still there. He told the boy to run along after giving him a note to present to anyone who stopped him for being out of bounds.

"Sir" Darren asked as he left. "What does the plaque over your door mean?"

Loki stared at the plague over the door to his office. "It translates as:

This is the world we live in,

And these are the hands we're were given.

Use them and lets start trying,

To make it a place worth living in.

It's just something I picked up somewhere. Lokke has dozens of them. Little quips and quotes. I just happen to like that one."

Since Darren had been raised in the wizarding world, he missed the musical quote and could only say "Oh, well good night sir." Darren said as he left. As he neared the door at the back of the classroom Darren heard something. It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone-marrow, a voice of breath-taking, ice-cold venom.

"_Come... come to me... let me rip you... let me tear you... let me kill you..."_

Darren stopped and turned. Searching for the source of the voice. He stared at Loki for a moment, saw that Loki hadn't reacted to anything, shook his head and headed off to bed.

_**X**_

When Loki was ready to retire for the night, he scanned his chambers and wondered aloud. "I wonder who that was? No, I wonder what that was?"

_**XXX**_

_**And that's it. Anyone who is reading dglsprincess105's brilliant fic, 'Harry Lokison the Trickster's **__**Heir', will know there is a link between Slytherin's Basilisk and Jormungand in it. I'd just like to say that they will also be a slight link between the two creatures here, but I came up with it independently well over a week ago and didn't steal the idea of linking them. And if you're not familiar with princess' fic, go read it. I also placed a small shout-out to one of Kyugan's fics here, the fic in question gave me the idea for what's happening in my fic right now.**_

_**Any information on the Harry Potter world comes from my copies of the books, or the Harry Potter Wikia. If I get any of the major facts wrong blame the site. Info on the Norse myths comes from typing something into Google and reading whatever comes up, if anyone has the name of a good reliable site I could use please PM it to me.**_

_**Also, one non-existent cookie to who ever can guess which god I likened Snape too. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	8. And so it begins

_**Right, I'm gonna try and get several chapters out as quickly as I can... Mainly so I'll be able to play Arkham City when it comes out. I'm hoping to get 2nd year done by New Year's at the latest, after which I'll work on whatever wins the poll. Hope people are voting. Oh, and unless noted the events in Darren's life occur similarly to Canon Harry's. Anyway, on with the show.**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

October had arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle... Not that Loki was bothered. What did bother Loki was the raindrops the size of bullets that thundered down for days on end and turned the paths across the grounds into muddy streams. Made travelling down to Hagrid's hut or the taverns difficult. Which was a problem when the headmaster had banned all alcohol in the school apart from that served at feasts. The weather having forced Loki to stay inside, with several tonnes of stone over his head, meant he could at least use the library to research topics that interested him, reasoning that if he's gonna be crushed it may as well happen after he's learned what he came to learn. On one particularly wild day Loki came across Darren speaking with the 'Griffindor Ghost' Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, or Nearly Headless Nick as the students called him. Loki tended to avoid the ghosts, feeling the dead should be in Niflheim or Valhalla and not wandering around here on Midgard. Loki Overheard Darren be invited to a 'Deathday Party' on Halloween. Well, it wasn't any of his business what the boy did in his spare time.

Speaking of Darren, Loki was rather disappointed in his 'brother'. The boy was reckless and quick tempered. He, like most of the 'Light', was also bigoted against the 'Darker' families. Loki had even had to call him on it a few times, pointing out the hypocritical nature of insulting/hating simply because Slytherins don't like muggleborns. Loki got the feeling that particular comment made him rather unpopular in the Griffindor Common Room. Not that Loki really cared, mind you. There were, at best, two people in the whole school that Loki felt would pose anything resembling a challenge should ever fight the staff.

_**X**_

Hallowe'en came around pretty quickly. Loki was in good humour since there would be alcohol at the feast for the teachers. He went to class that morning with a spring in his step and a full roast chicken in his mouth, he needed the calories. Loki spent most of his first class, Fourth Year Griffindors and Ravenclaws telling stories and trading jokes with his students. A subtle compulsion near the end on one of the Weasley boys, Fred if Loki's nose was right, meant that a rather unique map was left behind when the bell rang. Loki gazed down on the classroom occupied by 'Gilderoy Lockhart' and smiled. A few simple binding spells over the pre-existing enchantments and Loki was hidden completely.

"Good. Wouldn't want anyone knowing where I go." Loki said as he retrieved a blank piece of parchment from his desk. "Now to copy the layout of the school, never know when it'll be needed." Loki wiped the map and hid both it and the copy in his desk as another class entered.

_**X**_

That evening Loki traded seats and joined Hagrid near the end of the table. The two spent the whole feast drinking and telling amusing tales. Loki soon felt like he was home in Asgard with friends, something that immediately soured his mood. Thankfully the feast was coming to an end and Loki could leave without anyone noticing his darkening mood. As Loki began to ascend the grand staircase he heard someone shriek about a cat. Loki set off with a number of other teachers behind him.

_**X**_

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Filch demanded to know as he shouldered his way through a large crowd of students. He'd heard one of the brats shout something about Mudbloods and was investigating, hoping to get one of the little beasts in trouble. Then he saw his cat, Mrs Norris, and fell back, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What happened to Mrs Norris." He shrieked before his eyes fell on Darren. "You!" he screeched, "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you I'll -"

"Argus!" Dumbledore bellowed as he arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he swept past Darren, Ron and Hermione and detached Mrs Norris from the torch bracket. "Come with me, Argus." He said to Filch. "You too, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger"

My office is nearest, Headmaster – just upstairs." Lockhart said, stepping forward to examine the cat. "Perhaps we should -"

"Yes, thank you, Gilderoy." Dumbledore replied. The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart followed with a concerned look on his face; as did Professors McGonagall and Snape.

As they entered Lockhart's darkened office Darren saw that additional tapestries had been added to the walls. Lockhart flicked his wand igniting the wicks of the candles on his desk and gestured for Dumbledore to put Mrs Norris down so she could be examined. Lockhart looked at Darren, Ron and Hermione before pointing at a battered old couch on the edge of the candle light's pool, the trio exchanged tense looks before sinking onto it.

The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs Norris' fur. He was gazing at her through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers prodding and poking. McGonagall was bent almost as close and Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow while wearing a most peculiar expression: as though he was trying very hard not to smile. Lockhart had taken a simple scroll of parchment and a long, acid green quill out of a drawer and set them on a table near the couch, but not before placing the quill in his mouth and sucking on it for a second. He than moved over to a large cabinet as the quill began to write automatically on the parchment. The trio noticed it was writing in old runes rather than English. From the cabinet he removed a large glass and a bottle of Firewhiskey, poured and downed a small measure before pouring a larger measure and handing the glass to Filch, who was sitting in Lockhart's chair at the desk with his head buried in his hands. As much as Darren detested Filch, Darren couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him.

"Well, is she alive or not?" Lockhart asked rather bluntly. This prompted an agonised cry from Filch and a rather harsh stare from McGonagall. Snape appeared annoyed while Dumbledore simply turned to Filch and said Mrs Norris was not dead. Hermione noticed the quill backtrack and cross out several bullet-points worth of runes.

"Not dead?" Choked Filch, looking at Mrs Norris. "But why's she all... all stiff and frozen?"

"Petrified most likely." Lockhart spoke up as he leaned over the cat wearing a par of thick framed glasses, the lenses of which glowed a fainted red, and waved his wand in a lazy, figure eight pattern over her stiff form. "The question is how?"

"Ask him!" Filch screamed, turning his blotched and tear-stained face to Darren.

"No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced -"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, his blotchy face purpling. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found – in my office – he knows I'm a – I'm a" Filch's face worked horribly. " He knows I'm a squib!" He finished.

"I never touched Mrs Norris?" Darren said loudly, uncomfortable with everyone, excluding Lockhart who was still focused on Mrs Norris, looking at him.

"Rubbish!" snarled Filch.

"If I might speak, Headmaster." Snape said from the shadows "Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time." He said, a slight sneer curling his mouth as though he doubted it. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why were they in the upstairs corridor at all? Why weren't they at the Hallowe'en feast?"

Darren, Ron and Hermione launched into an explanation about the Deathday Party "... there were hundreds of ghosts, they'll tell you we were there..."

"But why not join the feast afterwards?" said Snape "Why go up to that corridor?"

Because... because..." Darren said, his heart thumping very fast, what could he say that sounded less far-fetched than a dis-embodied voice only he could hear? "Because we were tired and wanted to go to bed." he finished.

"Without any supper?" Snape asked, a triumphant smile flickering across his face. The smile widened when Ron's stomach rumbled loudly as he tried to say the hadn't been hungry. "I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful. It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Griffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."

Really, Severus." McGonagall said sharply. "I see no reason to stop the boy playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong."

Dumbledore was giving Darren a searching look, as he opened his mouth to speak he, along with everyone else jumped when Lockhart spoke up. "The boy had no hand in this, nor did Young Weasley or Granger. This wasn't done by human magic. Maybe a potion, although unlikely. My guess is either a creature or an enchanted artefact. See for yourself" As he was speaking Lockhart had removed the glasses he was wearing and was offering them to Dumbledore. While the Headmaster replaced his half-moon spectacles with the thick rimmed ones Lockhart replaced the parchment the quill had been writing on with a blank one. "As you can see, no traces of magic. The detectors would have activated if an artefact powerful enough to do this activated in Hogwarts... Meaning a creature. Only two I'm aware of with petrifying abilities like this are Gorgons and Cockatrices. That said a Gorgon would have caused the skin to harden slightly and a cockatrice's breath would still be detectable. Basilisks are out as they kill instantly, like most animals that don't eat live prey. And now professors, if you both are done panicking about your silly Quidditch Cup, could you perhaps help with trying to solve what happened?"

McGonagall had the decency to look ashamed while Snape fixed Lockhart with a spiteful glare. He did, however, quickly avert his gaze when Lockhart narrowed his eyes. Dumbledore told the trio they could go, which they quickly did with a joking 'Just be sure not to leave town, I may have questions' from Lockhart.

__**X**__

Loki watched the kids leave before pouring Filch another glass of Firewhiskey and turning to stare at the other teachers. "Well, any theories, and please Severus none that pin the blame on Young Potter or his friends. Sure they are talented, but no where near this talented. Hell, I'd say you'd be hard pushed to manage something like this."

"What... what about Mrs Norris?" Filch asked, on the verge of tears.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus." Dumbledore said patiently. "Madam Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they are full size, I will have a potion made which shall revive Mrs Norris."

"In the mean time, I'll track down whatever is responsible Argus." Loki assured his fellow member of staff. "After all it may pose a risk to the student body and as DADA teacher I am responsible for the defence of the school and the protection of the students in addition to my duties as an instructors... Or was that changed Headmaster?"

"No Gilderoy, but it is unnecessary." Dumbledore answered. "I'll look into it. Now, we shall achieve nothing else her tonight. We should retire for the night."

"Headmaster." Snape spoke up. "About Potter -"

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." He replied firmly.

Loki handed Filch the remainder of the Firewhiskey bottle and helped the man to his feet. "Come along Argus, I'll walk you back to your chambers. Goodnight Headmaster, Severus, Minerva."

"Goodnight Gilderoy." Dumbledore said, before gently picking up Mrs Norris and carrying her out of the office.

__**XXX**__

__**Okay I'm stopping there. I'll admit a large portion of this chapter is taken straight from the chapter "The Writing on the Wall" in 'CoS'. If you think that's a cop out, than say so in I'll do it less in future. Please review and don't forget to vote if you haven't. I'm a huge fan of 'Rorschach's Blot' especially **_**'The Meaning of Fear' trilogy he posted in 'Odd Ideas'. Thats were the idea of the DADA teacher also being in charge of the school's defence comes from.**_

__**Oh, before I finish up quick question. 'The Marauders, Voldemort's best recruitment agents?' I created a forum and posted this question on it. A link is on my profile page, if you agree or disagree let me know. While not in this fic, the idea will be explored in later HP stories I do so I want to get other people's views before I use it. Oh, and that non-existent cookie is still up for grabs. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**__

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	9. The Legend

_**Hi everybody! Another chapter on it's way. Nothing major to report other than to thank everyone who's voted in the Poll, especially the two people who voted for the HP/LoK crossover [It brings the total to three]. I'd also like to thank 'Archmage of Necromancy' and 'Evillevi' for commenting on the forum thread I mentioned at the end of last chapter. I'm gonna add other threads related to the stories mentioned in the Poll and one for anyone who wants to complain/ask anything about 'Mischief Managed' itself. Anyway, on with the show.**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

For a few days, the school could talk about little else than the attack on Mrs Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's mind by pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might come back. Many had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with 'Mrs Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover', but to no effect. The words continued to gleam as brightly as ever on the stone. When Filch wasn't guarding the scene of he crime, he was sulking red-eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like 'breathing loudly' and 'looking happy'.

Darren had noticed a few students giving him a wide breath. A few days after Halloween Justin Finch-Fletchley even sped off in the opposite direction when Darren met him in the halls. Even Hermione was acting weird. While it was normal for the bushy-haired girl to spend a lot of time reading, but she now did little else. And neither Darren or Ron could get a response out of her. She also seemed to be in rather poor humour owing to the fact she'd forgotten to pack her copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' and all the library's copies had a two week waiting list because other students wanted them. The Trio set off for History of Magic, which was thought by professor Binns the only ghost on staff. He was the single most boring teacher in the whole school and was known to put students to sleep in under an hour, regardless of the day's topic – which was almost always Goblin Rebellions. However today was different, today everyone paid attention when Hermione asked about the 'Chamber of Secrets'.

Professor Binns blinked. "my subject is History of Magic." He said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal in facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends. Binns cleared his throat with a small noise that sounded like chalk snapping and tried to continue

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?" She asked.

"Well." Professor Binns began slowly. " Yes, one could argue that, I suppose. However, the legend of which you speak is such a sensational, even ludicrous tale that I highly doubt he ever had a basis in fact. And now Miss Grant, if you continue to interrupt I shall be forced to ask you to leave."

_**X**_

Loki looked up from the papers he'd been correcting as one of the Second Year classes entered, Griffindor and Hufflepuff, and took their assigned seats. When they had all taken their seats Loki took the roll and prepared to collect the assignments he'd set the class. As he stared Loki noticed Ron's hand in raised.

"Yes, Ron.?" Loki asked. "If you don't have your work than you'd better have a good excuse."

"No sir." Ron said quickly, holding up the parchment he'd done his homework on. " I wanted to ask you, have you ever heard of the Chamber of Secrets?"

Loki scanned the classroom, taking in the interested faces of all the students. He was silent a moment before he simply returned to collecting the homework. When he was finished Loki walked to his desk and answered Ron. "To answer your question,I have Mr Weasley. While I wouldn't say I'm an expert on the matter, I know of the legend and based on historical evidence have come to my own conclusion about the matter."

"Could you, you know, tell us?" Ron asked a bit nervously.

"We'll vote." Loki answered. "Either we continue with the lesson and you all find out about the legend yourselves or I tell you the legend but you have to read what we'd have been studying today yourselves and do the assignment without advice from me. Now raise you hand if you want to here the about the Chamber of Secrets." Loki watched as almost all the students raised their hands. "Very well."

"I'm sure you all know that Hogwarts was founded little over a thousand years ago, the precise date is unknown, by the four greatest British witches and wizards of the time. The houses are named in honour of them – Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. This castle was built to house and train young magic users far from muggle persecution." Loki paused and scanned the room, stalling for time while he worked out the best way to phrase the rest of the story. "For a time all was well, the Founders thought those who attended the school but disagreements soon sprang up. A rift formed between Slytherin and Gryffindor over the matter of muggleborns. Slytherin felt it would be better to keep magical learning contained to only those with magical parentage. He believed that muggleborns students where untrustworthy, understandable considering the times. The disagreements became more and more heated until Slytherin himself had had enough and left the school." Loki paused and took a sip of water, from a glass that sat on his desk, and continued.

"This is all accepted fact and is backed up with historical evidence, however the legend of the 'Chamber' stories told by those who knew Slytherin. It says that Slytherin built a secret chamber somewhere in the castle and which only he or his heirs would be able to unseal. It is said that the heir would come to the school and open the chamber, realising the horror within and that he, or she, would cleanse the school of any that were unworthy to learn magic. The school has been checked many times but no one has ever found anything, to be honest I don't really think it exists." Loki looked a a small clock and than addressed the class again. "We still have a little while to go, so ask any questions you have and, if I can, I'll answer them."

Hermione was the first to speak. " Sir, what exactly did you mean by the 'horror within'?"

"No one knows Hermione." Loki replied. "The most likely case of Wild Mass Guessing says it's a monster of some kind. The fact that it's been over a thousand years and no one has seen hide nor hair of it lends to the belief that it's all bullshi I mean rubbish." The ending got a laugh from the kids.

Ernie Macmillan spoke up next. "But sir if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's heir no one else would be able to get in, would they?"

"True Ernie, true." Loki countered. "But no entrance at all has ever been found. To my knowledge every Headmaster and Headmistresses has conducted at least one search, they have all failed to find even a speck of evidence."

"But sir" piped up Parvati Patil " You'd probably have to use Dark magic to open it and"

"Just because someone doesn't use Dark Magic does not mean they cannot use it." Loki snapped harshly. "This school has seen many Dark Wizards and Witches teach here. Our current Headmaster has most likely forgotten more about the Darkest forms of magic than you lot will ever learn."

"Sir." Darren spoke slowly. "You said 'understandable considering the times' about Slytherin not wanting to teach Muggle-borns, why?"

Loki took a moment to calm himself before answering. "Firstly let me say that I do not support 'blood purity' in any form, I do however support the idea of limiting your exposure to potential enemies. Now if any of you ever get the chance to read one of the few surviving samples of Salazar Slytherin's writings, you'll all be shocked to see that not once is the 10th century equivalent of Mudblood used. I know I was. The man was concerned with Witch Hunts and the fact that many were started by muggleborns, covering their own arse, or by the relatives of muggleborns who recognised the signs. You'll notice I said the argument was over the trustworthiness of muggleborns and had nothing to do with their blood itself. He even opposed the idea of accepting pure or half blooded students who'd been raised by muggles for fear of alerting the fanatics." Loki took finished off the glass of water and continued. "If you check the school records, you'll find that between 1580 and 1630 the number of muggleborns that received a letter to almost a third of what it had been before that. One of the main reasons I doubt it exists is the tale mentions destroying those unworthy as opposed to untrustworthy like Slytherin spoke of. "

The rest of the class progressed with Loki answering questions or challenging points from the students. At the end of class Loki held Parvati back and apologised for his harsh outburst in relation to her somewhat naive comment. As he prepared to set off to the Great Hall for dinner a house elf appeared with a note form the Headmaster.

"Gilderoy, please refrain from discussing any topic related to the 'Chamber of Secrets' within earshot of students. We wouldn't want to feed fuel to any panic now would we." Loki read aloud... "Ymir's ball-sack."

_**X**_

About a week had passed since Lockhart had explained exactly what the 'Chamber of Secrets' was meant to be. Darren, Ron and Hermione had all come to the conclusion that Malfoy was the most likely suspect as to who was the real heir. Hermione had mentioned trying to use something called Polyjuice Potion but they had no way to get it. Unfortunately the book containing it was in the Restricted Section. Darren had suggested trying to pass of their interest in the book as purely theoretical, but they knew no teacher in the school was thick enough to fall for that.

The Trio had just finished their final class for the day and where on their way to dinner when Ron paused and took of in the other direction.

"I'll catch up in a few." He called over his shoulder before turning a corner and disappearing from few. Darren and Hermione just stared down the hall after him in confusion before turning to each other with identical 'what just happened?' looks on their faces.

Ron met arrived at the Gryffindor table about five minutes after them with a large grin on his face and discreetly passed a piece of paper to Hermione.

"You'll get less weird looks handing this in." He said, the smile never leaving his face and he began to eat . Hermione looked at the paper and saw it was a note authorising the removal of 'Moste Potente Potions' from the Restricted Section, until the end of the school year if necessary, signed by professor Lockhart.

"What, I mean how?" Hermione asked, very confused.

Ron's smile just grew larger as he answered "Simple, I asked."

_**XXX**_

_**Right, another chapter done. A bit shorter than the others but I decided to finish it here since the chapter as sat on my memory-key half finished for over two weeks**_, Arkham City rocks,**_ and I just wanted to get it cleared. Not much in the way of action here, mostly just the story of the Chamber and a bit of mischief in the making with Loki – He knows what they want the book for and is letting them have it for shits and giggles. I know I mentioned it at the beginning but again thanks to 'Archmage of Necromancy' and 'Evillevi' for using the forum. Also those threads I mentioned are up and running if anyone wants to use them. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter._**

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	10. Stop Helping Me!

_**Hi, me again. So how's life? You good? That's great. Nothing to say, other than to say thank you to those who voted in the Poll and those who have commented on the story.**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

The Second Year Gryffindors were just finishing up a DADA class. Loki watched as they gathered up their books and headed towards the door. Things where getting bad, students worried and teachers unable to do a thing to help. The Headmaster was actively trying to suppress information on the problem and was even stonewalling Loki when he attempted to investigate himself. The man had his reasons, Loki hoped. Loki followed the students out and down the hall, increasing his stride to catch up with Darren and his friends.

"How's the arm?" Loki asked in reference to the Quidditch injury from the previous Saturday.

"Fine sir. Do they know what caused the Bludger to go rouge like that?" Darren answered as he nervously rubbed his right arm.

"Rolanda is checking. She's quite annoyed actually." Loki chuckled. "real big fan of fair play, she is. If she finds whoever did that she's make him, or her, suffer for it. Well, I'll glad you're well and remember those essays are due Monday." Loki said as he descended the stairs and set off for the staffroom.

Loki settled himself into one of the chairs and helped himself to several of biscuits as he went through the events of the first Quidditch match he'd ever seen.

_**X-FLASHBACK-X**_

Loki settled down next to Auroro Sinistra in one of the stands to on the midpoint of the pitch. He understood the basics of how Quidditch was played thanks to Lockhart's memories but to actually see it would be something else. Loki lamented the limits his vessel had, if he'd been using his own body his eyes would have been able to keep track of the Snitch and all the players even at full speed.

It wasn't even one minute into the match before Loki realised something was wrong. One of the Bludgers kept targeting Darren, it even halted in mid air to redirect itself towards him. Loki saw one of the Weasley twins signal for a time-out and watched as the Bludger hovered near the Gryffindor team.

"Pardon me." Loki said to Sinistra as he began to move down the aisle. "I need to speak with the Headmaster. Something isn't right." Loki paused for a moment and forced his eyes to adjust the spectrum in which they saw things. The ability to do this was often called 'mage sight' or some such rubbish but Loki couldn't care less about it's name. All that mattered was it allowed him to see how the 'winds of magic' flowed in his vicinity and to spot enchantments or detect traces of spellwork. Loki heard the whistle sound and set off as quickly as he could down the rickety staircase in through the stand. He'd seen what he needed to, magic other than the standard charms had been added to that Bludger and was making it target Darren. As he went, Loki conjured a pair of thick framed glasses, the lenses of which glowed a faint red, so that he could justify being able to see the magic. As he reached the entrance to the stand Dumbledore was seated in Loki heard a cheer ring out from the Gryffindor supporters and turned towards the pitch, where he saw Darren lying not far away and the Bludger speeding towards his head.

"Fuck!" Loki cursed. "Expulso." Loki cast the, relatively, safer of the two Blasting Curses to reduce to Bludger to dust before it could kill his younger sibling. By the time Loki reached Darren his team mates had begun to gather around him, the spectators all seemed to be making there way down towards the pitch.

"Move aside, move aside. Let me take a look" Loki said as he pushed his way past the Quidditch players. He studied the arm for a moment before adopting a solemn look. "Looks bad Darren, I think we may have to amputate." The look of sheer pants staining terror on the boy's face was to much and he laughed. "I'm joking. Lets get you to the Hospital Wing and Poppy will have that fixed in no time." Loki conjured a floating stretcher under Darren, picked up the boy's broom and set off for the castle. As he passed Rolanda Hooch he informed her that someone had clearly enchanted the Bludger to target Darren.

_**X-FLASHBACK END-X**_

Loki could have tried to fix it himself, but would have most likely destroyed every bone in Darren's arm. Loki decided he really needed to learn healing magic. Of course Loki ended ended back in the Hospital wing later that night with another student.

_**X-FLASHBACK-X**_

He'd been up late correcting essays from the Forth Years and had decided to get something to eat from the Kitchens. As he descended into basement Loki spotted a student standing frozen in his path coming up the steps. The girl's eyes where wide open and had a kind of 'deer-in-headlights' look. Loki saw a Prefect Pin on her lapel and so prepared to send her on her way, but than Loki noticed she wasn't blinking, or moving at all for that matter. Her eyes were locked on the tip of the silver platter she held in her hands and Loki noticed one of her feet was raised slightly off the ground, as though she stopped mid-step.

"Ymir's frozen ball-sack!" Loki exclaimed. "Elf! Elf! Dammit I need an elf now! " Loki called as loud as he could.

"Yes, Professor?" One of the school elves asked as he appeared beside Loki." "How's can Squ-"

"Contact the Headmaster and have him meet me at the Hospital Wing. No, first alert the Hospital Wing, than the Headmaster." Loki interrupted. He cast a quick look at the girl before adding "Get Filius as well. Tell him on of his students has been attacked." With that Loki proceed to place a charm on the platter, so nothing would be disturbed, and levitated the girl towards the Hospital Wing leaving a startled and confused elf in his wake.

_**X**_

Dumbledore arrived a moment or two after Loki with Flitwick hot on his heels. Loki didn't look up from the prone body of the girl, Penelope Clearwater, which he was studying under his pair of thick framed glasses, a great way to justify being able to see magic.

"Gilderoy, what happened?" Dumbledore asked as soon as he approached. The old man actually looked quite funny in his woolly dressing gown and nightcap but Loki ignored it for now.

"I was on my way down to the Kitchens for a snack when I met her coming up" Loki explained. "Saw she was a prefect and figured she was just finished her rounds and decided to get something to eat before bed. Took me a few seconds to notice she'd been petrified. Charmed the platter so that nothing would fall off. Figured you'd want to see her as she was found with before we did anything, you know in case any evidence was tampered with." Loki took off the glasses and handed them to Dumbledore.

"Did you find anything Gilderoy?" Flitwick asked, worry for his student evident in his voice.

"No, same as the cat." Loki sighed. "I've told two of the elves to make sure nothing passes through the stairwell I found her on until I've checked it out. Regardless if they be student, professor or spectre." Loki watched as the Headmaster gently removed the tray from the girl's hands and set it aside on a bed-side locker.

"Headmaster, the Chamber is no mere legend is it?" Loki asked.

"No, Gilderoy. It is not." Dumbledore replied.

"I understand you said it was unnecessary but I think I should actively investigate this, as well as start preparing the students in the most likely event that this thing attacks again." Loki stated. He'd have said more but the three other Heads of Houses entered.

"What's happened Albus?" McGonagall asked urgently.

"Another attack. Near the Basements." Flitwick answered as he accepted the glasses from Dumbledore and started his own examination of Penelope.

"What does this mean?" Asked Sprout asked.

"It means" Dumbledore said "that the chamber of Secrets is indeed open again".

"But Albus... surely... who?" McGonagall stuttered.

"The question is not who?" Dumbledore replied, his eyes on Penelope. "The question is how?"

As this exchange was occurring, Loki was watching Snape. At the mention of the Basements he'd quickly turned his attention on the girl before visibly relaxing. You didn't need to be a mind reader to know he couldn't care since she wasn't one of his House. Loki anger doubled when he remembered the thinking of all who shared the same 'mark' as Snape when it came to muggle born wizards or witches.

Snape waited until Dumbledore had finished speaking before speaking up. "Headmaster, what was Pott-"

"Potter was not there this time Severus, nor was Mr Weasley or Miss Granger." Loki snapped. "In fact their was no trace of any student, Gryffindor or otherwise, so please help us try and figure out what did this or PISS OF"

Snape went red with rage and actually tried to draw his wand only to stop when Dumbledore roared at both of them, chastising Loki for his language and Snape for being unhelpful.

"Gilderoy, we shall speak tomorrow morning about what you suggested." Spoke the Headmaster slowly, as if he was talking to two very annoying children. "For now, there is nothing more we can do for this poor girl. Goodnight."

_**X-FLASHBACK END-X**_

Loki had followed the Headmaster from the Staff Table the next morning to his office and began discussing how they could set about protecting the students. It was agreed that teachers and prefects would take extra patrols each night. Dumbledore insisted he'd handle the investigation into the Chamber and Loki should focus on looking after students. Loki had even managed to convince the old man to allow a Duelling Club, to boost morale. Although Loki had the sickening feeling that the Headmaster had thought up of a use of it that would piss him off when Dumbledore's eyes began to sparkle and a half smile formed on his lips.

"Yes, yes. It's a good idea." Dumbledore said as he nodded his head. "When can you start?"

"I'll need a few weeks to speak with Filius, learn the rules and traditions associated with professional duelling." Loki answered. "First class should happen before you release the kids for winter break."

_**X**_

It took a few weeks for Loki to work out what would be acceptable to show the kids and what you get him kicked out of Hogwarts for reckless endangerment. For extra security Loki decided to get Professor Babbling help him erect adjustable rune barriers around the duelling stages to protect the students from rogue spells.

"I figured we'd start with the basics, stance bows that sort of thing. Than show a few simple spells, Disarming and Stunning." Loki told Flitwick the night before the club's first meeting. "Than after Yule I'd we'd divide them up, you take higher years and I'd take the younger years on different nights and move at a steady pace. Sound good?"

"Sounds good. When are we notifying the students?" Flitwick asked back.

"Elves are putting up notes tonight." Loki answered. "Well, time for my patrol. Goodnight Filius."

"Goodnight Gilderoy." The diminutive professor called out as Loki left his office.

_**XXX**_

_**Right, another chapter done. A bit short I know, but with the Duelling Club and the aftermath being such a major event I decided to give it it's own, independent mini-chapter. I slipped in a small reference to an awesome tabletop game's fluff, see if you can find it. If you got any questions about the fic ask them via review, I respond to all that I'm able to, or via the forum thread for the story, it's why I set it up. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	11. Health and Safety gone mad?

_**Hi sorry I haven't been writing anything lately but I've gotten distracted, Skyrim and drunk... well maybe not in that exact order but you get the idea. I've also started reading scans of old Batman comics, ones with Jason Todd as Robin and they lead to even more time wasted. Well I think we all know how this works by now, I write, you read and comment if you like or want to ask a question. This chapter contains [**Parseltongue**]."**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

Loki felt uneasy when he awoke, he wasn't sure why as no attack was reported the night before. Nor was it the Duelling Club that would take place later that evening, a few short minutes speaking with Filius assured Loki that wizards wouldn't recognise a real duel if they wandered right into it. Although to be fair, nor would Loki as long ago he mastered the 'Kick the other guy in the crotch' style of fighting and so never got into duels. Loki shrugged it off and set about preparing for the day ahead.

_**X**_

"Right." Loki said as his fifth year class, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, prepared to leave. "That's us done until New-Year. Now over the break, I want you all to summarize the three main subgroups of Lycanthropy, which are Lycanthropus Magus, Lycanthropus Simia andLycanthropus Exterus. Yule time blessings to you all." As he watched the students leave Loki noticed two arguing over something.

"I'm telling you it is rubbish, they were messing with you." Cedric Diggory said.

"No, it's true."Michael McManus replied. "I'll bet you five Galleons."

"Fine, easiest money I'll ever make." Cedric said, accepting the bet. "Sir, do you mind if we ask you a few quick questions?"

"Not at all, I'll even answer them if you want." Loki laughed. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, seeing as how there are different types of werewolves, are there different types of vampires?" Cedric asked.

"Yes and no." Loki answered. "What we call vampires have no subgroups or variations. There are however creatures who exhibit similar strengths or weaknesses, but they aren't really vampires. Many of these creatures have either died out or only appeared in the myths of other races."

"Oh, maybe it was something else than." Michael said downheartedly. "Can... Can any of those other creatures survive in sunlight?"

"Oh, yes. Many of them can withstand exposure as well as humans... some even better than humans." Loki said before going quite for a moment. "I remember even hearing about an old vampire legend that spoke of a realm where they could stand under the sun and even ruled over humans, keeping them as cattle. I think the name was... Nos-Goth?"

"Really.?" Michael asked, a smile forming on his face. Loki guessed the argument had been over if there were sunlight resistant vampires "So, do any of those creatures sparkle in the light?"

Loki just stared speechless. If any denizen of Asgard passed by they'd be in shock to see Loki at a loss for words. Cedric had buried his face in his hands and was muttering something about finding intelligent friends. Truth be told, Loki'd be saying the same.

"No, Michael. None of them do." Loki began, using the tone of voice reserved for small and somewhat slow children. "In fact, to my knowledge no creature has ever been discovered that sparkles when under sunlight. Perhaps one such creature existed long ago, but if so it was most likely killed off and devoured by smarter creatures who understood the benefits of stealth and camouflage."

As Cedric and Michael left, Loki wrote a quick note for his incoming class, stuck it to the outside of his classroom door and set off for the Hospital Wing in search of a headache cure.

_**X**_

It was just before eight when Darren and his friends arrived in the Great Hall. The long dining tables had been removed and replaced with a large golden stage near the back wall. As usual thousands of candles hovered above in the air and it looked like most of the school had turned up, wand in hand.

"I wander who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione, as they made their way into the large crowd. "Someone told me Professor Flitwick was a duelling champion when he was young, maybe it'll be him. Or it could be Professor Lockhart, I mean he really knows his stuff."

"As long as it's not..." Darren began, but he ended on a groan was Lockhart, wearing a black, padded leather tunic and dark pants under a dull brown travel cloak, walked onto the main stage accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black.

Lockhart waved his arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round. No, can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!" Lockhart Turned and looked at Snape for a moment before continuing. "Now, the Headmaster has granted me permission to start this little Duelling Club, it's to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves. Now originally Professor Flitwick was going to assisting, but something came up. However Professor Snape volunteered to step in as a replacement." Lockhart finished with a soft smile but Darren could see that it didn't reach his eyes. The man was not happy about Snape being here and was making little effort to disguise it.

"Now, due to Filius not being here I guess we'll have to skip over the stances and bows since I don't actually know any of them... But I mean none of you came to learn that right?" Lockhart continued, earning chuckles from the students. "So Severus, I say we give them a little demonstration and than let them practice among themselves. I'd ask you all to step back slightly, but make sure you have a good view... And don't worry, you'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him."

Lockhart made a point of waving his wand in a seemingly random pattern, causing the edge of the stage to shimmer and develop a faint bluish glow.

"Just a basic ward to block any wayward spells." Lockhart explained. "Now note the sturdy grip on our wands and how we are standing, ready to dive to the side should we face a spell that would prove difficult to block. Control and mobility beat power every time."

Lockhart counted down from three and then both of them swung there wands up and over their shoulders, Snape crying 'Expelliarmus' with a vicious smirk on his face. There was a flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted back a few feet. His wand flew out of his hand but he managed to snatch it before it sailed away.

"Do you think he's alright? Hermione squealed through her fingers.

Darren saw Snape's smirk slowly fade as he watched Lockhart shake himself and stare at the man. Lockhart's usual lazy, half-smile was gone and his pale, blue eyes looked as cold as ice.

"He looks like he could scare a Dementor." Ron whispered. Darren could only nod in agreement.

"Expelliarmus, the Disarming Charm. Good choice to demonstrate." Lockhart said slowly, never breaking eye contact with Snape. "Thankfully, you underpowered it and I was only staggered. Had you meant to I may have ended up cracking my head of the wall behind me." The second part was so heavily laced with sarcasm that Darren could actually taste it.

Lockhart jumped off the stage and began moving through the crowd pairing people off. "If you'd care to help me, Severus, we can get them started on practising." He called over his shoulder. Unfortunately for Darren, Snape got to him first.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think." He sneered. "Weasley you can partner with Finnigan. Potter, Mr Malfoy come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger, can partner with Miss Bulstrode."

Darren watched as Malfoy strutted over, smirking. Behind him walked a Slytherin girl who reminded Darren of a ogre. She was large and square, her heavy jaw jutted out aggressively.

"Face you opponent." Snape drawled. "Wands ready and..."

"Hold on, hold on." Lockhart cut in. " Young Percy over there just made a good point. We really should show the younger students how to shield themselves first. Now, maybe a few volunteers to show how it's done..."

"Potter and Malfoy, up here now." Snape snapped, apparently annoyed at having the chance to watch Malfoy and Darren fight taken away from him. Lockhart stopped and made his way towards the stage, pausing to help Darren up.

"Right, when Draco points his wand at you, do this." Lockhart said as he made a simple flicking action and recited the spell name. Darren saw Snape move closer to Malfoy and whisper something in his ear. Malfoy smirked and Darren nervously turned to Lockhart for a repeat demonstration.

"Right, only use Disarming or Shielding charms. Nothing else." Lockhart told them, although Darren felt it was directed more at him than Malfoy.

Once again Lockhart made a point of waving his wand in a seemingly random pattern, causing the edge shimmer and faint bluish glow to reappear.

"Okay face your partner, bow and begin" Lockhart called.

__**X**__

Loki regretted letting these two demonstrate the second they began. Malfoy began casting on 'and', Darren didn't bother with shields or disarming but thankfully neither went any further then low level hexes or jinxes. Muttering a quick 'Finite Incantatem' and lowering the ward, Loki made his way towards the stage meaning to give both of them a good yelling at... Of course that was before Draco did the single dumbest thing Loki had seen all year, including the 'vampire question'. He cast again, with an angry cry of 'Serpensortia' the little fool summoned a long black snake which prepared to strike. Darren panicked and tried to banish it, but only succeeded he knocking it across the stage. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight towards Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself up to strike.

"Leave him." Darren called out to the snake. As the snake slumped to the floor Darren looked up expecting to see relief or grateful, only to see the boy angry and afraid.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" he shouted and stormed out. Loki quickly vanished the snake and cleared his throat.

"Attention. Attention." He called out. "Tonight's meeting is over. A note will be up before you all go home stating if and when the next meeting will be. Now back to your dorms."

Loki watched as Ron tried to pull Darren out of the hall. "Snape, Malfoy and Potter remain."He added.

__**X**__

Darren stopped at the entrance and turned. Professor Lockhart looked pretty annoyed. There was also the fact he called Snape... well Snape. Not Severus nor Professor, just Snape. Darren realised that Lockhart was actually angry and to see the normally joyous and laid back man like that meant bad news. Snape seemed to notice how he was addressed as well as he turned to confront Lockhart.

"Why are you sending..."

"Be quite you you pathetic little worm. Not another word. Is that clear." Lockhart's voice could have frozen steam. "I heard your 'advice' to Malfoy. And it's because he was acting on your instruction that I won't push for expulsion. However fifty points from Slytherin and two weeks worth of detention for recklessly endangering fellow students and failing to follow MY instructions. Potter, you lose forty points and will also serve two weeks detention. You don't have his 'following orders'" Lockhart seemed to spit the excuse "but you were reacting to Malfoy's actions so I won't be pushing for expulsion either. And you" Lockhart turned on Snape "You told him to use those spells and to summon a dangerous snake! If that had bitten anyone they would be dead from it's venom before we got them to the Hospital Wing. We are going to see the Headmaster and if he refuses to get rid of you, I'll go of the Board of Governors and see you kicked out of here." As Lockhart turned to leave the hall he noticed a large group of students watching. "All of you get back to your Dorms now, or I'll take fifteen points from each of you."

As the crowd scattered Lockhart addressed Darren and Malfoy, "both of you back to your dorms." He than turned to Snape, "YOU, follow me."

__**XXX**__

__**And I'm gonna stop there, I had hoped to get a bit more but I'll be spending the next few days celebrating my 21**____**st**____** and so it won't be done. In these chapter I ended up outlining some of the Fluff for one of my potential stories, 'Legacy', slipped in a references to both 'Buffy/Angel' and 'Legacy of Kain', each is worth a non-existent cookie like the god question from Chapter seven which can be amassed and traded in for Spoilers. No points for spotting my cheap dig at Twilight. Anyway thanks to all who have reviewed or voted. And if you want to comment or ask questions send it to me via review/pm/forum. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**__

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	12. Dark Days Ahead?

_**And the poll is closed. The clear winner is 'keep working on Mischief Managed' with 22 of the 38 votes. To all who voted I'd like to say thanks. To all who voted for the winner I say congrats and to those who voted for 'Legacy' I'd like to say I agree it should have won.**_

_**Well, onto more important issues. Mischief Managed is about half way done now, the story will end shortly after Fifth Year. Don't think I have anything else to add so, on with the show!**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

Fawkes was resting on his perch feeling wretched. He'd have a Burning Day soon and he always felt like crap around them but that was the price one paid for immortality, of a sort. The twit had done something stupid again and Fawkes just knew he'd get to see it blow up in the man's face, with luck it would happen before his Burning and therefore he'd have something to take his mind off the horrible feeling of being old. Fawkes looked towards the door when he sensed a mass of anger, power and fear storm up the stairs. He chirped happily when Snape was forced roughly through the door and landed in a heap on the floor. Fawkes turned back to the door trying to see who had manhandled the greasy twat only to promptly experience his first ever heart attack induced Burning. It was Him.

_**X**_

Dumbledore had just enough time to note Fawkes experience a Burning before he was hit by wave upon wave of magically laced rage. Judging from Gilderoy's expression, and murderous intent, Severus most have done something wrong. Dumbledore put on his best 'grandfatherly' face and prepared to pacify the man Dumbledore suspected of being a close to his level, without the Elder wand of course. Speaking of the wand, it seemed to be reacting to the waves of power washing over him. Pulsing a bitter cold through his robes in rhythm. As Dumbledore was putting the final touches to the little speech he'd give to convince Gilderoy to calm done the other man spoke in a tone as cold as a Dementor's breath.

"This man endangered students in a juvenile attempt to make Darren Potter look foolish. Fire him." Lockhart said in an unnaturally calm voice. Dumbledore began to wonder if Gilderoy had a natural affinity for ice based magic as the temperature had dropped several degrees since he'd entered and frost was forming on the windows.

"Perhaps you should start from the beginning and tell me what happened.?" Dumbledore said, silently wondering what Severus had done this time.

Gilderoy began to explain exactly what had happened with the Duelling Club, paying extra attention to Snape's apparent refusal to follow the plan Filius and Gilderoy had come up with. He did pause momentary in his rant against Severus to have a go at Dumbledore for telling Filius to let Severus fill in for him. He mentioned how Severus attempted to seriously harm him while demonstrating the Disarming Spell and than how he deliberately paired up Darren and Draco, two students who despise each other, to demonstrate. Dumbledore felt that Gilderoy was overacting until he heard how Severus had advised young Draco to use certain spells, including 'Serpensortia'.

"While I think you may have been a little harsh with the punishments." the headmaster began slowly. "I can see your point, they were warned and did risk others with their wayward spells." Dumbledore paused to look at Severus who had recovered from his manhandling and taken to standing against one of the walls partly cloaked in shadows, and rather far from Gilderoy. "As for Severus, I'll admit he acted foolishly but I cannot, in fact will not, fire him." Dumbledore saw Severus smirk at Gilderoy as he spoke. Although Gilderoy's comeback wiped the smirk from his face, and worried Dumbledore greatly.

"Then, I'll go above you." came Gilderoy's rather calm, if forced, reply. "The Board of Governors have the power to remove staff members if justifiable reasons are given. And even ignoring tonight, I'm sure I'll be able to get hundreds of cases of favouritism, discrimination and poor safety practices... This year alone."

"While I'll admit Severus can come across as overly generous to Slytherin, I know for a fact he doesn't discriminate against others." Dumbledore began to defend the Potion Master only for Lockhart to cut across him.

"That Mark on his arm begs to differ." Gilderoy snapped. "I was there the day he called Evans a 'Mudblood' in front of half our year. The man discriminates against any not from Slytherin, especially those from Gryffindor and Muggle families." Gilderoy calmed himself before continuing. "I may even push for your removal! Maybe that way we'll get someone who will actually do something about these attacks. Or are you and your old 'friend' Grindelward closer than we thought?"

Dumbledore didn't know what caused it. Was it the threat of being removed? The slight at his preferences? Or that he didn't care for Muggles? Whatever it was, Dumbledore shot to his feet with wand in hand enraged. However as soon as his wand was levelled at Gilderoy, He was banished backwards and disarmed. A small, detached part of his mind noted that Gilderoy Lockhart must have an unbelievable affinity for ice and cold if the severe freezer burn and possible frostbite on his right hand and chest were anything to go by.

"Do Not Threaten Me, Ever!" Gilderoy growled. His eyes flickered to the Elder Wand, lying near his feet. Dumbledore saw as recognition, realisation and confusion briefly passed across the other man's face before he kicked the wand back to it's owner muttering "Elder wood, interesting." With that Gilderoy turned on his heel and felt. At the door he did however report on one other fact about the disaster at the Club. "You'll need to run damage control, other wise people will have Potter pegged as the Heir by breakfast... Boy sure picked a crappy time to reveal he's a Parselmouth."

_**X**_

As Loki predicted, rumours of Darren's ancestry had spread like wildfire. The fact that Justin Finch-Fletchley had been petrified less than twenty-four hours after Darren appeared to sick a snake on him did not help. The fact that a ghost had also been affected caused a panic. This panic worked to Loki's advantage when we 'negotiated' with Dumbledore. The old man was despread to prevent him contacting the Governors. He'd also argued in defence of Snape continuing to work at the school but Loki refused to even entertain the notion. The man was a risk to the students and had to be dealt with. Although Loki was forced to admit that replacing him this late in the school year would be difficult and so settled for him being replaced over the summer break. Although in exchange for this concession Loki was given 'Carte Blanche' in dealing with the Chamber, whatever creature was in it and whoever was responsible for opening it.

Nothing else worth noting appeared to occur over the break, apart from the appearance of a 'catgirl' on Christmas Day. Loki laughed himself raw and made a point of sending up a gift basket full of cream and fish with a 'Get Well Soon' card. He also included a small book detailing the historical usage of animal based Polyjuice Potion. All seemed quite after the students returned apart from some minor vandalism in the Gryffindor's tower. At least everything seemed fine until the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match.

_**X**_

Loki had only just sat down when McGonagall came half-marching, half-running onto the pitch carrying an enormous purple megaphone.

"This match has been cancelled." McGonagall repeated through the megaphone over and over again. "All students are to make there way back to there House Common Rooms, where their Head of House will provide further instructions."

Loki was out of his seat and on his way down through the stand before only one else had finished registering what had been said. He caught up with McGonagall as she told Ron and Darren to follow her.

"Minerva, What's happened?" Loki asked breathlessly.

"Another attack. Near the library." Came the weary reply. "It was ms. Granger." Darren and Ron's faces became masks of horror when she named Hermione.

"Is she?" Loki had to ask.

"Petrified. Like the others." She told him as they entered the Hospital Wing. "We found something strange, a small mirror, near her. Do you have any idea why she'd have had it boys?"

"A mirror?" Loki mused. "Why a mirror?" It took Loki a few moments to connect the dots into something that made sense. "Clever girl."

"Did you say something, Gilderoy?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah, look gotta run. Need to see Silvanus. I think I've worked you why no one's dead." Loki called as he fled the Hospital Wing.

_**X**_

Silvanus Kettleburn had more scars than many of the Aesir Loki had fought alongside, and that was saying something. The man did, however, know his creatures.

"The reflection? Retain the power of a Basilisk's stare? Surely you're joking?" The man laughed, as Loki explained his theory.

"Think about it." Loki countered. "The Gorgon is vulnerable to it's reflection because it contains it's power, so why not a Basilisk's stare be as dangerous?"

"Well no one's ever tested it." Silvanus mused, stroking his chin. "Well, how did each victim see a reflection?"

"The cat, Mrs. Norris, was petrified looking into the water from the nearby bathroom. The Prefect, Penelope Clearwater was looking at the tray she was carrying. Mr. Finch-Fletchley was looking through that ghost."

"Nearly Headless Nick." Silvanus supplied.

"Right, him. Ms Granger had a small mirror, checking around corners to avoid it." Loki continued, the events seemed to fit and he just needed someone else to agree.

"It could work... I'd advise you to speak with Hagrid, just to be sure." Silvanus concluded after a moment's consideration.

"Why should I speak with Rubeus?" Loki asked in confusion.

"Well, he knows more about the little beasties than I do, and well..." kettleburn looked nervous. "You know... They say he was responsible last time."

Loki thanked his fellow professor and set off to speak with his second favourite half-giant.

_**X**_

Hagrid was in the process of putting a slab of fruitcake on a plate, when there was a knock on the door. Hagrid dropped the fruitcake. Darren and Ron exchanged panic-stricken looks, then threw Darren's invisibility cloak over themselves and retreated into a corner. Hagrid checked that they were hidden, seized his crossbow and flung open the door.

"Good evening, Rubeus." Professor Lockhart said, his normal cheer missing from his voice. "May I come in. I need to ask a few questions about the chamber."

"Now look 'ere, I had nothin' to do with it" Hagrid snapped.

"I know, I know." Lockhart tried to calm the huge man. "But I need to know about what happened last time. Minerva is busy arranging suitable patrols and escorts for the students and the Headmaster is in a meeting. That makes you my best chance of getting these answered and, with look, one step closer to solving this before someone dies again."

"Oh, sorry." Hagrid apologised. "Come in, come in. I'll pop the kettle on."

"I'll get the tea, you just try and remember as many details as you can." Lockhart told him as he stepped in and made his way over to the fire. Just as Hagrid sat down there was another knock at the door. This time it was Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Bad business, Hagrid." Said Fudge in a clipped tone. "Very bad business. Had to come Three attacks on Muggle Borns. Things have gone far enough. Ministry's got got act."

As both Hagrid and Dumbledore protested the man's innocence Professor Lockhart finished making the tea.

"Look at it from my point of view." Said Fudge, fidgeting with his bowler. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty..."

"So in other words, it's a publicity stunt." Lockhart cut in as he handed Hagrid and Dumbledore mugs of tea. He than sat on Hagrid's bed and sipped from his own mug. "If this is what our taxes pay for, I want a refund."

"How dare you." Fudge snapped, voice full with shock that someone would say such a thing to his face. Fudge looked like he'd continue but was cut off by a loud rap at the door and Lucius Malfoy entering the hut.

"Already here Fudge." He said approvingly. "good, good."

"What're you doin' here?" said Hagrid furiously. "Get outta my house."

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being in your... er... did you call this a house? Said Lucius Malfoy, sneering as he looked around the small cabin. " simply called at the school and was told the Headmaster was here."

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked. He spoke politely, but there was a fire blazing in his eyes that neither of the boys had ever seen.

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore." Said Lucius lazily, taking a long roll of parchment out of his pocket. "But the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension, you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Another one this afternoon, wasn't there? At this rate there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school."

"Oh, now, see here, Lucius." Fudge spoke up, looking alarmed. "Dumbledore suspended... No,no... Last thing we want just now..."

"The appointment, or suspension, of the Headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge." Said Lucius smoothly.

"More like whoever lines their pockets with gold." Lockhart countered just as smoothly causing Lucius to jump, it seems he hadn't spotted the professor sitting on the bed. Lockhart's comment sparked of something of a stand off between Hagrid, who refused to allow Dumbledore to leave, and Lucius. The stand off only ended when Dumbledore agreed to leave and, with his eyes flickering to where the boys stood hidden, said.

"You will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

With that the adults began to move out of the hut with Hagrid saying that anyone looking for answers should just 'follow the spiders' and that Fang would need feeding.

"I'll see to it personally, Rubeus." Lockhart assured him as he took up the rear of the group. "Dammit, I left my cloak in on the back of the chair. I'll grab it, lock up and follow on up."

Lockhart watched the group move up towards the castle while he cleared the table. Once he was sure they were too far to notice he spoke. "So boys, I trust what you heard will be kept quite?"

A moment passed before Darren spoke up. "Yes sir."

"Good, now stay under that and follow me back up." Lockhart said as he moved towards the door.

_**XXX**_

_**And that is that. Next chapter will see Loki meet the fearsome Basilisk and the end of, well I guess you could call it the current arc. With luck I'll have it up before New Years. Oh, and before anyone says anything, the Grindelward comment was Loki implying that Dumbledore secretly held similar views and was not linked to either man's preferences. Anyway thanks to all who have reviewed or voted. And if you want to comment or ask questions send it to me via review/pm/forum. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	13. Into the belly of the beast

_**Right, were we go. The beginning of the end of this arc. Really want to say cheers to everyone who reads this. I've no real announcements to make other than to say the next chapter won't be started until some point in January... Sorry. That said I reply to all reviews/pms/forum messages And ask anyone who wants to send one to do so. Also, I got a couple of similar questions asked a few times so I put up the answers on my forum's 'Mischief Managed' thread **__**.This chapter contains [**__Parseltongue__**].**_

_**Don't think I have anything else to add so, on with the show!**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

Summer was creeping over the grounds around the castle, sky and lake alike turned periwinkle blue and flowers large as cabbages burst into bloom in the greenhouses. But with Dumbledore gone, fear had spread as never before so that the sun warming the castle walls outside seemed to stop at the mullioned windows. There was barely a face to be seen in the school that didn't look worried and tense and any laughter that rand through the corridors sounded shrill and unnatural and was quickly stifled.

All students were required to travel in groups and had to be escorted from class to class by the staff. The only students not bothered by this appeared to be the Slytherins. And even then those who had muggle relatives looked somewhat uneasy. Loki had gone over Dumbledore's comment of help being offered to those who asked but couldn't work out if he was referring to himself or the boys.

"It must have been to me." Loki said as he wondered the halls, keeping an eye out for trouble. "I mean he couldn't expect the boys to do anything... But if it was to me, why not direct it to me instead of to the room at large?" Loki was on his way to the Staff Room, sending out small pulses of magic as he went, to check in and report that everything was okay when something passed him in the corner. It was familiar, and very old, magic. Several deep breaths and Loki knew who was hidden under the magic.

"By Ymir, the brat must have a fucking death wish." Loki muttered as he debated with himself. Should he catch the boys and try to bluff his way through explaining how he found them under whatever spell they were using to hide? Or, sneakily follow them and see what happens? The mature, rational and rule following side of Loki's personality had been brutally murdered by the side that felt 'because it's funny is as good a reason as any' long ago and the answer was clear. That said Loki still came up with about two valid reasons to stop them before he broke down in a fit of laughter. He set off to report in and than follow the boys.

_**X**_

"What was with your cloak earlier?" Ron asked as the boys strode across the black grass. "I mean, why would the cloak just start getting really cold all of a sudden?"

"I dunno." Darren replied. "I'll have to ask Dad if it ever happened to him?"

The boys grow silent as they approached Hagrid's house which appeared sad and sorry-looking with it's blank windows. Fang went made with joy when they entered the hut forcing the boys to feed him some of Hagrid's fudge to glue his teeth together and shut him up. With Fang in dashing ahead of them and back, the boys set off into the Forest with their wands light.

The boys had caught sight of a small trail of spiders shortly after entering the Forest and had, following Hagrid's advice, set off after them. About half an hour after entering the Forest they heard the galloping of hooves off in the distance. Darren realised that the centaurs must be near. As he turned to Ron, preparing to suggest they ask for help he heard the centaurs cry out in pain, then anger and then terror before stampeding away. Instead he said.

"Lets avoid that direction shall we?"

"Yeah mate." Ron agreed, nodding his head as fast as he could.

They continued into the Forest, trying to prevent their imagination from conjuring up images of what could have spooked the centaurs... They failed.

_**X**_

Loki had been following the boys through the Forest, just out of sight for a while and was beginning to get bored. Sure he'd killed a few trolls Darren and Ron could have run into but it wasn't really a challenge. He was honestly considering setting off to find something worth fighting when he heard the galloping of hooves drawing nearer. Loki groaned loudly as a dozen centaurs came trampling out of the bushes around him, bows drawn and arrows levelled at him.

"Look around. There's no homesteads to raid or women to rape so piss of ." Loki said to who appeared to be the leader of the group, contempt dripping from his tongue.

"How dare you speak to use like that human!" Snarled the leader. "You and your kind are not welcome in our Forest!"

"Not welcome in 'your Forest'? Stupid mule." Loki laughed, contempt still tainting his voice. "I can go wherever I wish, whenever I wish and no pony with an over inflated ego and a rather pitiful bow will tell me otherwise."

Loki bit back a howl of pain was an arrow embedded itself in his shoulder. Loki was mad and when Loki Laufeyson was mad entire bloodlines tended to die. He he reached up to burn shut the wound, muttering about learning healing magic someday, Loki began to weave a simple illusion. To the centaurs Loki's body seemed to crack like ice before exploding outward in a storm of shards and mist. While they were startled Loki lashed out with Gram, which he kept attached to his belt under a glamour at all times these days, and severed the lower arms of the centaur responsible for Loki's newest scar.

As the mist cleared, the second part of Loki's illusion kicked in. To the centaurs there was no longer a human man but a armoured monster before them. At a little under seven foot and clad from head to toe in leather and mail armour, with the hide of a bear as a cloak and a menacing iron helm encasing his head, Loki's 'true form' was a truly terrifying sight. He laughed as they all but trampled each other in their haste to flee. As he dropped the illusion Loki realised that he'd lost the boys...

"Ah fuck."

_**X**_

By the time Loki managed to find the boys again they had somehow gotten themselves caught by Acromantula who seemed to be preparing to eat them. Loki cursed and acted as quick as he could, casting a powerful illuminating spell into the middle of the hollow and startling the creatures. The boys used the distraction to flee and disappeared into the Forest. Loki prepared to follow but stopped when he remembered Hagrid's comment about spiders.

"No Rubeus, even you couldn't be that crazy?" Loki muttered before calling out. "Hello. Do any of you know a Rubeus Hagrid?"

"Who is there?" Came the reply from the largest one, or at least that's who Loki thought replied.

"Look, answer the question. Do you know him or not? Loki shouted.

"Yes. Now who is there?" The aged creature called again.

Loki jumped down into the hollow and approached slowly.

"Gilderoy Lockhart. I work up in the school, I'm a friend of Rubeus'" Loki introduced himself. "Listen, I really need to know about the Chamber of Secrets. Now can you help me or am I wasting my time here?"

The blind creature, the eyes were pale unlike the others, seemed to communicate with the younger ones scattered around the hollow. Loki felt uneasy as it was rare for him to be in a position where he didn't understand every word spoken in his presence. Finally the spider spoke.

"We do not speak of it. Never will I speak of it. I am sorry, I would not tell the others who came before you and I will not tell you." Here genuine sorrow entered the great spider's voice. "And now you must die, my children have held back enough and the others escaped somehow... Good bye friend of Hagrid."

Loki watched as the surrounding Acromantula began to close in. With a small sigh, he slowly raised his left hand and began to weave a spell. He quickly dropped his hand as the spell was finished and flash froze the entire hollow along with the surrounding area. All the Acromantula were frozen in place, like statues of ice. Loki waved his hand and thawed the ice. Everyone of the giant spiders fell to the ground dead. As Loki walked out of the clearing he stopped to study some of the webbing.

"Like silk." He mused to himself. "I wonder if I could get some of it made into a dress? I'm sure Sigyn would love something rare and exotic like this." With that thought in mind Loki gathered up as much of the webbing as he could and set off for the castle.

_**X**_

Having failed to get anything useful out of the giant spiders, and having decided to give Rubeus a good kicking, Loki spent the next few weeks pouring over everything he'd learned. He'd even approached McGonagall about the possibility of it being a Basilisk. She threw it back in his face saying something about Basilisks being barren and how it's impossible for something to survive for more then a thousand years, phoenixes excluded of course. She told him to just carry on with patrolling the school and escorting students.

Finally a break came in the monotony when at breakfast one morning McGonagall stood up.

"I have good news." She said, causing the Great hall to erupt. When everyone had calmed down she continued. "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those who have been petrified. I need hardy remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."

"One hundred Galleons says at least one of them reports seeing a 'big fucking snake' or something to that effect." Loki whispered as she sat back down.

"Not this again Gilderoy." McGonagall sighed. "If it will teach you that you don't know everything then fine. One hundred Galleons."

_**X**_

Loki sat in his office. He'd spent every night since meeting the spider patrolling the halls after the others had stopped and even his stamina was at it's limits.

"I don't have a class until after break. I may as well catch some shut-eye." Loki yawned before closing his eyes.

Loki's rest was interrupted by McGonagall's voice magically booming throughout the castle.

"All students to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

"Dammit." Loki muttered as he grabbed Gram's scabbard and attached it to his belt. He snatched up his wand and set off to find out what happened now.

"Sorry, dozed off. What did I miss?" Loki asked as he entered the Staff Room.

"Just the man." Snape sneered. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

"I'm sorry, what?" Came Loki's reply.

"That's right Gilderoy." Chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying last night that you knew the location of the Chamber's entrance?"

"What? No I said..." Loki began.

"Yes, didn't you say that you had a reasonable guess of what you'd be fighting as well?" Interrupted Professor Flitwick.

"No. I said I knew what was in it." As Loki said this he shot a dirty look at McGonagall. "And that I have a pretty good guess of where to look for the entrance. If I knew where it was I'd have called in the Ministry officials who are trained to kill these kind of things as backup and the bloody thing already. Right the rest of you ensure the students are completely safe. Minevra, come with me for a moment. You two as well Potter, Weasley."

_**X**_

"What are you two doing here." Growled Snape as Darren and Ron exited the wardrobe they'd hidden in.

"We came to tell Professor McGonagall what we learned. But we kinda panicked when the announcement went out." Darren admitted.

"Whatever. I need Darren there to open the Chamber." Professor Lockhart said "You can share what you learned on the way."

"where are we going?" Asked Ron who was worried about his sister.

"I've got two letters that need sending, fail safes should I die down there before saving the girl and killing the monster." Lockhart told him. "Minevra is going to mail them, you'll go with her so that she can escort you to your dorm afterwards. I need Darren to open the Chamber via Parseltongue. Now, what did Hermione discover?"

"Em, that it's a Basilisk in the chamber and it's using the school's plumbing to move around." Darren told him, wondering why Lockhart was smirking at McGonagall. "And we think the entrance to the Chamber is located in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Which one's that again?" Lockhart asked.

"Em, the girl's bathroom on the third floor." Ron answered. "Where Mrs. Norris was found."

"Third floor? Well I guess you can't be right all the time." Lockhart said as they entered his office. He strode over to the desk and picked up two sealed letters. "Right Minevra, send them straight away. Darren, lets go see if you're right."

The four arrived at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and Lockhart entered first, to make sure it was safe for the others. When he was sure it was safe he called the others in.

"Myrtle? Myrtle?" Darren called. "Myrtle please, we need to ask you something really important."

"What?" Myrtle snapped as she rose up out of a toilet. "What do you want?"

"To ask you how you died?" Said Darren.

You could see Myrtle's entire face change at once. You'd swear no one had ever asked her such a flattering question.

"Oh, it was horrible." She said, truly enjoying the memory. "It happened right in here. I died in this very cubicle. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked and I was crying, then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go away and use his own toilet, and then I died."

"How did you die?" Lockhart asked, an uneasy look on his face.

"No idea." Myrtle told them, in a hushed tone. "I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up and then I was floating away..." She looked dreamily at Darren.

"Where did you see these eyes?" Lockhart cut in. "And would you say they are attached to a 'big fucking snake'?"

"Somewhere over there." Myrtle replied, pointing vaguely in the direction of the sinks. "And I don't know, maybe."

Professor Lockhart began to examine the sinks and called Darren over.

"Right, try saying open." He told him as he pointed at a small carving of a snake. It took him a few tries before it worked and the sink sank into the ground leaving a large pipe exposed for someone to slide down.

"Right, Minevra I'll leave the boys and the letters in your capable hands." Lockhart said as he positioned himself above the opening. "Hahaha. Looks like I'm going into the belly of the beast... And with luck right out the demon's ass." With that he dropped down.

_**X**_

The tunnel Loki found himself in was long, dark and littered with the remains of a millennia of devoured animals. It was also somewhat cold with a severe draft , which Loki felt diminished the overall charm somewhat. After wandering for a short while Loki came to a pair of large serpent statues carved into the wall, a huge emerald in each eye.

"You'll fetch a pretty penny." Loki said as he pried the jewels from their resting places. After pocketing them Loki forced the door open and found himself in a long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness and caste long black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

"Sal old fellow, you most of had issues." Loki observed as he neared the chamber sized statue of Slytherin, which in of itself was not that flattering to be honest. He appeared ancient and almost monkey-like, a beard longer than Dumbledore's fell almost to the bottom of the statue's stone robes and there between it's huge feet lay Ginny Weasley.

"Alright, mister or misses Heir. Come out, come out wherever you are?" Loki called as he slowly approached the unmoving girl.

"Mr. Heir!" A soft voice said. It came from a tall, dark haired boy who was leaning against a nearby pillar. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though he was being seen through a rather pathetic glamour. His robes had a faint green trim that marked him as a Slytherin student. "And you are not who I was expecting to be honest. I had hoped Potter would come down. Who are you anyway? One of the staff?"

"It's generally considered polite to introduce oneself before asking another for his name." Loki told the apparition as he examined Ginny.

"She won't wake." The boy said. "And my name was Tom Riddle. Now yours."

"At the moment it's Gilderoy Lockhart." Loki told the annoying boy. "And what do you mean 'she won't wake'?"

"She poured her soul into me, well most of it anyway." Tom said smugly.

"How?" Was Loki's guarded response.

"Well, Somehow she got her hand's on my diary." Tom spoke as he pointed towards a small, leather book lying near Ginny. "She's been writing in it for months. Telling me all her pitiful worries and woes. How her brothers would tease her, or how she had to come to school in second-hand robes or how she didn't think she the famous Darren Potter would ever even like her... Worthless really, only good for allowing my rebirth. You see, as she poured out her deepest fears and darkest secrets into me I got stronger and could start to pour a little of myself back."

"Okay, so the diary lets you steal little girl's innocence... And I though I could be creepy." Loki muttered under his breath before asking a question. "What did you mean your 'name was Tom Riddle'? And why did you want Darren here instead?"

"I wanted him here to find out how a baby with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? I wanted to know how he escaped with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?" Tom practically spat. "And as to my name well watch."

Loki watch as Tom produced a wand, which he vaguely remembered Ginny using during class, and began to write three shimmering words in the air:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved the wand once and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"You see?" He whispered, trying to be dramatic. "It was a name I created in school. I mean I couldn't go around using my filthy Muggle father's name for ever could I? In these veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin. No, I fashioned myself a new name. One I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to even speak, when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

Yep, definitely going for dramatic. Loki gave a polite cough before speaking. "Actually, you're not."

"Not what?" Snapped Tom.

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world." Loki told him. "Actually what is the difference between a sorcerer and a wizard anyway? You know what never mind, it doesn't matter as you're not the greatest one."

"Haha, let me guess, Dumbledore?" Tom mocked.

"Actually I was thinking of myself" Loki told him without a hint of humility.

"You, what makes you worthy of the title?" Tom roared.

Loki smiled before replying "Well, I've got a clean driving record, I was student of the week that one time, and oh yeah, I'm A FUCKING GOD!"

"Wh... What?" Tom stammered.

"Well you've had your dramatic introduction." Loki said in a bored tone. "So now it's my turn. I am the mother of Odin's stallion, Sleipnir. I am the father of Fenris God-Eater, of Hel Half-Rotted and of Jormungand the World-Serpent. I am Loki Scar-Lip, Loki Skywalker, Loki Giant's Child, Loki Lie-Smith. I am Loki, who is fire and wit and hate. I am Loki. And I am second to no one!"

Tom staggered back from Loki in fear. He quickly turned to the statue and cried out in parseltongue. "_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four."_

The great statue of Slytherin was opening it's mouth and from deep within came the sound of something stirring.

"Hahahaha, well Mr. God. Lets see how you handle the power of Salazar Slytherin." Tom cried manically.

From the statue's mouth emerged the great Basilisk, which to Loki looked an awful lot like his son Jormungand. In fact the resemblance was so great that, even though he knew how a Basilisk was made, Loki would be having words with his son to see if there were any grandchildren he should know about. As the great beast pooled on the ground at the statue's base, Tom looked anxious to see the depressingly short fight between serpent and 'god'. He wasn't disappointed. As the snake fixed it's lethal gaze on Loki he calmly met it's gaze and, while the creature was confused at to why he was still alive, stabbed it in the face with Gram. He made sure to twist the blade a few times to make sure it was dead before removing the blade and shaking the blood off.

"What? How?" Tom stammered. "How?"

"God, remember!" Loki told him in a rather mocking tone. "Now, I'm gonna need a story... Something flashy but simple. I could use this as my way out! Fake the wounds, 'die' of them and start over as Lokke."

Tom, who was trembling in pants staining terror, slowly began to slip away.

"Hi, Tom wanna know how Darren survived your piss poor attack?" Loki called out, before blasting the apparition into dust.

As Loki set about inflicting realistic wounds that would prove 'fatal' later he realised how stupid blowing up Tom had been.

"Crap, now how do I wake the girl up?"

_**XXX**_

_**And I'm finishing up there. Yes, I'm an ass [when sober]. The reason Ginny hasn't woken up yet is Loki accidentally blew-up her life force with Tom's physical body. Don't worry, next chapter Loki will heal her and then they'll escape. **_

_**This chapter turned out a cleaner and more child friendly then I originally planned. Oh, and that comment at the centaurs about rape, that's there because in a lot of old Greek myths that's what they tended to do. Kinda puts Umbridge getting dragged off screaming and turning up in the Hospital Wing traumatised with a fear of the sound of hooves at the end of Book 5 in a different context... Hell it puts the fact that several of the centaurs wanted to do the same to harry and Hermione in a whole new light.**_

_**I've paraphrased to Gantz abridged and Neil Gaiman's Sandman here, Merry Xmas. **__**Anyway thanks to all who have reviewed. If you want to comment or ask questions send it to me via review/pm/forum. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	14. Non canon chapter 13 alt ending

_**Right well since I got chapter 13 up earlier than I'd though I would, and since some people felt the more child friendly Chamber scene was a bit childish and immature, I decided to do an alternative scene based on one of the earlier, darker versions of the story. I'm starting the scene from when Loki drops down the pipe so it'll be similar to Chapter 13 for a bit. Let me know what you think via review/pm/forum.**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

The tunnel Loki found himself in was long, dark and littered with the remains of a millennia of devoured animals. It was also somewhat cold with a severe draft , which Loki felt diminished the overall charm somewhat. After wandering for a short while Loki came to a pair of large serpent statues carved into the wall, a huge emerald in each eye.

"You'll fetch a pretty penny." Loki said as he pried the jewels from their resting places. After pocketing them Loki forced the door open and found himself in a long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness and caste long black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

"Sal old fellow, you most of had issues." Loki observed as he neared the chamber sized statue of Slytherin, which in of itself was not that flattering to be honest. He appeared ancient and almost monkey-like, a beard longer than Dumbledore's fell almost to the bottom of the statue's stone robes and there between it's huge feet lay Ginny Weasley.

"Alright, mister or misses Heir. Come out, come out wherever you are?" Loki called as he slowly approached the unmoving girl.

"Mr. Heir!" A soft voice said. It came from a tall, dark haired boy who was leaning against a nearby pillar. His robes had a faint green trim that marked him as a Slytherin student. "And you are not who I was expecting to be honest. I had hoped Potter would come down. Who are you anyway? One of the staff?"

"It's generally considered polite to introduce oneself before asking another for his name." Loki told the boy as he examined Ginny.

"Tom Riddle". The boy replied. "And I'm afraid you're too late to stop me." Loki ignored him as he stared at Ginny. She was cold and unmoving. Loki's eyes noted the traces of magic linking her to a small diary laying on the ground near her hand. Tom continued to blather on behind him but Loki was only listening just paying attention. Ginny's life force had been drained by the book, but Loki had no idea why. He finally turned to face Tom when the boy admitted to the secret of his return.

"You see, as she poured out her deepest fears and darkest secrets into me I got stronger and could start to pour a little of myself back." Tom boasted. "I grow stronger enough to draw her life to me, to take what I needed to fashion myself a new body. Now, soon the world will tremble the news of my return."

"Your return?" Loki said, his voice low and hollow. "Sorry, but I've never even heard of you."

"You've never heard the name of my filthy, muggle father you mean." Tom spat, Loki's apparent boredom angering him. Loki watch as Tom produced a wand, which he vaguely remembered Ginny using during class, and began to write three shimmering words in the air:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved the wand once and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"You see?" He whispered. "It was a name I created in school. I mean I couldn't go around using my filthy Muggle father's name for ever could I? In these veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin. No, I fashioned myself a new name. One I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to even speak, when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Well mister 'greatest sorcerer in the world', lets see you leave this Chamber alive" Loki spoke in a cold, bitter voice. "Expellimellius!"

Tom's robes erupted into a fire ball and causing him to panic. As he flailed about Loki took aim and caste a quick Confringo The blasting curse destroyed the wand Tom was using, as well as the hand holsing it. Loki extinguished the flames and began to mock Tom.

"Well, come on Mr. Sorcerer. Show me your power." Loki sneered as he advanced on the wounded youth. "Banish me across the room, turn my heart to stone. Do something."

Tom staggered back from Loki in fear. He quickly turned to the statue and cried out in parseltongue. "_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four."_

As the great statue began to vomit out the Basilisk Tom, relaxed slightly. "Ha, Slytherin's power will finish you. Haha, I'll make you sorry for daring to challenge me."

Loki shut him up with a quick Sectumsempra directed at his legs. The spell carving deep gashes into Tom's thighs and leaving him unable to support his weight on them. He then turned and faced the Basilisk. Had Loki been calmer he would have noted the similarities between it and his serpentine son. When the beast realised it's eyes would not work it lunged forward, meaning to bite him and use it's powerful venom. Loki neatly sidestepped the attack and drew Gram. He used the beast's own momentum and Gram's unnatural cutting power to slice the beast from it's snout, all along it's flank, to it's tail. As it convulsed in agony Loki pierced it's skull and brain with his sword, killing the millennia old creature.

Tom could only stare in horror as Loki levelled his wand at him and caste. "Avada Kedavra."

_**XXX**_

_**There. That's how I originally though this fight would go. It went through a few redesigns to get to this... And then a few more to what went into Chapter 13. Some of the earlier ideas included Loki ducking, diving and struggling to wound the great snake, others had him sacrifice his arm to get the Basilisk still long enough to stab it in the face and the earliest one had the snake respond to Loki's orders over Tom's [hinting at some kind of link between Loki, the Basilisks and their creator]. Most of the drawn out fighting got changed because I realised Loki is thousands of years old and as such would be an almost unstoppable warrior. Ginny not dying was changed because, While it fit with the original theme, the changes I made [plus next chapter] made it seem overly dark and depressing. Well, let me know what you though of this side of Loki's personality. Let me know what you thought about the action/dialogue. Really just send feedback for this.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. If you want to comment or ask questions send it to me via review/pm/forum. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	15. Death of a hero

_**Hi, Happy New Year. how was Xmas? I've just started to recover from a rather nasty bug and I'm bored out of my mind, so I figured I 'd try writing some more. Did you all enjoy the alternative ending I gave to chapter 13? Well if you did and want to run with it then you'll need to chapter to suit it [Do it yourself because I'm not]. Although she will get mentioned later on in the story so you'll need to either edit her out of there as well or just accept the 'she lives' version. Don't think I have anything else to add so, on with the show!**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

"Crap, now how do I wake the girl up?" Loki wondered aloud as he finished with his wounds. "Lets see. Tommy-boy said she poured her soul into the book and he poured himself back."

Loki moved to examine the leather diary and saw the traces of magic linking Ginny to the small diary laying on the ground near her hand. Another trail of magic led from the diary to where Tom had been standing not long ago. It took Loki a minute to put two and two together and realise he'd just destroyed the poor girl's life force. "Oops."

Loki thought for a while on how to safely revive the girl as healing was never one of his strong suits. When he finally worked out how to awaken her Loki set some time delayed curses on the chamber's roof to bring the whole thing crashing down after they'd left and blasted large chunks out of the walls to give more credit to his claims of an epic fight. When he was ready Loki pocketed the diary and crouched beside Ginny, preparing to do something rather painful. He pried open her mouth and forced some of his own essence into her body to revive her.

_**X**_

Ginny awoke with a moan. As she sat up her bemused eyes travelled over the chamber from the dead Basilisk, to the damaged walls and then to Professor Lockhart, who was lying on his back battered, bruised and bleeding. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face.

"Professor, oh Professor I s-swear I d-didn't mean to... R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over... and... how did you kill that...that thing? W-Where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary..." Ginny stuttered and cried.

"It's all right." Lockhart told her in a soothing, if pained voice. "Riddle's been taken care of and the little beast is dead. Now, could you help me up please?"

"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept as she awkwardly helped Lockhart to his feet. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and w-what'll Mum and Dad say?"

"Most people I know would be more concerned with jail over this." Lockhart joked as he looked around the chamber. "Nice to see you've got your priorities sorted. Now, I think your wand is lying over there by that pillar. Go get it while I try and open the door."

When Ginny returned to his side Lockhart looked at her and asked. "I don't suppose that by some random quirk of faith you're a parselmouth, are you?" When Ginny shook her head he cursed under his breath. "Well, I can't speak the bloody language... Right I'm gonna have to show you what could be the most powerful spell in the School of Destruction, and which you must promise to never use on anything that has a pulse or shows signs of sentient thought. Okay?"

Ginny gulped and managed to squeak out a feeble 'yes'. Lockhart told her to get behind him, cover her ears and close her eyes as he took aim and caste 'Exterminatus'. There was a low rumble and the whole cavern seemed to shake for a second or two. When Ginny opened her eyes she saw that a large section of the chamber's wall had be replaced by a thick dust cloud and Professor Lockhart was doubled over and coughing up blood.

"Maybe I overdid it a little bit." He said as he wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth. He started to route through his pockets for several seconds before pulling out a small vial, which he uncorked and drained. "Nasty stuff, but with luck it'll keep me on my feet long enough to get you out of here. Now just let my banish this dust and we'll be off."

As the two worked down the tunnel connecting the chamber and pipe Ginny noticed several differences between how it was now and how she remembered it being when she came down. The whole thing seemed artificial, smoother then it'd been. The path was lined with a thick layer of dust and the skeletons were missing. When she asked the professor about it, he just smiled and told her.

"That's why I said to never use it on 'anything that has a pulse or shows signs of sentient thought'. Doing so tends to be considered overki..." He was cut off by a loud crashing sound and a small cloud of dust came up the tunnel behind them. Lockhart turned and looked somewhat worried. "If anyone asks, the chamber was rigged to collapse okay. I don't think 'destruction of a priceless historical and cultural landmark such as the Chamber of Secrets would look good on my resume, do you?"

Ginny just nodded dumbly and shot Lockhart a few nervous glances before hurrying down the tunnel as he took out another vial and drained it. When Lockhart caught up she was standing at the bottom of the pipe and trying to work out how to climb up it. He slumped down next to the opening and gazed up before asking Ginny.

"You know Morse Code?"

_**X**_

Sirius Black stood in the girl's bathroom on the third floor next to a rather annoyed Myrtle. He'd arrived about twenty minutes ago with Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, John Dawlish, Nymphadora Tonks, his cousin and Mad-Eye's protégée, and Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror's Office. Savage and Proudfoot and arrived with them but they were waiting at the Main Entrance for the guys from **'**Disposal of Dangerous Creatures ' while the others secured the chamber entrance. Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy were standing outside arguing over something.

"You see anything Moody?" Scrimgeour asked, breaking the silence.

"No, the pipe goes out of my eye's range." Came the scarred man's reply. "And to tell you the truth, I don't feel comfortable standing here with this magic eye fixed on a hole a bloody Basilisk could come out of. I would like to see retirement."

"Ah, come on Mad-Eye." Joked Tonks. "Without you here, none of us would get a warning of when we should close our eyes."

"Ha ha ha, very funny Nymphadora." Moody snapped.

Tonks looked like she was about to respond when the entire sink they'd been told held the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets exploded. Shards of porcelain and lumps of cast-iron went everywhere. Sirius saw Dawlish go down from a tap to the forehead.

"Hello?" Came a weak voice from the hole in the floor. "Anyone up there?" A moment passed before the voice spoke again, this time louder and angrier. "Hello? Myrtle? Get your Ectoplasmic ass out of that U-bend and answer me."

Scrimgeour edged closer to the hole and called out. "Who is that?"

"Who's that?" Came the rather surprised reply.

"This is Head Auror, Rufus Scrimgeour. Now who am I speaking too?" Scrimgeour called down.

"Oh, it's me!" The voice answered, as if that answered everything. "Gilderoy, you know. The guy who sent the S.O.S to you."

"Ah, I take it you went on ahead and dealt with the problem?" Scrimgeour called down as he put away his wand.

"Yeah, well one of my students was in danger and I had to do something." Lockhart called back. "Em, could you get a rope or something? I have no idea how we're meant to get out of here."

Moody walked forward and conjured an extra long rope ladder and dropped one end down the hole. As the others gathered around the destroyed sink Tonks wondered over to Sirius with a large smile on her face.

"Killing a basilisk and saving a student." She laughed. "Looks like I win, pay up."

"What?" Sirius asked, knowing dull well what she meant.

"The bet. I said he was the real deal. You said he had to be a sham and bet me twenty galleons." Tonks reminded him, her grin stretching even wider. "So pay up."

"Fine." Sirius mumbled, reaching into his robes. "And don't do that, it's creepy."

As he handed over the money, Sirius spotted Ginny Weasley emerge from the hole, scared but alive and looking no worse for wear. Lockhart, who emerged a minute later on the other hand, looked like death warmed over.

"Ah, I see our brave hero returns. Monster slain and damsel rescued." Came the oily voice of Lucius Malfoy. "Well done. And what of the culprit?

" He is dead! Deceased. He has shuffled off this mortal coil! " Lockhart told him. Now that he could see him clearly, Sirius noticed that Lockhart's eyes were bloodshot and had a faint yellowish tint to them. They also seemed to be dilated. "Although he's been dead for a good decade now I think. How long, exactly, is it since your master died?"

"What?" Snapped Malfoy, his hand twitching towards the handle of his cane and the wand hidden within.

"You know who I'm talking about." Lockhart said as he pulled a small vial out of his robes and downed the contents. "God, this Anti-venom is vile. But yeah, your Mater Voldi... Volde... Fuck it Tom Riddle. You know the guy who gave you that lovely little stamp on your arm."

While Malfoy looked like he was working up the will to actually kill him, Lockhart turned to Ginny Weasley and asked her how many of those vials he'd drunk.

"Five, I think." Ginny told him. Lockhart smiled at her, told her to look away and then turned to face Lucius. He looked the man in the eyes for about a second before collapsing to his knees vomiting blood, bile and partly digested food all over Lucius' shoes.

"Sorry." Lockhart muttered. "I think the Basilisk venom has gotten into my stomach. Might we continue this at St. Mungo's?"

Malfoy turned on his heel and stormed out, followed by his elf. As Sirius moved to help Lockhart the man looked at the Aurors and spoke. "Could one of you bring Young Weasley up to the Hospital Wing?"

"Yeah." Tonks spoke up. "I'll do it." She then took Ginny by the hand and led her out.

"Well done Gilderoy." Dumbledore spoke up. "Before you go, how exactly did Lord Voldemort or as you so rightly called him Tom Riddle manage this?"

Lockhart reached into one of his pockets and produced a battered and burnt diary. It looked like it had been splattered with acid and singed with dragon fire. He tossed it to Dumbledore. "Sixteen year old self, copied into that. Immunity to prosecution on the grounds of possession still stands right? Because if so it possessed Ginny, if not it simply created a copy of him and acted completely without her knowledge."

"Interesting." Dumbledore mused as he turned the diary over in his hands. "You really were the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen."

"I'll need to get a full statement from you Lockhart." Scrimgeour said, injecting himself into the conversation.

"At St. Mungo's." Lockhart told him as he leaned onto Sirius. "You wouldn't mind giving me a hand would you? It's just that I've lost all feeling in my left leg."

"Sure." Sirius said, sounding a little uncertain. "You're not going to vomit again are you?"

"No, no." Lockhart grinned as he leaned in a little closer. "You know it's funny. Someone really close to me, you could almost call him a brother, once told me that learning to vomit on command was a worthless talent... I still did it."

It took Sirius almost a minute to get the meaning behind his words, but when he got them he howled with laughter. "You know what Lockhart. I take back every bad thing I've said about you."

"Thanks Black." Lockhart said with a smile. "Wait! What bad things have you said about me?"

_**X**_

Loki spent nearly a week in St Mungo's, slowly letting Lockhart's body waste away. He recieved plenty of visitors and well wishers. He even got a visit from The Minister of Magic himself, the pompous twat. It seemed Loki's rather short interview with the Daily Prophet, in which he heavily criticised their actions regarding Hagrid, didn't sit well with him. He'd warranted him own room and so had the privacy needed to study the real diary he'd taken from Riddle, the fake he'd given Dumbledore should keep him busy. Loki had even created illusions of Lokke coming to visit to help strengthen the figure's place in the public's mind.

And so it was on the fifth of June that Loki bid a tearful farewell to the body of Gilderoy Lockhart, the vessel he'd used for many years and had great fun in.

_**XXX**_

_**Shit, between starting and finishing this chapter I finalised and wrote what would be the last chapter of 'Legacy'. Gotta say I can write some pretty depressing stuff if I want to.**_

_**Anyway back to more important matters. Here's another chapter. It may come across as somewhat childish but there are two reasons for that. 1) is an in-universe one for Loki acting like that in the chamber. It's to try and keep Ginny calm. 2) My reason, I'm trying to sneak something I'm sure many will find depressing past you and covered it up to humour. If you spot it good for you [xFactor101 you should know what I'm talking about] **_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. If you want to comment or ask questions send it to me via review/pm/forum. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	16. Why are the lands of the dead so dreary?

_**Hello, how's life? Good? Great, so anyway I'm bored and thought I'd get started on another chapter. We've moved into the third part of the story and will be moving away from Hogwarts for a while. Expect some insight into Loki's back story, expect to see him interact with other Higher Beings and expect him to start travelling around killing bad guys before stealing all their stuff. Don't think I have anything else to add so, on with the show!**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

Loki walked through the mist covered valleys of Niflheim. It was times like this, when he attempted to visit his daughter, that Loki envied Odin's use of Sleipnir who could travel through the mist with ease. Loki despised Niflheim and would readily admit it was the reason he saw Hel the least out of his children.

Loki paused to survey his surroundings as best he could. He'd noticed that more and more dwelt in the valleys he'd passed over the day, which was a sign that he was on the write path. Hel ruled over the dishonourable dead, they inhabited her kingdom and served her. It was from their ranks she'd been destined to raise an army to raze Asgard to the ground during Ragnarok. In the distance, barely visible through the thick mist, Naglfar sat beached. A short walk from the vile ship Hel's hall would be located.

"Great. Another hour of trekking through these doom and gloom filled valleys." Loki muttered as he squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Why couldn't she live closer to the bloody sea?"

_**X**_

By the time Loki reached Hel's home it was late in the evening, the pale sun barely visible along the horizon. Loki raised one of his gloved fists and pounded at the doors to the main hall. As he waited for a servant to answer he scanned the other, smaller halls that made up this settlement. All were well constructed and in good condition, which spoke well of Hel's treatment of her thralls and freedmen. Loki pounded on the doors again and considered generating an illusion to announce his pressence.

"No, that would be rude." Loki rebuked himself. "Best not to anger her, I need her knowledge of the dead and spirits... Where are they" Loki pounded with enough force to shake the very hall. Finally the door was opened by a withered old man. His throat was slit and he wore the common garb of a farmer. Poor bastard was murdered most likely and failed to warrant a place in Valhalla.

"Who are you to disrupt lady Hel?" The servant demanded, reaching for a small blade hanging from his belt.

"Her father!" Loki informed the man. "I've come to seek council on matters that do not concern you spirit. Go and announce my arrival." Before Loki could step in out of the cold the servant shut the door. "The cheeky little bastard." Loki growled out.

The door reopened several minutes later and the servant ushered Loki in and off to a side room. "Lady Hel will be with you shortly." The man said curtly and left. Loki wondered if Hel greeted all her guests like this or had she ordered the servant to act that to Loki. The chamber he'd been seen to opened out into a larger one, clearly designed for when Hel wished to lord over others. An open fire pit set in the centre of the room, which only contained ashes and embers at the moment, and a large throne for her to sit in where the only real features, ignoring the shields and hides that hung along the walls. Loki heard Hel enter behind him as he examined the heraldries on the different shields.

"Loki Laufeyson, how are you free and why are you here?" Hel demanded as soon as she'd sat on the throne. Loki noted how he was addressed and how the meeting was held here, away from those eating in the main hall.

"I need a reason to visit my child?" Loki laughed as he turned to face her. Some called her Hel Half-Rotted, mainly when they wished to seem witty and Loki was not there to hear them. She'd inherited her mother's features, although the cold green eyes and matted mane of hair were his. The nickname came from her colouration, one half of her body was a pale creamy colour while the other half was blackened and appeared to be rotten from a distance. As she'd not inherited Loki's shapeshifting abilities Hel was unable to do anything about this and she was rather self conscious about it. Loki felt that was why she often wore a thick shawl.

"You rarely do anything without a selfish reason. Why are you here?" Hel asked again

"We have much to talk about." Loki told her as he reached into a pouch on his belt for the diary. "But first I want you to look at this, tell me what it is and how it works?"

"It's a book of some kind. One writes in it and others read Father." Hel replied expressionlessly. "Did my magic muddle your mind or is age catching up at last?"

"I see your eyes aren't the only thing you got from me." Loki joked. "You've got a sharp mind and a smart mouth. The book is enchanted, it allows for the manipulation of souls. What it is and how it work?"

Hel stared at Loki for a moment before shrugging. "I see no reason to tell you."

"I'll trade for the information." Loki said, trying to keep his growing anger from showing.

"Ha. You only trade one thing and I have no need of it. I have many to chose from should I get bored." Hel laughed. "Now, what other business have you, I wish to return to the feast."

"I'd thank you not to speak of what happens behind closed doors here." Loki told her. "And I wasn't offering you that, I'm no Vanir." Loki went quite as he tried to think of something to offer her that would be worth the information he sought. "Gram. The blade of Sigurd should be an acceptable trade, no?"

"Show me the blade first." Hel said in a bored tone, although Loki saw a glint of interest in her eyes.

"What, don't you trust me?" Loki asked in mock offence as he removed Gram from his belt and held it up for her to see. "The real thing and it's yours if you answer my questions."

"Fine. Give it here." Hel said as Loki handed her the diary. "It's similar to a phylactery, but cruder... A horcrux! Foul thing."

"Okay. What's a phylactery? And what's the difference between it and a horcrux?" Loki wondered.

"A phylactery is an item you place your soul into when preparing to become a lich... you know what a lich is right?" Hel mocked.

"I know damn well what a lich is, now what's a horcrux?" Loki snapped.

"A weaker version." She told him. "You place a fragment of your soul into an item and it stops myself, or any other death god, from being able to claim your soul since part of it is still bond to Midgard. I'll admit I know little more about the vile things... If you want more seek out their original creator."

"Interesting. So that's how he survived." Loki muttered before speaking to Hel again. "Thank you, I'll do just that... Who is the original creator?"

"A greek, called Herpo the Foul. The fool created a basilisk which devoured his horcrux." Hel laughed.

"Right, well as agreed here is Gram." Loki said as he handed over the blade. "Now about the other thing I..."

"Enough. You taken enough of my time. Leave now while there is still light or I'll be forced to offer you lodgings for the night." Hel cut in, her patience with Loki having finally run out. "I only allowed you in so that I could try and lessen whatever you'd planned for your retribution. Now that I see you have no intention of acting against me I see no reason to bother with you. Begone!"

"Fine." Loki snapped as he turned and moved towards the doors. "But prepare yourself, because when I finish on Midgard and return to Asgard you will be summoned."

"W-Why?" Hel stuttered. "I did what the All-Father asked, there is no reason for my to be punished."

"Punished, HA." Loki laughed, his voice high and cruel. "Who said you'd be punished? I'd aksed him to summon you so that you could take your rightful place in my home... But if you prefer the company of the disgraceful dead, that's fine too."

As Loki prepared to apparate away he heard Hel come up behind him, no doubt desperate to know why her banishment was being lifted. Loki let her get within arm's reach before he disappeared.

_**X**_

If Herpo was a greek, and dead, then Loki knew he had to visit cross the river Styx and enter Tartarus. But that meant getting permission from Hades and Loki wasn't his most like deity. Still Riddle's diary interested him and he wanted to know more about the magic behind it. And so Loki found himself trying to convince Charon to ferry him across.

"You're not dead." Charon said as he leaned against a small boulder near the river bank. "So I have no reason to bother with the likes of you Barbarian!"

"Oh come on, I just need to see your master and then tip over to Tartarus." Loki pleaded. "Help me out"

"Fine." Charon sighed as he held out his hand. "Pay the fare."

"What? Oh right, obol... Obol, shit do I have an obol?" Loki said as he patted himself down. "Do you accept sickles? Ah hell, here have a galleon." Loki sat himself down in the boat as Charon bit the coin, checking to see if it was real gold. As Charon steered the small boat across the river Styx Loki noticed that their was a figure waiting for them on the opposite bank.

"Well, at least I won't have to wait for an audience this time." Loki mused as he recognised the figure of Hades himself.

"Trickster. You are not welcome here." Hades boomed before Loki'd even gotten out of the boat.

"Now I know we haven't always seen eye to eye." Loki said, hands raised in surrender. "And I'm not here to cause trouble. I just wanna talk with one of the locals."

Hades snorted before replying. "And why should I allow you into my domain?"

"Em...shit I got nothing." Loki admitted. "Look I'll only be a minute. In and out before you even know it."

"After what you did last time you were permitted entrance?" Hades snapped. "Not likely. Now leave before I decide to make you a permanent resident."

"Okay... em... come on, come on... something to get me in?" Loki began to panic. "Oh, oh I got it. I can get you a soul you're owed."

"Charon ferries all souls due to me." Hades snorted.

"Not this one." Loki grinned. "There's a little birdie that got away from you. Little shit screwed me over too, but I know where he's been hiding and I'll get him for you... If you let me in."

"I'd imagine many have betrayed you over the years Trickster! After all you deal and lie with many unsavoury characters." Hades mocked.

"What? Like your dear, sweet Persephone?" Loki shot back. "I mean I've lain with her before. And the one I speak of is the guy who stole Circe's wand... The first time."

"The first time? Tell me, why did you steal her wand Trickster? It's not like you are lacking in power." Hades asked.

"Never ever get drunk with Hermes." Loki said sagely.

"If what you say is true, how has this soul avoided my realm for so long?" Hades inquired.

"Well when the thief learned who I was after he'd gone back on the deal, the coward used the wand on himself to achieve a powerful animagus form... A phoenix." Loki answered.

"Hahaha, you expect me to believe that anyone would endure the existence of a phoenix for this long." Hades laughs echoed around them. " And even if what you said was true how would you bring him to me? A phoenix is reborn upon death, I could not hold it."

"Well, the mortals have a spell to reveal animagus now." Loki told him as he leaned in. "I make him human and then drag him down here. Then we force feed him some food and the bastard can die and return all he wants but will be stuck here."

"And which soul did you want to speak with?" Hades asked, stroking his thick beard.

"A wizard named 'Herpo the Foul'". Loki said with a grin, his scars stretching and causing the smile to appear larger and more menacing.

"Bring me the thief and you'll have your meeting." Hades decided. "But I warn you Trickster, try to deceive me and I will see you bound in the Pit of Tartarus with the Titans."

_**X**_

Loki wandered through the empty halls of Hogwarts noticing just how dull it was without children running to class or trying to avoid patrols after curfew. The copy he'd made of the Weasley Twin's map showed that the only humans in the whole castle were Dumbledore, Sybil Trelawney and Argus Filch. As he approached the gargoyle that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's office Loki cloaked himself in a powerful glamour and simply forced the gargoyle to move. As he ascended the stairs Loki charged up a powerful stunning spell and fired the second he entered the office. The big, red peacock hit the floor before he'd even realised the spell had been caste. Loki quickly stepped in, grabbed the bird and apparated out. Six more apparitions across nine countries and Loki stood on the banks of the river Styx again.

"Right you little prick. Time to pay the piper." Loki said as he prepared to transform Fawkes back into human form.

"I don't play pipes." Charon cut in, startling loki.

"Don't do that." Loki yelled at the ferryman. "And got any food?"

"Might have some grapes in the boat. Why?" Charon asked as he moved to check.

"I need something to feed him, You know like how Persephone is stuck down her now." Loki called after him. Loki caste the spell causing Fawkes' form to shift and morph into that of a middle aged man. Loki took the grapes of Charon when he returned and revived the now human Fawkes.

"Choke on these you little prick." Loki snarled as he forced the grapes into the disorientated man's mouth. Loki then proceeded to kick the man in the face several time to knock him out.

"Thought you could do magic?" Charon asked.

"I can. But that was more fun." Loki said as he tossed two galleons as Charon. "Put him in the boat and ferry us across."

"Yessir." Charon agreed after checking both coins were real gold.

As they crossed the river Loki spotted Hades standing on the far bank with another figure standing beside him. As soon as the boat was docked Loki dragged the unconscious man out and dumped him at Hades' feet.

"As promised. This the guy?" Loki asked, turning to face the old man beside Hades.

"Yes." Hades told him as he grabbed Fawkes and turned to leave. "Ask your questions while I find a suitable cage for my new pet."

"Right Herpo, I need to know everything you can tell me about your creation." Loki demanded of the dead wizard.

"Ah, the Basilisk." Herpo's chest seemed to puff out. "A mighty beast. Many have asked before but to have a god asking me is something. I got the idea while travelling in the lands to the west..."

Loki tried to tell Herpo that he didn't care about the stupid, giant snakes and that he wanted to know about horcruxes. But the little man wouldn't shut up, going off on tangents about all the strange things he'd seen. As Loki raised his hand to smack the fool Herpo said something that caught loki's attention.

"And there I was on the shore of that great ocean and in the distance I saw it." Herpo was practically jumping up and down as he spoke. "A vast serpant rise out of the water and devour a whale like it was nothing. It was massive even from the distance. I asked the locals and they told me of this creature that something came close to shore and ate their fishing boats, whole fleets at a time. It was incredible, amazing, unbelievable. I returned him at once and set about trying to create something like it. Oh my Basilisks are great and I'm immensely proud of them but they pale in comparison to that sea serpent... I never did get the name the locals had."

"Jormungand." Loki told him absent mindedly. "He's one of my kids... Ha, so that's why it looked so much like him. And here I was thinking the little bastard gave my grandkids without telling me."

"What." Herpo yelled. "You made that magnificent beast. How? How did you get it so big? How do you control it? You must tell me!"

"I had sex with his mother" Loki explained as if to a small and unusually slow child. "As for his size, his mother was a Jotunn and I keep him in line through a healthy mix of love and fear. But I didn't come to talk about basilisks, hell I didn't know you made them. I want to know about horcruxes."

"Oh horcruxes." Herpo said, he seemed to be in shock from meeting the creator of his inspiration. "A small ritual to prepare the container and youtself, a cold-blood murder, or equally vile act, to spilt the soul and the will force the fragment into the container. But enough about that, tell me of this Jormungand."

"No." Loki said simply. "Now tell me more about them. Is there a limit, weaknesses or flaws?"

"Fine." Herpo muttered. "In my studies into the art of necromancy I concluded that splitting a soul into five pieces, that's four horcruxes and the original in you, is the limit. Making a fifth horcrux will destabilise the soul so badly that the ritual to help break your soul will no longer be needed and the soul will split with every vile act. Without a ritual to force it out of you that's not so bad but it can have negative effects on your body and mind. Fiendfyre or the venom of my lovely basilisks will destroy them, but so would anything with similar properties. As for flaws, it won't stop physical ageing meaning you must take steps to preserve your body or end up a spectre. Why do you care?"

"This one nearly killed several students." Loki said as he showed the diary. "I want to know how to identify them and destroy them."

"Well I told you ways to destroy them. And I know of a way to track any made by the same soul." Herpo told him. "It won't show you the original but could help you get rid of any others keeping him, or her, around. But first, tell me more about Jormungand."

"Fine." Loki sighed. "He's a lazy fool who spends most of his time sleeping on the ocean floor and is, or was, destined to kill my favourite nephew during the end of the world..."

_**XXX**_

_**And there we go. A bit of back story, Loki's met and annoyed the gods of other cultures. The reason Fawkes died when Loki walked in at the beginning of chapter 12 revealed and Loki has a new quest, fuck up Tommy Boy's plans. If anyone's curious 'Herpo the Foul' is listed on the Harry Potter wiki as the first known maker of both a basilisk and horcrux. I'm using that site and if anyone has fucked about with the info, I blame you for my fic being wrong.**_

_**Anyway here's this chapter's glossary [seems weird to do this again after so long]:**_

_**+ Niflheim – means 'Mist World'. Contains Hel's kingdom where all those who die but are not worthy to enter Valhalla are sent in Norse Myth.**_

_**+ Naglfar – means 'Nail Ship'. A massive vessel that Loki would captain during Ragnarok and that would hold the army Hel would rally to sack Asgard. Was = actually made from the nails of the dead.**_

_**+ Thrall – A slave in Norse culture. If he earned, bought or was granted his freedom he became a freedman.**_

_**+ Freedman – a former slave, or the son of a former slave. He had more rights then a thrall and was considered a citizen, but was second class to a freeman [someone who had never been a slave] **_

_**And I figured I'd include a little glossary for Greek Myths too [just to buff the word count]:**_

_**+ River Styx – Means 'Hate'. A mythic river that separated the worlds of the living and dead in Greek myth.**_

_**+ Tartarus – A prison for the Titans, later became the dwelling place of evil people after death.**_

_**+ Hades - Cronus and **__**Rhea, became lord of the underworld and god of the dead and riches.**_

_**+ Charon – The ferryman of the river Styx. Charged an obol [which was traditionally placed in the mouth of a corpse before burial] to ferry you across.**_

_**+ Obol – A small silver coin used in ancient Greece. There was six obols, or obolus, to an ancient drachma.**_

_**+ Persephone – Wife of Hades. Spent one third of the year with him depressing her mother Demeter [which is why plants don't grow in winter according to Greek myth]**_

_**+ Circe – Depending on the version she was either a minor goddess, a nymph, a witch, an enchantress or a sorceress. Would feed men feasts then turn them into animals... Would also castrate you when she went to bed with you unless you got her to swear to the gods not to.**_

_**+ Titans – A race of powerful deities. Defeated and overthrown by Zeus and his siblings. Most ended up in Tartarus while others were imprisoned/rewarded in other ways.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. If you want to comment or ask questions send it to me via review/pm/forum. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	17. Scavenger Hunts are fun

_**If any of you've read the first chapter of 'Legacy' I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway here's another chapter with only a little interaction between Loki and the folks from HP. It'll be this chapter and the one after it before Loki gets back to Hogwarts and Tommy-Boy's days are truly numbered. Don't think I have anything else to add so, on with the show!**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

Loki sat on the floor of the large, luxurious hotel suite he'd booked for his stay in Greece. He had dozens of maps, ranging from world wide to tiny little Rutland near Leicestershire, spread out on the floor. He was using them to scry for Riddle's horcruxes with the ritual Herpo supplied. The ritual had revealed that their were six out there, including the diary. He could only get the exact location of two, the others must be shielded.

"Right, one in London, one in West Sussex and one in some village in up North." Loki muttered. He'd set up several Quick-Quote Quills to record whatever he learned, his theories and to write in Riddle's Diary... Just to taunt the spectre. Tom was desperate to learn how Darren survived and often sent messages pleading to know how. He also panicked whenever something new relating to the horcruxes was recorded. "I'll leave the one in London for now... No need to risk being spotted." Yes avoiding London was high on Loki's priority list. Ever since Lockhart had 'died' the reporters had been trying to dig up any information they could and many actively sought an exclusive with the mysterious 'Lokke' to learn more about his master.

"About time." Loki laughed as someone knocked on the door. He'd ordered room service a while ago and was wondering what took so long. As Loki opened the door he was struck in the face by the shaft of a very familiar spear.

"Ymir's Balls, Odin." Loki yelped. "What was that for?"

"For causing me a headache" Was the angry All-Father's reply. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused by coming this far south, again? I've had to listen to that parricidal, incestuous oaf rant and rave about you entering his domain... So you better have a bloody good reason for being here."

"Which incestuous oaf complained?" Loki asked, rubbing his forehead. "It's a pretty common pastime amongst the other pantheons from what I've heard."

"Zeus. Why, who else's territory have you gone prancing through?" Odin snapped as he seated himself on one of the many chairs.

"No one's, well okay maybe I met with Hel and I may have visited Hades once or twice." Loki answered as he picked up the scrying crystal he'd been using and started rooting around for a map of London. "So, how you been?"

"I've spoken with Hel, seems she knows I planned to summon her when you return and did you really give away Gram? I've also been sleeping better since you brought the news about Ragnarok." Odin sighed as he surveyed the mess Loki had left on the floor. "Lose something?"

"Found something like it." Loki answered as he began to move the crystal over the map of London, waiting for it to react. "Remember I told you my mortal form was left with kin?"

"Vaguely." Odin said as he plucked several grapes from a nearby fruit bowl. "They killed the boy and released you right?"

"Yeah, more or less. But what's important is why I, he, ended up with them." Loki told Odin as he continued scrying. "When harry, my mortal self, was little over a year old a powerful wizard attacked his family. He rendered the parents unconscious and attacked the boy's brother. Like any real sibling Harry wanted to shield his brother and so he accidentally used his magic to try. Of course the boy's power was nowhere near enough to do anything, but mine was."

"The boy tapped into your power?" Odin wondered, surprise in his voice. "Impressive. But if he could harness your power why did they send him away?"

"That's the thing, he couldn't." Loki said, finally looking away from the map. "He's body could not handle my power and so acted to protect itself, by cutting off access to all magic within it. They didn't understand why and so sent him away when they decided they had to hide."

"I see." Odin said between mouthfuls of grapes. "But what does this have to do with you scrying?"

"Well, when his spell was countered with my magic he blew up, or something." Loki explained as the crystal reacted to a street called Grimmauld Place. "But he survived, by using this diary and other artifacts like it. Cleaver bastard used an Ancient Greek method to store parts of his soul here on Midgard."

"So you want to find this artifacts and destroy them?" Odin wondered as their was a knock at the door. " Want me to answer that?"

"Yes, to both questions." Loki answered as he began to scry again using a map of West Sussex. "So Tommy-Boy hid it in Crawley?"

"Do you always order this much, or are you expecting company?" Odin asked as he wheeled in a cart loaded with food.

"I'm almost nineteen feet tall. I need the energy." Loki laughed as he gathered up the maps. "Want some?"

"Are you sure you can spare the fuel?" Odin joked as he helped himself. "The mortals use sticks to work magic right?"

"Yeah. They call them wands. Why?" Loki wondered.

"Here." Odin muttered as he removed a case, maybe a foot in length from beneath his cloak and passed it to Loki.

Inside the box was a unique wand. While most wands where little more then carefully carved sticks with a core, this one seemed to be made of numerous thin branches bound and twisted into an almost drill like appearance. "Interesting." Loki whispered, turning the wand over in his hands. "What is it made from?"

"It's enchanted to be mistletoe at the moment." Odin laughed. "It's just call it your 'Damage Twig' shall we?"

"Damage Twig?" Loki repeated unable to work out Odin's cryptic clue. When he understood Loki nearly dropped the wand in shock. " Laevateinn! You gave me Laevateinn?"

"Yes." Odin confirmed. "Now tell me, how long do you plan to stay here in Greece?"

"I'll be gone by week's end." Loki assured him as he took a seat by the cart and began to eat. "Why?"

"Oh you'll see." Odin replied cryptically.

_**X**_

It turned out Odin was planned to send Sigyn to see Loki for a while, and hopefully convince him to return to Asgard. While she did meet him and try to subtlety encourage him to return it didn't go much further then the bedroom, the bath or the rug in front of the balcony. Loki was glad he knew how to caste Silencing Charms and repair objects magically. By the time they parted almost a month later was more relaxed then he'd been in decades.

"Well that was fun." Loki said with a smile as he paid his bills and prepared to set off. "Right things to do... One, get new clothes. Can't go around still dressed like Lockhart. Two, get the horcrux up up North. Three, check out Crawley for the other one." With that Loki teleported away to get himself some new clothes. Clothes of wealth, taste and the ability to catch the attention of anyone.

After spending a few days searching for that special outfit Loki got lucky. He purchased several copies of the outfit before changing the colours to match his ideal better. When he finally returned to Britain he was dressed in a custom tailored suit consisting of an elegant, crimson coat with matching pin-stripe pants and jacket. Under the jacket he wore a black vest, black tie and a dark red patterned shirt. Combined with his matted, unkempt hair and hideous scars Loki must of appeared to be very intimidating. Searching his pockets Loki found his scrying crystal and attached a short chain to it.

"Guide me." Loki ordered. The crystal gave off a faint glow and began to sway on it's own. It lead Loki away from the small village and towards a thick wooded area nearby. As he travelled further and further into the woods Loki noticed that the number of snakes increased and most seemed to be coming from an old, dilapidated shack. As Loki moved closer he saw just how dilapidated the shack really was. Its walls were mossy and so many tiles had fallen off the roof that the rafters were visible in places, in fact branches and plants seemed to take up more of the roof then tiles did. Nettles and other weeds grew all around it, their tips reaching almost to the roof itself. The few remaining panes in the windows appeared thick with grime. The door had long ago come away from it's frame and lay partly blocking the entrance, only held upright by the moss and ivy that clung to it and the frame. Some of the planks had come away making the door look like some kind of half rotted wooden portcullis. The crystal was glowing so bright that Loki wondered if the mortals in the village could see it and was pulling on the chain in the ruined shack's direction.

"Why hide one here?" Loki asked aloud. "Well, I guess the privacy works." Loki waved his hand and the door, and weeds holding it in place, crumbled to dust. As Loki entered the shack, pulsing his magic, Loki noticed that the inside was easily ten times worse then the outside. As he moved further in Loki noticed frost beginning to form and one of the floorboards. After prying the surrounding boards away Loki found a small golden box saturated in Dark Magic.

"Got you." Loki grinned before dispelling the magic and pocketing the box. Loki ended the spell on the crystal and pocketed it as well. After replacing the floorboards and restoring the door Loki disappeared in a flash of crimson.

_**X**_

Loki travelled the empty streets following his crystal. It was late and the only sign of life was the occasional taxi. As Loki approached one of the houses he wrapped himself in an illusion and peered into a window.

"Potter?" Loki gasped. There on the couch was Lily and James Potter Checking to ensure the crystal was working Loki noted that it was pointing up. "It's moving? I need to get in." As Loki searched for a way in he wondered what the horcrux could be. Riddle had died in their home so it stood to reason they'd have any possessions he'd been carrying, had he made his wand one? As he entered through the kitchen window, fooling the security wards to not register him, Loki allowed his mind to drift. What would his time on Midgard be like if the Potter's hadn't sent him, Harry, away. Shaking the thoughts from his mind Loki paused at one of the bedroom doors.

Entering and closing the door behind him Loki found himself in Darren's room, with the crystal pointing directly at the boy. This was the first time Loki had ever been able really study Darren and the protection his magic granted the boy. The boy's very skin seemed to pulse with ancient magic and repel all that it was caste to. It was Darren's scar that interested him the most. Beneath the protective magic lurked something else, something Loki only noticed because he was searching for it. A fragment of Tommy-Boy's soul.

"Well, this complicates things." Loki sighed. "Can't go and steal you now can I?" Making some more observations on the nature of the horcrux stuck in his semi-brother's head, Loki began to plan his next move. He'd leave the horcruxes, at least until he knew of a way to remove it without harming Darren, and rumours of Greyback surfacing again meant Loki had another chance to catch the vile creature. Deciding to hunt, and torment, the werewolf again Loki vanished in a flash of crimson.

_**XXX**_

_**And I'll stop there. I put in a few references to earlier versions of the plot here, doubt you'll spot them but if you can then well done. Before I go, has anyone else been unable to post on forums lately?**_

_**Anyway here's this chapter's glossary:**_

_**+ Laevateinn – Means 'Damage Twig' in old norse. A legendary sword from Norse myth that Loki retrieved from Hel's domain. It is also believed to be the sword Freyr traded for his wife's hand in marriage.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Feedback via review/pm/forum most welcome and needed, more I hear back about my writing or the story the more I can improve. **__**Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading.**_


	18. Summer Holidays

_**Anyone know what the hell is wrong with lately? I mean the forums go down, then they come back, now they are down again and the 'change avatar' feature is down as well. [Tenner says that by the time I post this chapter the problem will be fixed]. Anyway near the end of this chapter Loki should end up back interacting with the wizarding world [ i.e. the events from HP fully]. Don't think I have anything else to add so, on with the show!**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

Loki sat on a pile of treasure, idly counting out the coins. He'd just raided a crypt full of vampires who'd been targeting a nearby French town. They'd numbered maybe forty and had amassed a considerable fortune. Now all Loki had to do was gather it up before the gendarme de magique showed up. As Loki was gathering the coins together he heard the flapping of wings and turned. He watched as a large barn owl flew into the crypt and hovered in front of him, an envelope clutched between it's talons. The bird appeared to be on it's last breath so Loki plucked it from the air and perched it on one of the nearby coffins. Picking up one of the jewel encrusted goblets, Loki fill it with some of the water he carried with him for the owl to drink from. It gave a bark of thanks and began to drink. Loki examined the address on the letter and had to hand it to the old man, he was good.

_Mr L. Lyesmith,_

_A throne of treasure, _

_The Crypt four miles south of Dunkirk,_

_Nord, _

_France._

Shaking his head at the address, it was more of a mound then a throne, Loki opened the letter and began to read. It seemed Dumbledore wanted Loki to collect Lockhart's property from the castle. He needed the office and classroom cleared to accommodate their new DADA teacher. Loki flipped over the letter and scribbled a reply.

_Won't be in Britain until the first,_

_can collect then, I'll need a Portkey to the school.(can't apparate)._

Loki stuffed the letter back into the envelope and crossed out the address, adding his own in crimson.

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (or APWBD of short)_

_Wherever the hell he's sitting,_

_Somewhere,_

_Earth._

With that done Loki set the envelope beside the owl, dropped some meat he'd been saving for later and asked the bird to deliver it when able.

_**X**_

Loki spent the next few days in Dunkirk relaxing and keeping track of the news. Greyback was struggling to regain the level of fear and respect he'd held in the werewolf community. He'd mostly stuck to the former Soviet countries but seemed to be working his way further West as time went on. The other interesting piece of news was the shock that someone had escaped from Azkaban, Britain's magical prison and Europe's most feared prison. Peter Pettigrew did the impossible and escaped the Dementors.

Loki assumed that it was Pettigrew's escape that had prompted the tighter security measures Dumbledore mentioned in his second letter. It'd taken several letters back and forth, along with a quick discussion via Floo before it was decided that Loki would take the 11 am special from King's Cross.

"Greyback is hanging out near the the Black Sea." Loki told his pint glass. "He hasn't started to attack civilians yet, just recruiting pre-existing lycans at the moment." Loki drained the remainder of it's contents before resuming his external monologue. "If I go after him now he'll be weak and easy to deal with. But it'll be harder to track him and if he gets wind of me early he'll go to ground again, maybe for good. Hey love, could I get another cider?" Loki asked as one of the bar staff passed him. "If I hold off for a while he'll have a larger group and large groups are harder to hide. But the longer he's alive the more time he has to attack children... And I'll burn this whole continent before I see another child savaged by The Wolf!" Loki finished his drink and left the small pub. He'd heard rumours of trolls residing not far from where he was and while they wouldn't have anything worth taking, Loki was feeling hungry.

_**X**_

As Loki entered the Portal to Platform 9 and 3/4 he double checked that he had the signed letter from Dumbledore allowing him on the train. He'd arrived just before nine to avoid the kids as he really didn't want to be mistaken for a strange man, in a long coat, who hung around places with school kids nearby. He'd need to meet with one of the aurors assigned to the platform and to screened. Then he'd need to speak with the train conductor and show the letter, have it verified and listen to a fifteen minute long lecture on proper behaviour before he'd be allowed to find a seat. As Loki scanned the platform for an auror he wondered what he'd do with Lockhart's property? Would he keep it, or maybe auction it off for charity? Finally spotting the distinctive robes or an auror Loki beelined for the man after finishing off the Diary Milk bar.

"Sorry mate, you mind?" Loki asked the large, bald, dark skinned auror with a small, gold earring as he handed the man Dumbledore's letter. The man read the letter several times, occasionally looking up to study Loki.

"You're Lyesmith?" The auror asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Yeah." Loki answered slowly. "It that a problem?"

"No, no. It's just that you don't fit with what I imagined." The auror assured him in a slow, deep voice. "Didn't think you'd be as flashy."

"Flashy? Oh you mean the suit right?" Loki realised. "What I like the colour."

"Right, well the conductor is in the Break Room back here so we'll get you vetted and on board as soon as we can." The auror told Loki as he steered him off to one side. "And I gotta say, big fan of your books."

_**X**_

Darren and his friends, Hermione and Ron, stood at the threshold of the the final compartment. It was empty save for a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. They were unsure of what to do as this was the first time they'd seen an adult on the train, ignoring the witch who pushed the food trolley. The man wore a dark red coat with matching pin-stripe pants. It appeared to be fairly new and looked to be of the highest quality. His hair was long, unkempt and reddish-brown in colour. His face was marred by a pair of vicious looking scars that extended from the corners of his mouth across his cheeks, as though someone had slit them open with a knife in the past.

"Who do you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they took the seats furthest from the window.

"Mr L. Lyesmith." Hermione whispered at once.

"How do you know that?" Darren asked in a hushed voice.

"It's printed on the envelop sticking out of his pocket." Hermione replied as she gestured towards the man's coat pocket where an envelop was partly visible. "And if he's who I think he is, it's incredible to meet him."

"Why?" Ron and Darren chorused in unison.

"Why? Because that's most likely Lokke Lyesmith." Hermione explained as if it was obvious. "He's made quite the name for himself in France and Italy over the past two months. And before that he Wrote those books on magic, creatures and defence... Our DADA book was his first one. He was also Professor Lockhart's apprentice!"

"Wait, really?" Ron gasped. He'd really liked Lockhart when the man thought them last year. His whole family practically canonised him after he died because of the wounds he'd gotten saving Ginny.

"Wait, didn't he write 'Battlemagi: Basic theory and tactics'?" Darren asked, shifting to study the man better.

"Yes." Hermione replied, she seemed to be studying him as well. "The DMLE recently started to use it as the basic training manual for aurors. A lot of what he writes on his based on things he and Professor Lockhart did when travelling."

The trio continued to discuss Lyesmith for a while before moving on to other topics. At about one o'clock the witch with the food trolley came around. Although they tried to wake him, Lyesmith continued to slumber. As the day passed on the weather became increasingly foul.

"We must be nearly there." Ron muttered as he leaned forward to look out of the window. The words had no sooner left his mouth then the train began to decelerate. "Brilliant. I'm starving and want to get to the feast..."

"We couldn't have arrived yet." Hermione pointed out after checking her watch.

As the train stopped the lamps went out and the compartment was plunged into darkness. What followed was several minutes of fumbling over each other, made worse by both Neville and Ginny entering the compartment as well.

"Shut up!" Snapped a harsh voice suddenly. It seemed Lyesmith had woken up. Darren watched as a pale, red nimbus formed along the roof of the compartment and caste a faint light over them. Lyesmith was up and moving towards the door soon after it appeared.

"Sit down and don't talk, okay?" His voice wasn't as harsh this time, but it had an edge to it. The compartment door slowly slid open revealing a cloaked figure towering over them. It's face was hidden by a hood but Darren noticed it's hand, it was glistening, scabbed and looked like it had decayed in water. The creature drew in a long, slow rattling breath as thought it wanted to suck in everything.

An intense cold swept over them all. Darren's chest became tight, his lungs and heart froze up and he began to hear voices in the distance, one was high and cruel, another was deep and sorrowful and the final pair where filled with rage and hatred as they screamed at each other. As his eyes rolled up into his head Darren heard another voice, closer and booming with power. He couldn't understand what was said but the cold and despair quickly ended.

"Darren? Darren come on. Are you alright?" Some one was asking as they slapped his face. The world returned and Darren saw that he was lying on the ground, Ron and Hermione kneeling beside him. Neville and Ginny still seated but looking at him. Lyesmith was standing in the corridor, his wand pointed towards the front of the train. The look on his face was murderous. After a moment he turned to study Darren and then reached into his pocket.

"Here split these." He said as he dropped several chocolate bars into the compartment. "Close the door and keep it closed. I'll be back when I've made sure they're off the train."

"Wh.. What happened?" Darren mumbled.

"That thing took a breath and everything got cold." Hermione told him. "It seemed to turn towards you and then you, well you..."

"We thought you were having a fit or something." Ron cut in. "What happened?"

"Who laughed?" Darren asked. "And who was screaming?"

"No one laughed." Ginny said confused. "No one screamed either... Well I guess that man roared at the thing before he attacked it. He said, "Enough! Leave now or I'll send you back to Niflheim!" whatever that meant. Then he caste a spell but I missed the incantation and hit it with a burst of silver light."

"Yeah, that creature got knocked out of the compartment." Neville spoke up. "He followed it out into the corridor and caste another spell, it sent some kind of silvery creature thundering down the halls after that cloaked monster."

"Nobody else fell?" Darren asked feeling a little ashamed. Before anyone could answer Lyesmith arrived back.

"I said to eat." He told them as he sat down. "They'll help with the after effects."

"What was that Mr. Lyesmith?" Hermione asked as she divided out the bars, noting that it was muggle chocolate.

"A Dementor." Lyesmith answered. "The scum the ministry uses out in Azkaban. It seemed they were checking for Pettigrew. We'll arrive at Hogsmeade in about ten minutes so get ready."

_**X**_

Loki took the first Thestral pulled carriage up to the castle. When he arrived he passed Argus Filch and asked directions to Dumbledore.

"In the Great Hall." Filch replied after giving Loki a shifty look.

Loki entered the Great Hall and gave a half wave up to the Staff Table, to get Dumbledore's attention. He watched as the ancient wizard, in his usual flamboyant robes, arose and swept down followed by a rather young witch, she seemed to be about the same age that Loki was pretending to be.

"Professor Dumbledore, pleasure to meet you." Loki said as he greeted the Headmaster. "And I'm afraid I didn't get your name Ms...?"

"And the same to you Mr. Lyesmith." Dumbledore replied as he shook Loki's hand. "And this is Professor Davis, she is our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"A delight to meet you." Loki greeted her. "Right, if you could show me where Gilderoy's stuff is I'll have it out of your way as quick as I can."

_**XXX**_

_**Right, I think I'll cut the chapter off there as it'll end up well over four thousand words if I don't split it in two. Well that's the official reason, truth is I just want to finish reading 'Palace of the Damned.' **__**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Feedback via review/pm/forum most welcome and needed, more I hear back about my writing or the story the more I can improve. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading.**_


	19. World Cup Chaos

_**Finished 'Palace of the damned' last night so I thought I'd work on another chapter. The story is slowly making it's way towards the forth and final arc. 'Mischief Managed' got one hundred reviews there yesterday so I'm in a really good mood [truth be told I never imagined it'd get that many hits so it's amazing]. This chapter and the last one where originally meant to be the same but scenes ended up longer then I'd planned and I decided to split it in two to keep the usual 2,000 to 3,000 words I aim for. On the bright side an extra chapter. **__**Don't think I have anything else to add so, on with the show!**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

"Not a snowball's chance in hell!" Loki told the others in the room. The Ministry of magic had contacted him the day after his trip to Hogwarts, they wanted to downplay the incident on the train. "I won't keep quite. Those damn things nearly attacked several students and if I hadn't been there it could have turned into a massacre."

"Now now. No need to go that far." Cornelius Fudge said, trying to calm Loki down. "While I'll admit some of the students might have been left feeling a little down a bit of chocolate and they'd be fine."

"Are you really that incompetent?" Loki asked. Loki saw that Amelia Bones appeared to agree with him while Rufus Scrimgeour seemed to be quickly developing a headache. The only one who seemed to agree with Fudge was an Undersecretary who appear to be building up a rant directed at Loki.

"Madam Bones." Loki began, hoping to end this farce of a meeting before he just snapped and killed someone. "While I don't feel entirely comfortable showing any kind of support for anyone that would follow a fool like that." Here Loki pointedly looked at Fudge. "I'll agree to give the seminars we discussed. I'll be in the country for the rest of the week, send me the dates you want me to talk on by then and now if you'll excuse me I need a bloody drink. Minister, Madam Bones, Auror Scrimgeour good day."

_**X**_

Loki had to had it to Bones, she got as much out of him as she could for the DMLE. Ten separate seminars, each lasting for three to four days, over the course of a year. While The scheduling meant Loki couldn't start tracking Greyback it did allow him to sort out many of his affairs in Britain. He'd even stumbled onto the location of another horcrux, but lacked a way to get to it for the time being. He'd fix that once he'd had a chance to study the wards around Gringotts. But that would have to wait as Amelia had decided to thank him by acquiring a pass to the VIP box at the Quidditch World Cup. While in theory it was a generous gift, Loki couldn't care less for the dumb sport and was only going because it would be rude, even for him, not too. That was why Loki found himself standing on a moor in the middle of nowhere dropping an old, rusted bike chain into a pile while a man wearing a poncho and kilt checked for his name on a list.

"Lyesmith, Lyesmith, ah here we go." the man said after several minutes. "You're about a quarter mile that way. First field you come across. Manager's called Mr Roberts."

"Thanks." Loki said as he set off. Taking in the amusing sight of hundreds of wizards and witches trying to, and failing to, blend in as Muggles. After around fifteen minutes Loki spotted a small cottage up ahead. There seemed to be a man standing at the entrance and judging from the way he was dressed he was a Muggle.

"You Mr Roberts?" Loki called out to him.

"Aye, I am." Mr Roberts replied. "And who're you?"

"Lokke Lyesmith." Loki answered. "I've booked a space for a tent. Two nights. I was told you'd be able to sort me out."

"You've got a space up near the wood." Mr Roberts said after checking a list attached to the door of the cottage. "You'll be paying now, then?"

"Sure. How much?" Loki asked as he started to root around in his pocket for some pounds to pay with.

"£17.50 for the two nights." Mr Roberts answered as he reached for a tin of change.

"Right. Keep the difference." Loki told he as he handed over a twenty and set off to find his plot. On his way he passed several tents that where so clearly magical in nature it was laughable. He managed to snatch one of the peacocks from outside one without being noticed and snapped it's neck before it could draw attention. When he found his plot he noticed he'd be neighbours with someone named 'Weezly'. Loki magically erected his tent and stepped inside to prepare a nice pot of peacock stew.

_**X**_

The VIP box was rather small and was set exactly halfway between the golden goalposts. About twenty purple and gilt chairs stood in two rows. The view from the large window was incredible, a hundred thousand witches and wizards taking their seats in the stands which rose in levels around the long oval pitch. The stadium must have been enchanted as everything was suffused in golden light. As Darren, Hermione and the Weasleys entered Hermione stopped and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked her.

"Look there. In the front row." She snickered, pointing a the only other human currently in the booth. There was a man with hair that was long, unkempt and reddish-brown in colour. His face was marred by a pair of vicious looking scars that extended from the corners of his mouth across his cheeks, as though someone had slit them open with a knife in the past. On the back of his chair hung a dark red coat. He was wearing a pair of dark red pin-stripe pants and a similarly coloured shirt over which he wore a black vest and tie. Everything he wore appeared to be of the highest quality. The man was also asleep.

"Hey, it's that Lyesmith guy!" Ron yelled making the man jolt awake and causing the house-elf behind to to jump with fright. "Haha, sorry."

"I know you lot from somewhere, don't I?" Lyesmith said as he looked at the trio. He turned to look at the rest of the Weasleys and gave a small wave. "Hi."

"Mr Lyesmith It's nice to meet you again." Hermione greeted. "We never did get a chance to thank you for protecting us on the train from that Dementor."

"Dementor? Train? What are you talking about?" Mr Weasley asked, suddenly very interested in the man.

"Dad this is the man who saved the Hogwarts Express last year." Ginny told him. "I'd hate to imagine what would've happened if he hadn't been there."

"Best case you all ended up traumatised for life and unable to forget the feeling of dread and hopelessness those things cause." Lyesmith answered as he removed a large bag of jelly babies from his coat pocket and offered them around. "Far more likely someone would have lost a soul."

"Em Mr Lyesmith, why were you on the train in the anyway?" Hermione asked, she looked like she was kicking herself for not having their Defence Against the Dark Arts book on hand so he could sign it.

"Don't have an Apparition Licence and the school wouldn't give out Portkeys to non-staff due to security issues." He shrugged before reaching into the far pocket and removing a large bottle of Fanta. He then conjured a small table and glasses, which he filled. "Anyone want some?"

"Why were you going to the school?" Mr Weasley asked accepting the offer.

"Had to collect some of Gilderoy's property that was still there when he passed away." Lyesmith answered before looking passed Mr Weasley and burying his face in his hands. "Oh great it's the twit with the green hat."

Darren turned and saw Cornelius Fudge enter accompanied by several other wizards. He greeted Mr Weasley and moved to greet Darren before he spotted Lyesmith sitting next to him. Fudge's smile dropped slightly and he gave a quick 'hello Darren' before moving on.

"That was weird." Darren noted as Fudge moved away.

"Hahaha, I guess the idiot is still annoyed that I complained to the papers about the Dementor thing." Lyesmith laughed. "Anyway you lot have me at a disadvantage since you know my name, but all I know is he's called Darren."

"Oh, sorry. How rude. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said, offering her hand.

"Granger, Granger... I know that name." He muttered to himself as he shook her hand. "Oh, you were the catgirl right?"

Hermione went bright red and seemed to sink into her chair looking mortified. Darren and Ron had to bite back their laughs. Lyesmith grinned, offered the jelly babies again and joked. "Listen it was a mistake and when you look back on it in a few years you'll laugh yourself silly. Believe me I should know. I could fill books with just the stupid things I can remember doing when I was younger."

"Good Lord, Arthur!" A soft voice rang out. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?" Darren turned and saw that the Malfoy's had arrived. Lucius Malfoy stood next to Fudge and stared coolly at Mr Weasley. Beside him stood his son Draco and a blonde woman who must of been his wife. As Fudge prepared to say something Lyesmith cut in.

"Speaking of monetary values." He began, a small smirk on his face. "How much does a 'get out of Azkaban free' card cost these days Lucius?"

The numerous conversations in the booth died down. Lucius turned his attention to Lyesmith, taking in his Muggle suit and sweets before speaking in a very slow, dangerous tone. "Would you care to explain that comment?"

"Well, you bought your way out of the place before." Lyesmith said in a bored tone. "I just figured you'd kept up with the current asking price is all."

Any potential violence was averted by Ludo Bagman casting 'Sonorus' on himself and beginning his commentary for the Quidditch match.

_**X**_

"The look on Lucius' face when you asked him that was terrifying." Mr Weasley said to Mr Lyesmith, or Lokke as he asked them to call him. He'd invited them back to his tent after the match to get something to eat. Both Darren and Ron were on their second helping of the stew he'd offered while Ginny was nearly finished a third. Unlike the tents Mr Weasley borrowed, which looked like modern Muggle apartments inside, Lokke's one looked like an old Saxon hall with shields and animal hides decorating the walls. Darren spotted a few tapestries and weapons that he recognised from professor Lockhart's classroom or office.

"It's a strange interior you have Mr Lyesm... I mean Lokke." Darren said, catching himself at the end.

"Haha, yeah." The man laughed . "Gilderoy bought the tent when he was in Finland. It's different to the ones you'd get here in Britain."

"It is." Mr Weasley agreed. "It's getting late Lokke and I think the children need to be heading off now. But as thanks for the stew why don't you have breakfast with us in the morning?"

"Thank you Arthur. I'd love to." Lokke laughed and rose to see them out. The boys returned to their tent while the girls went to theirs. Darren and Ron prepared for bed and soon Darren was dreaming of Playing for England in a World Cup.

"Get up! Ron, Darren come on now, get up. This is urgent!" Mr Weasley was yelling.

"S'matter?" Darren asked, still partly asleep.

"Merlin's shaggy left nut!" Came a cry from the front of the tent. It sounded like one of the twins.

"Oh dear, sweet Merlin. Father come quick." that was Percy yelling. "Mr Lyesmith just attacked them. Two are down and the others are fleeing. It's okay."

"Are you sure?" Mr Weasley called out.

"Yes. No wait. One of the downed Death Eaters just Apparated away." Percy answered. That got Darren and Ron wide awake.

"Death Eaters?" Ron squeaked.

As Bill and the girls came rushing into the tent Bill let out a sigh of relief. "It's over. They fled."

"Right. Bill, Charlie you two come with me." Mr Weasley said. "Percy, you stay here and hex anyone who enters that isn't family okay?" With that he exited the tent.

_**X**_

Loki stood over the terrified Roberts family. He was checking to make sure none were suffering from spell damage when he heard several people approaching. It was Arthur and his older sons. Loki spotted several others behind them who appeared to be repairing the damage done by the Death Eaters.

"Lokke? What happened?" Arthur asked.

"I saw bad people and decided to make the world a little less bad." Loki replied. Before Arthur could comment on that a number of pops occurred and Aurors began to appear. Rufus Scrimgeour leading them.

"A little late for the party Scrimgeour." Loki called out. "But all isn't not lost. I convinced one of them to hang around for you to identify."

"Shit! It's Macnair!" Shouted one of the aurors who'd gone to check on the downed Death Eater.

"Lyesmith. I think you should come back with me to the Ministry so we can sort this out." Scrimgeour said as he surveyed the damaged site.

_**XXX**_

_**Dammit. This fic just won't let me advance. Every scene I write just runs away with itself. I think it senses how close to the end we're getting and is trying to extend it's life. Well there's between Books Three and Four covered. Next chapter will be Loki hunting Greyback and will, hopefully, lead into the events of OoTP. Oh, for anyone who is curious the outcome of the DE vs. Loki fight was nine DE's wounded and one killed compared to Loki's pyjama bottoms got a little dirty.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Feedback via review/pm/forum most welcome and needed, more I hear back about my writing or the story the more I can improve. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading.**_


	20. Finally finished

_**Back again. This should be the last chapter in what I'm informally calling the 'Why Won't You end?' trilogy of chapters. When I finish it I won't be posting anything else for a while. This chapter will cover Loki's actions throughout the events of GoF and early OoTP. The first part of this chapter should have been a part of Chapter 19 but I cut it because I was tired. Don't think I have anything else to add so, on with the show!**_

_**Note: I went back and changed the number of wounded Death Eaters given at the end of the last chapter. I also corrected the Harry/Darren so many of you pointed out [thanks for that] **_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

"So Mr Lyesmith." Rufus Scrimgeour began slowly. "The Finale ended, Ireland did their lap of victory and you returned to your tent correct?"

"More or less." Loki replied, his voice laced with boredom.

"The Weasleys, with their guests Darren Potter and a Hermione Granger, accompanied you?" Scrimgeour continued. "You all had a meal and a few drinks before they returned to their tents, right?"

"More or less." Loki answered again.

"And between them leaving and our arrival what happened?" Scrimgeour pressed. "I need the exact details. Macnair was a Ministry employee and you could very well face charges for his death."

"I saw bad people and decided to make the world a little less bad. " Loki repeated the answer he'd given Arthur.

"you're an author Mr Lyesmith, a skilled wizard yes, but just an author." Scrimgeour pointed out. "And while our counterparts on the continent may be willing to look the other way when it comes to your vigilante activities, we will not. You aren't an auror and you're job isn't to deal with criminals... It's writing books."

"Writing Books is a pastime." Loki told Scrimgeour. "What I do for a living is kill monsters, be they beast or man. I don't do it out of some wrapped sense of moral obligation or desire for recognition. I do it Because. I. Can."

"Just give me your account of the riot." Scrimgeour told Loki after a minute of uneasy silence.

_**X-FLASHBACK-X **_

The Weasleys had left about an hour ago and Loki was busying himself packing. He would be leaving after breakfast the next morning and didn't want to waste time. Loki rooted around in his pockets for a moment before removing a slip of parchment.

" Collection,13:30 pm. Balance owed, 135 Galleons, 4Sickles, 19 Knuts." Loki read. Putting the parchment back Loki finished packing and settled down for a few hours sleep. But before he'd even closed his eyes the sounds of yelling and screaming came from outside the tent. Wondering if the Irish had started a riot or something Loki got up to check what was happening, and see if it looked like fun.

A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointed straight up, were marching slowly across the field. Their faces concealed by hoods and masks. It seemed that some Death Eaters had gotten drunk and decided to cause some trouble. High above them four figures floated along. It was Mr Roberts and what appeared to be his family. More wizards joined the group as it progressed through the camp. Hoots of glee rang out from the mob and Loki felt like smiting the little shits. It wasn't until one of them flipped Mrs Roberts upside down and exposed her underwear that Loki finally decided to do something. No one else seemed to be willing to.

Loki's first spell, a high powered 'Severing Charm', struck one of the leaders in the chest. The man dropped like a sack. It was followed by a barrage of 'Blasting Curses' into the mob. One of them retaliated with a burst of purple flame, which Loki sidestepped. A Loki used one of the darker spells he knew and caused the lungs of the one who fired at him to fill with icy water. More of them started to attack but it was clear they were uneasy, it seemed they hadn't expected anyone to stand up to them. Loki summoned and banished several arrows, one of which struck a Death Eater through his eye. The death of one of their own galvanised the rest and a multitude of 'Avada Kedavra' rang out.

"Oh shit." Loki said as he conjured a think wall of marble to act as a shield. Thankfully it withstood the brunt of their magic before collapsing. Loki's counter attack was a burst of white hot flames, which judging from the scream of agony struck someone. A series of pops indicated that the Death Eaters had begone to apparate away. Loki acted quickly to prevent the Roberts from hitting the ground, ignoring the wounded Death Eater who was the last to apparate out.

Loki stood over the terrified Roberts family. He was checking to make sure none were suffering from spell damage when he heard several people approaching. It was Arthur and his older sons. Loki spotted several others behind them who appeared to be repairing the damage done by the Death Eaters.

"Lokke? What happened?" Arthur asked.

"I saw bad people and decided to make the world a little less bad." Loki replied. Before Arthur could comment on that a number of pops occurred and Aurors began to appear. Rufus Scrimgeour leading them.

_**X-FLASHBACK END-X**_

"And that was when you showed up." Loki finished.

"So you launched the first lethal spell?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Yes. And to tell the truth one out of a mob is a pretty poor result." Loki answered, picking dirt from under his nails as he spoke.

"You don't care that you killed a man?" Scrimgeour asked dumbfounded. "You don't care that you nearly killed at least two others or that you wounded more then two dozen men?"

"No." Loki said darkly. "I don't. Things like them are beneath my caring. I told you already, my 'day job' is hunting down and killing people like them. I'm very good at it."

"Why?" Scrimgeour seemed to be struggling to understand why Loki could be this calm. "I mean I know they were most likely Death Eaters, but to actively target people like them. Why?"

Loki was quite for a moment before he leaned forward and whispered. "Because it's fun is as good a reason as any!"

They both sat in silence for a long time before Scrimgeour spoke again. "That may be the most disturbing thing I've ever heard. I've interrogated Death Eaters and others like them. I've had people claim that Merlin himself charged them with destroying entire magical spices. But I think that might be the most terrifying."

The door behind Scrimgeour opened and Amelia Bones entered, carrying the morning edition of the Prophet. She looked tired, annoyed and like she wanted to hex someone. She dropped the paper on the table in front of Loki and began whispering to Scrimgeour. Loki leaned forward to read the headline:

_World Cup Chaos!_

_By Rita Skeeter._

_The security at yesterday's finale between Ireland and Bulgaria was pitiful at best, and downright negligent at worse. Where it not for the for the actions of the courageous Lokke Lyesmith the vile Death eaters could have seriously harmed any of the many witches and wizards present. What could have happened to your loved ones had this man not stepped forward to halt their vile march..._

Loki stopped reading the trash Skeeter had printed. While he respected her skill when it came to lying, the woman could claim the sky was yellow with purple polka dots and people would believe it, he despised the woman. He'd been able to avoid her while he'd been masquerading as Lockhart but when he'd 'died' the journalist had tried to publish a 'Tell All' biography with the 'consent' of Lyesmith himself. Needless to say Loki was on her before the books could be shipped to stores and forced the cancellation of their release.

"You caused me a lot of trouble with your actions last night Lyesmith." Bones said, finally addressing Loki. "But with Skeeter praising you we'll have a riot here in the Ministry building if we tried to charge you. You're free to go."

"Bitch just wants me to let her publish that trashy book she penned about Gilderoy, that's why she's sucking up." Loki muttered as he made his way towards the door. "She only mentioned the magical people present. What about the Roberts?"

"No damage suffered. We modified their memories and sent them back to bed." Bones answered as she passed him on her way out.

"That's it?" Loki snapped. "The scum you failed to deal with the last time torment them and you just wash it all away?"

"Go home Lokke, or wherever it is you stay when you're in England." Bones sighed as she waked away.

_**X**_

It had taken a lot of bribes, but Loki had managed to convince Gringotts to let him take the horcrux in their position. Getting the one in London had been as easy as breaking into an abandoned house, being spooked by one of the talking portraits, burning a hole in the wall and killing the deranged elf that had attacked him. Added to the ring and diary they brought the total he'd gathered to four. With the one on Darren and the other shielded one still to find.

He'd ordered a large vile of Basilisk venom, and a custom goblin made syringe to inject it with. They'd allow him to deal with the horcrux objects without destroying them, Loki planned to keep them as trophies. He was close to finding a way to remove the horcrux from Darren without killing him as well but it would have to wait. Greyback had begone targeting uninfected humans again, it had taken almost a year of tracking but Loki was close to catching him. The bastard wouldn't escape this time. He was in Bulgaria, a few miles east of the Chuprene. Loki just needed to get the exact location from one of his followers.

"Tell me where he is and I'll make it stop!" Loki screamed at the captive werewolf. He'd pinned the woman to the ground with several large spikes, made of a mixture of iron and silver. With her immobilised Loki was just casting pain curses at her and waiting until it got to much.

"Go to hell, human!" She growled through clenched teeth.

"Dolorem_."_ Loki caste.

"Ahhhh. I won't talk." The werewolf screamed. "So go and die!"

"It's a full moon tonight." Loki noted. "And those spikes have silver through them... What do you think will happen when the moon rises and you become the wolf? Tell me where he is and I'll leave you alone."

"Okay...okay" She whimpered. She went on to describe where he was hiding and how he planned to attack the village that night. When she finished Loki just turned and set off to find him. She started screaming for him to let her go.

"I said I'd leave you alone. I never said anything about freeing you." Loki called back over his shoulder before disappearing.

_**X**_

Loki's plan was simple, place an Anti-Disapparition Jinx over the area and then kill anyone who challenged him when he went in for Greyback. Simple and effective. Of course that was before Loki discovered just how many werewolves had joined him. It was only after Loki killed the ninth that the others fled.

"You're gonna pay!" Greyback roared as he attempted to disarm Loki.

"Cash or credit?" Loki quipped as he dodged. "I gotta say, I've been wanting to meet you for a long time Fenrir."

"Oh?" Greyback snarled. "And why is that? Did I get someone close to you, give my gift to a little brother or sister? Hahaha, I know I killed your kid right?"

"No. But now that you mention it, we will be talking about one of my kids later." Loki answered, ducking under another of Greyback's spells and retaliating with a barrage of conjured arrows.

"I didn't get him? Then did one of the others?" Greyback wondered. "Does the boy wish to join us in our noble cause?"

"There's nothing noble about what you do Greyback." Loki snapped as he fired off several painful hexes.

"Hahaha, I'm just ensuring my race survives. Nothing more." Greyback laughed.

"You rape and kill children." Loki yelled. "Those fortunate enough to survive an encounter with you then have to live the rest of their lives hated be others because of scum like you."

"Hahaha, well I have to have my fun too, right?" Greyback said as if it justified everything. " But you're out of luck. The moon is high and I've got you now, hahahahaha."

Loki flicked his wand, conjuring a large ring of flames, trapping himself and Greyback inside it. Greyback ripped off his robe and began to change. In between deranged laughs he asked. "So, what's the name of my meal?"

"Lokke." Came the reply. "Loki the Lie-Smith."

As Greyback charged Loki prepared to attack, a simple Killing Curse and it was done. But a tiny voice in his mind spoke out, it said that he had not suffered like his victims or their families had. With that thought in mind Loki cast.

"_carnemdetrahere." _Loki bellowed at the lunging animal.

_**XXX**_

_**Praise be to you oh Great Cthulhu, this arc is over. I'm taking a break from this story for a while because if I don't I'll fucking kill it. I just realised that it was really stupid to think I could cover the events on the Hogwarts Express [chapter 18], Greyback getting beaten [here] and what will be a good chunk of the next chapter in one go... Never mind the extra stuff like the Quidditch World cup and mentioning what Loki did between leaving the Potter's house and going to the Express or that he's gotten all but two horcruxes.**__** Next chapter, whenever I start on it, will be purely OoTF based.**_

_**I used Google Translate [English to Latin] to create the two 'original' spells here. The first one is 'Dolorem' and it is supposed to mean 'Pain'. The second 'Carnemdetrahere' which is 'carnem detrahere' as one word and is supposed to mean '**__**detract from the flesh'... Want to guess what Loki did to him? If anyone actually knows latin and if they know it's wrong let me know and I'll fix it. In a similar vein 'gendarme de magique ' was supposed to be 'Magical Police' in french. If it's wrong could you give me a correct version please.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Feedback via review/pm/forum most welcome and needed, more I hear back about my writing or the story the more I can improve. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading.**_


	21. Taking Sides

_**Ah, that break was good. How's life? Everyone doing well? Well I'm back and ready to get working on the final arc of this fic. Now I get to butcher OoTP and really tear into the Ministry [sorry to anyone who feels I'm overly bashing, if you feel so let me know and I'll try to tone it down]. Don't think I have anything else to add so, on with the show!**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

Loki sat in the waiting room at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, going over how he succeeded in capturing Greyback.

"And he's missing his skin again why?", asked the somewhat unnerved Auror.

"We fought, I caste a spell and the result is in there missing sixteen percent of his body weight." Loki answered. He was trying to listen to the healers through the wall.

"And what happened to the skin?" the Auror looked like he was going to faint.

"Wall hanging.", Loki shrugged. Loki watched as the Auror hurried away, possibly to throw up. "Hello Madam Bones, what brings you here?"

"Lokke." She greeted. "I heard you captured the notorious werewolf Fenrir Greyback and I had to see if it was true."

"Well, it is." Loki told her as he started to clean under his fingernails. "did you know his real name was 'Leslie King'? Makes sense really, I mean no way someone names a kid 'Fenrir Greyback' unless they knew he'd end up a werewolf."

"No. I didn't actually." Bones answered. She seemed uneasy, probably remembering his less then friendly attitude following the Quidditch World Cup. "It's incredible that you managed to take him alive. Although you've shown vigilante tendencies again."

"So what? You gonna let him go free?" Loki snapped. "Did you ever catch any of the other Death Eaters?"

"No. We did not." Bones admitted. "You know, we've seen a considerable increase in the performance of our Aurors since you though those classes. We at the Ministry were wondering if you'd be willing to train our Hit Wizards as well? If there performances improved even half as much as the standard Aurors it would be a considerable boost to the Ministry's ability to maintain law and order."

You want me to train more of your people? Show my support for the Ministry and all that?" Loki asked. After she nodded Loki continued. "Madam, I can read. And what I've read does not instil any sense of confidence. I once said that 'I don't feel entirely comfortable showing any kind of support for anyone that would follow a fool like that' in reference to the current Minister, remember?"

"Well yes." Bones answered, seeming to understand were he was going. "But you don't have to openly show it."

"No. Now if your boy isn't coming back to continue this questioning I'm off." Loki told her as he rose and set off towards to the exit.

_**X**_

When Loki got back to the hotel suite he was using he collected the maps of Britain he had and started scrying. The first thing he noticed was that he was getting four results instead of three.

"He's made another?" Loki wondered as he set about locating each one. "One's in Crawley, that'll be Darren. One is here, the Diary I'm using to scry. One's in the Midlands somewhere, but under some powerful wards that are messing up the scrying ritual... The last one is still missing, shielded by some truly powerful magic."

Opening the Diary he'd acquired in the Chamber of Secrets Loki began to write, revealing how the original had made a new horcrux and how he would be destroying another one later that day. The spectre, having given up trying to manipulate him long ago, simply begged to know how Darren survived the attack. Loki still hadn't told it and was taking a rather twisted amusement form it. Rechecking the scrying ritual Loki saw Darren had left Crawley and was moving at incredible speed westward.

"Now where are you off to?" Loki muttered. Grabbing his jacket, but leaving the heavier coat, Loki double checked where Darren stopped and disappeared in a flash of crimson.

When he reappeared, Loki found himself standing in a rather dull muggle housing estate. It took him a minute to recognise the boring, boxy houses as being the ones on Privet Drive. Following his scrying crystal Loki found himself outside Number Four, which had seen better days. The paint was faded, the flowers withered and the car several years older then the rest on the street. Wrapping himself in illusions Loki sat on the small wall that divided numbers four and five to wait and see why he was here. A quick check of the surroundings revealed a Squat man, with bandy legs and long, straggly ginger hair hidden under an invisibility cloak nearby. After about an hour the man disappeared, leaving Loki alone on the empty street. Shorty afterwards Darren left the house and set off towards the exit of the cul-de-sac. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt but looked uncomfortable in them, most likely not use to wearing muggle style clothing. Loki set off after him, strengthening the illusions as he went. He'd need about five minutes to exorcise the horcrux and couldn't really do it on the street. As he followed the boy Loki saw that they were heading towards a nearby park. Loki kept his eyes on the few people still in the park, waiting until they left so he could finish and leave. He didn't like being close to Privet Drive.

"Screw it, I'm out of here. I'll get you another time" Loki muttered eventually. As he began to walk away Loki noticed that the grass under his feet crunched. Looking around Loki saw that the whole park was slowly being covered in frost. In the distance, hovering over the treetops, several robed figures watched Darren for a moment before darting towards him. By the time Darren realised they were they the Dementors were almost on top of him and had begun to circle like sharks. Darren's wand came up and he prepared to defend himself.

_**X**_

Darren first noticed something was wrong when all the light dimmed, the street lamps, the stars and even the moon seemed faint. The distant rumble of cars passing the park or the sound of wind rustling the leaves had faded to nothing. The warm summer's evening was suddenly piercingly, bitingly cold. It felt as though something had dropped a thick, icy mantle over the entire park. Then he heard them. The voices echoed in his head. Voldemort ordering his mother to stand aside, his father telling him Harry couldn't come with them, his mother and her sister screaming at each other. Voices he only heard when Dementors came close. Turning around Darren saw six of the foul creatures moving to encircle him. Without thinking he drew his wand and summoned forth his patronus to defend him. As the silvery stag charged the Dementors they all moved in different directions, some going left, some right and some moved up and over it. They seemed to be intent on flanking the patronus and targeting him. All but one anyway. After being forced back it moved to attack a young couple of muggles who'd been nearby. Just as it reached them a second patronus, a strange chimera like creature, lunged forward and began to savage it with claws and powerful jaws. The apparition had the head and front legs of a wolf, the hind legs of a horse and a snake like tail. As soon as it had forced away the lone Dementor the other patronus moved to help defend him. When it reached him and began attacking the other Dementors Darren realised just how large it was. The patronus was built like a rhino. When the Dementors were finally forced away Darren's stag faded away and he collapsed from exhaustion. The mysterious patrons stayed, circling him protectively.

"That's twice I've had to keep them from trying to kiss you." A somewhat familiar voice rang out. A man in an expensive red suit entered his field of vision, his hair was shorter then it'd been a year ago and the way it framed his face seemed to draw more attention to the hideous scars that marred his checks. "So, what you doing in muggle territory?"

"Mr Lyesmith?" Darren asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Mate of mine lives on the far side of the park, invited me to his brother's Stag party." The strange, but incredibly powerful, wizard answered as he tossed a Diary Milk to Darren. "Eat it while I check on the muggles."

Darren sat slumped against a tree watching Lyesmith. He was speaking with the couple and supplying them with chocolate. When he'd finished he modified their memories and moved back towards Darren.

"Right, where you staying?" He asked as he pulled Darren to his feet.

"My mother was meeting her sister, they're in Privet Drive. My grandparent's anniversary is coming up." Darren explained. "Em, Mr Lyesmith why are there Dementors here in Surrey?"

"Not sure. And a better question is why did they go for you?" Lyesmith replied. "Keep your wand palmed, never know when another might show up."

The pair moved quickly back to Petunia's house, making the journey in just over four minutes. As Darren pounded on the door Lyesmith kept his eyes on the sky around them, looking for any masses of flowing darkness. When Dudley, Darren's cousin, finally answered the door both were forced into the house by Lyesmith.

"Anyone with a wand to the front door." He yelled.

"What's going on?" Lily demanded as she emerged from the sitting room, wand at the ready. "Who are you?"

"Hi Mrs Potter. My name is Lokke Lyesmith, the author." Lyesmith answered quickly,as he purposely pointed his wand at the ground. "There was a Dementor attack in the park, Darren here can fill you in. I've gotta head back in case any Aurors or Obliviators show up."

_**X**_

Loki was back in the park in under a minute. He began constructing his alibi as he waited from the DMLE's people to arrive, Darren had used magic and so had he in front of muggles. Obliviators should be on the scene soon. Near midnight Loki decided to call it a night and head back to his hotel. The following few says passed without incident, Loki would spend them ignoring Amelia Bones' attempts to convince him that training ministry employees and supporting them was a good thing. He'd of considered it if he couldn't read through the lines and see she didn't believe what she'd written. After six days of constantly answering 'No, I won't support you. Leave me alone' Loki finally caved in. He agreed to meet with her after Greyback's trial was finished and 'talk about the possibility'. And that was why he found himself sitting outside Bones' office on the twelfth waiting for her to arrive.

"So what's taking so long?" Loki asked after waiting over an hour. "She said nine o'clock and it's a little after ten now."

"Well, the Minister changed the timing of a hearing this morning and she's gotta attend." The auror, Dawlish if Loki remembered right, answered.

"Oh, well I've got stuff to do so tell her I called by when she gets back." Loki said as he rose from the chair he'd been sitting in.

"Hold on, it shouldn't take too long." Dawlish called after him. "They'll be finished with Potter's case in a few minutes and then she'll be right up, relax."

"I'll give her another five minutes." Loki grumbled as he dropped back into the chair.

_**X**_

`"Enough, enough." Fudge yelled, with a supercilious look on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well rehearsed story but..."

Fudge was cut off by several loud bangs at the court room door and several voices coming from the far side. As Darren strained to turn and look the door opened slightly and a familiar red, matted mane poked through.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just had to stop and tell you this in person Madam Bones." Lyesmith said, ignoring the angry looks being directed at him. "I've been waiting over an hour for you without any acknowledgement then you'd see me or even a cup of tea. Bad form, really bad form. Between that level of rudeness and the other incompetence shown with your handling of those Dementors in Surrey all I can say is no, I won't support you. Leave me alone."

"See." Darren said to the Wizengamot. "There were Dementors."

"Nonsense." Snapped the toad like Umbridge. "Mr... whoever he is has been misinformed. Or is this one of your tricks Dumbledore?"

"Oh I can assure you Dolores, I was completely unaware that Mr Lyesmith was in the building. In fact Lokke, why are you here?"

"Hell, the ministry wants me to train there Hit Wizards." Lyesmith explained. "But like any sane person who's read the papers lately I am very hesitant to show any support for them. I dislike dealing with people who are deluded."

"Lokke I'm sorry, this was a last minute change and I forgot." Madam Bones cut in, looking a bit worried. "If you'll wait for a few more minutes we can discuss the training..."

"No." Loki said simply. "Now what was it you said Potter?"

"That there were Dementors." Darren answered. "You were there Mr Lyesmith. Tell them."

"Of course there were." Lyesmith told the Wizengamot with a shrug. "About six I think. They came from the north east and went straight for Darren there. He defended himself and I stepped in when one of the Dementors went after a couple of muggles who'd been nearby. Now I've really got to go. Good day to you all. Oh and Amelia, if you send me any more letters I'll do you for harassment."

As Lyesmith left the whole Wizengamot seemed stunned. It seemed no one had ever just barged in and interrupted it like that. In light of the news that someone else saw Dementors in Surrey Darren was found innocent on the grounds of self defence.

_**XXX**_

_**Right, sorry it took a while but I had to change the entire Dementor attack because the original version didn't seem to sit well. I was dreading writing this chapter because of the hearing scene... Very hard to avoid turning your characters into mouth pieces for your own views in some cases [if it ever seems my story is going that way tell me, please tell me]. But thankfully I noticed I'd passed the 2,000 word mark and just decided to shorten it as much as possible. **_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Feedback via review or pm most welcome and needed, more I hear back about my writing or the story the more I can improve. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading. **_

_**+Note: I've a few fanfic ideas listed in my forum [link on top of profile]. These are the stories I'll be doing eventually. If anyone has ideas, or sees possible problems trying to combine the worlds, please post them. Thanks.+**_


	22. Toad vs Trickster: Round One: Fight!

_**Hi. Nothing to really go in this Author's Note, well maybe mention the fic ideas in my forum. When I finish this fic, and that'll be in the next two to three months most likely, 'Legacy' will become my main fic and one of the ideas there will become the side project. So if you like any of them then comment, help me develop the idea out and maybe I'll start writing it [I put up a poll to see what people would like most]. Also from now on those of you who've read Kyugan's 'Dark Defence' may notice a few similarities between scenes and jokes. This is deliberate, and with permission of the author, as I find the fic hilarious and know I'd end up referencing it unintentionally and decided to use the whole damn thing. If you haven't read it, go do so when you finish this chapter. Don't think I have anything else to add so, on with the show!**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

Loki sat in Dumbledore's office, the man was running a few minutes late but was kind enough to send up tea and biscuits. Loki was using the time to try scrying again. He was very surprised when he got a reaction for three separate horcruxes, two of which were in Hogwarts. Checking the illusion he'd erected of him doing a crossword puzzle was still up Loki whipped out his copy of the map the Weasley Twins had. One horcrux registered on his person, the diary, but another appeared to be in some empty space on the seventh floor. Before he could investigate further Dumbledore was shown on the map to be approaching the office. Scrambling to hide his scrying gear and get the paper out Loki just managed to drop the illusion before the aged wizard entered the room.

"My apologies Mr Lyesmith." Dumbledore said as he took his seat on the far side of the desk. "It seems I've been removed from my position as Supreme Mugwump. I'm just back from the meeting where they told me. How was your tea?"

"Wonderful." Loki answered before draining his cup. "So glad to see someone who knows how to treat a waiting guest. Now, if I may ask, why did you want to meet?"

"Oh well to congratulate you on your capture of Fenrir Greyback of course." Dumbledore seemed to be ecstatic. "Although I'll admit your method appears a tad barbaric."

"I've only ever been fond of one wolf in my life and Greyback isn't him." Loki shrugged. "Besides I made sure to see him stand trial for his crimes. My little falling out with the DMLE over the Quidditch World Cup thing is still fresh in my head."

"Poor Fenrir was deemed quite mad when you handed him over. Ranting and raving about the 'Old Gods' and how he needed protection." Dumbledore said offering a sherbet lemon to Loki, which was accepted. "He was almost deemed to unfit to stand trial by reason of insanity."

"Headmaster, surely you didn't invite me to your private little fortress just to talk about my skills as a bounty hunter?" Loki cut in. "Why am I really here?"

"While I'd hardly claim Hogwarts in 'mine', I thank you for the complement." At Loki's look of confusion he explained. "To think I could control the entire castle show considerable faith in my power. And while you overestimate the scope of my ability, it is flattering. As to why I asked you to come it is because I've found myself in the unusual position of being unable to find a professor for our Defence Against the Dark Arts class this year. None have applied and anyone I've contacted to ask a favour of is inexplicably busy. Your mentor, Gilderoy, was quite possibly the most well received and talented professor to fill the position in over thirty years. I was hoping you would be able to bring a similar level of ability and interest to the course?"

"Well the school has made me a considerable amount of money over the years. Using my books as texts and all." Loki mused as he rocked back and forth in his chair. "And the Highlands can get quite cold during the winter, something I'll enjoy a lot. Is there anything important I should know about the position before I agree?"

"Well. It was cursed years ago and no one was been able to remove it." Dumbledore admitted. "Will that be a problem?"

"Nah." Loki replied. "I've found my life tends to be more exciting when something is trying to end it. Should be fun."

"That's not the usual reaction I get when I mention the curse... But I must say I like the attitude you've shown in relation to a possible maiming or death." Dumbledore confessed as he searched the large stacks of paper on his desk. "Now I've got a contract around here somewhere."

_**X**_

_Dear Headmaster,_

_I regret to inform you that, due to unforeseen circumstances, I shall be delayed and will not be able to attend the Opening Feast. I seem to have underestimated the number of Inferi the necromancer I am tracking for the Parisian authorities created. Terribly sorry, will be at Hogwarts as soon as possible._

_Lokke._

Checking that everything he wanted Dumbledore to know was included in the note, Loki arranged for it to be sent via post owl before he went back into the Parisian Catacombs. As he moved deeper and deeper into the catacombs Loki undid the binding on Laevateinn and returned the ancient weapon to it's true form. With it, Loki began to cut a bloody path through the undead hordes his target had raised. After what felt like hours of chopping up animated corpses Loki found the necromancer, the man wasn't much to look at. Short and fat, with a receding hairline, the old fool looked more pitiful then powerful in his blood stained robes.

"The state of a necromancer's robes tell a lot about him." Loki said, announcing his presence to the man. "The plan black style means either simple taste or lack of resources. The blood stains mean either showmanship or sloppiness and the grease stains mean you're a messy eater. So, who helped you set this up? I mean you sure couldn't have managed all this yourself."

"How dare you.!" The necromancer cried. "I'll show you. Vivosmortem!"

"Was something meant to happen?" Loki asked, looking down at his chest then back at the necromancer.

"What?... How? That spell is as effective as the Killing curse, how are you standing?" The necromancer demanded to know.

"Oh. Magic resilient skin." Loki replied before pointing Laevateinn at the man and casting. "Diffindo."

_**X**_

"Lokke, how are you?" Dumbledore greeted at the gates to Hogwarts. "No trouble?"

"No, no. The Gendarme de Magique just aren't fond of bounty hunters" Loki answered. "They kept me longer then necessary. So is the DADA class still were Gilderoy thought?"

"Yes. I have your timetable here." Dumbledore said as he handed over a sheet of parchment. "Now as you missed the Feast I should fill you in on the major announcements. The ministry has decided to take a more active role in the education of our students. As such Dolores Umbridge has been sent to inspect the quality of classes thought here at Hogwarts. She and, I would presume, the ministry feel that 'progress for progress' sake must be discouraged' and that our 'tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering'."

"She can be dead by morning and it'll look like an accident." Loki cut in. She wanted to create stagnation. The very idea sickened Loki to his core.

"No, no. That won't be necessary." Dumbledore laughed, thinking Loki had said it in jest. "Now, Skippy here will show you to your office and see that you get unpacked."

With that Dumbledore set off towards his own office, leaving Loki with a small elf to was waiting expectantly for Loki's bags. "He thinks I was joking doesn't he." Loki said as they moved off in the other direction. "Well, I wasn't."

"Of course not sir." The elf replied, a little more sarcastically then Loki would expect from one of it's kind.

Loki avoided breakfast the next morning. He wanted to re-familiarise himself with Hogwarts' layout, a rather hard thing to do when the bloody castle would change the location of rooms over the course of the summer without anyone knowing, and to work out where the horcrux was hidden on the seventh floor. He made sure to be at his classroom before any of the students arrived and stuck a note detailing a few rules on the door,

_RULES OF CLASSROOM_

_Check the door, if open take your seats and prepare for class._

_Have wand, books, parchment and quills ready._

_Place any course work that is due in a neat pile on desk._

_Keep quiet and study while waiting._

He had class with second and fifth years which gave Loki plenty of time to see what the mood of the castle was, unfortunately it also meant that he was forced to continuously duck and dive to avoid Dolores Umbridge as the woman seemed to have made it her personal mission to speak with him. He even had to stay away from the Great Hall during lunch to avoid the annoying woman, and to avoid annoying the woman. About ten minutes before he was due to teach the fifth years Loki set off in search of McGonagall, she owed him a hundred Galleons and he wanted his gold. After spending more time then he'd of liked arguing with her about if money owed to Lockhart was now owed to him. As he made it back to his class Loki heard voices speaking inside and paused to listen.

"Surly the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practise defensive magic?" Said one of the students, it may have been Hermione Granger.

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" A sickeningly sweet voice asked.

"No, but..." Hermione began before being interrupted.

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive magic in a secure, risk free way..."

"Impossible and pointless." Loki said, entering the classroom and injecting himself into the conversation. "It is impossible to do anything truly risk free. Risk exists everywhere, most simply cannot see it. It's also pointless as it removes any experience that can be gained. And as for this 'program', ha. Anyone who attempts the things listed in this book is a fool, and a suicidal one at that. Now Miss Granger, why are you breaking the 'keep quite and study' rule I left posted on the door?"

"Em." Hermione squeaked, going red in the face and looking somewhat embarrassed. "I disagreed with Miss, I mean Professor, Umbridge about the course."

"Yes and I was just.." Umbridge began before Loki cut her off.

"Professor?" He asked, turning to face her. "I wasn't aware one of the staff retired. What subject do you teach?"

"Well, I don't teach any." Umbridge informed him. "I am here to ensure that the teaching standards are up to the high standards our Ministry expects."

"So you're not a Professor then?" Loki asked. "You're simply a member of Hogwarts staff. Actually does Hogwarts pay you a salary? Are you officially employed?"

"Of course I am employed." Umbridge answered in her sugary voice, although it was clearly strained. " I am Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. And I receive an excellent salary."

"Then you're not on the payroll of Hogwarts?" Loki continued with his line of questioning. "So that would mean you are not actually a member of the faculty, but a guest of the schools correct?"

"Yes. No. I mean.." Umbridge began but Loki moved past her and spoke over his shoulder.

"Well go find out what it is and get back to me. Right now I have a class to teach and I'm afraid I cannot allow you to take up any more of my time." Loki told her as he made a 'go on, leave' motion with his hand. As she stormed out of the class, Loki turned his attention to the class. "Now, I have a few things I need to sort out and then we'll dedicate the rest of the first period to 'Questions and Answers' okay?"

"Yes sir." The class chorused.

"Okay, who bought 'Defensive Magical Theory'?" Loki asked. When everyone's hand rose he continued. "Congratulations, everyone has just bought an overblown paperweight. I would recommend keeping it for only three reasons. Firstly, you want up fill up a bookcase no one really looks at to appear more cultured. Secondly, you feel you'll someday need kindling for a fire or thirdly, if you fear running out of 'bog roll'. I understand the school used one of my texts, 'Dark Defence', last year correct? Well if you took them with you to Hogwarts then you will bring them instead from now on. If you did not then I have several copies on hand that can be borrowed until you arrange for a relative to mail you your own copy."

"So we don't need this?" Ron asked, sounding somewhat upset.

"No Mr Weasley. Now if anyone wishes to get rid of their copy I'll gladly buy them from you at the going rate Flourish and Blotts charges before November fifth. " Loki informed them. "Another thing that I will say now is that, as you are all fifteen at least, your work will become harder and will increase in quantity as the year moves on. Now I'll take questions until the period ends and then I'll give you tips and hints as to where I believe you should focus your effort when revising."

_**XXX**_

_**And Loki meets the Toad. Their interactions will escalate as time passes from simple verbal spars to rather cruel tricks and sabotage, well what Loki does will escalate as the Toad is more or less gonna be stuck trying to win a verbal spar with the 'Lie-Smith' himself. The interaction between Loki and Toad was going to be longer but I decided to cut it and save the material for later chapters, you know spread out the abuse. I also want to let the hatred fester and grow between them from the current 'I don't really like you and so I'm gonna be snide' levels to 'Loki trying to convince Peevees to spike Umbridge's sugar bowl with Arsenic' levels [it'll happen at some point].**_

_**Don't forget to vote in the pool and please offer any ideas you have. I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Feedback via review or pm most welcome and needed, more I hear back about my writing or the story the more I can improve. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading. **_


	23. Toad vs Trickster: Round One: Trickster

_**Right back to work. Thanks to those who voted for the next fic and thanks to those who offered ideas in the forum. I'll wait until something gets more then ten votes for it before I start drafting character outlines or planning out major events for any fic, don't want to waste time working on something no one wants to read do I. Again, any similarities between this and 'Dark Defence' are done with Kyugan's knowledge and permission.**_ _**Don't think I have anything else to add so, on with the show!**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

"Ah Professor Lyesmith. Good Morning." Came a sickeningly sweet voice to Loki's left. Loki didn't look, he knew who it was and didn't want to look at the headache inducing levels of pink.

"Madam Umbridge, I see you are well." Loki replied in a dull, bored tone he hoped conveyed his wish that she'd 'take a long walk on a short pier'. The toad-like woman had a way of ruining his appetite.

"Oh yes. Thank you for noticing." Umbridge said. Apparently she failed to notice his tone or maybe she had but just didn't care. Loki was inclined to think it was the former, as the latter made her seem less of an idiot.

"So, I see you finally have an actual role here in the school. Congratulations." Loki said, abandoning mock politeness and moving towards barbed comments.

"Yes, well it appears there was a misunderstanding in relation to my appointment." Umbridge waffled, still not quite noticing Loki's tone. "I was sent here to ensure the highest quality possible, but due to a slight oversight I lacked the authority needed to investigate and evaluate the staff here."

"In other words you were a free-loader who wasn't welcome and so had to cry to your boss to fix it." Loki hissed at her, hoping rudeness would make her leave him alone so he could eat in piece.

"Yes well, I shall be reviewing you first. Expect me to sit in on one of your classes today." Umbridge spat back. It seemed she finally got the message.

"Right, fine." Loki said dismissively, mentally going over the many ways he could kill her and make it look like suicide. "Pass the jam would you?"

"If you aren't capable enough, I'm afraid you will be removed from your position as professor." Umbridge pressed on, trying to intimidate him.

"If I was capable enough to train the Auror Force, and have your Ministry try and recruit me to train the Hit Wizards, I am more then capable of teaching children to defend themselves. Especially during 'peace time' conditions." Loki replied coolly, placing deliberate emphasis on 'peace time'. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and prepare for class. As it is unlike you I actually need to work for my salary."

_**X**_

Loki sat back as the students filled into the class. It was Fifth Years, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and he knew Umbridge would be 'reviewing' this class. As they took their seats he rose and collected the copies of 'Dark Defence' he was giving out to those without their own.

"Alright class, who needs a copy?" Loki asked the students. After giving the books out to those who raised there hands Loki moved back to his desk and, with a wave of his hand, returned their corrected homework. "Right class we shall be starting chapter nine as I trust you all know the basics, right? Now apart from your first year you all seemed to have competent teachers. We will revise for the year, focusing on what I believe will be of most importance for your exams... And for life."

The door to the class opened and Dolores Umbridge entered with a knock. "Hem hem."

Loki just stared for a moment before returning his attention to the students. "I expect you independent study from you all on top of any assignments I set."

"Hem hem." Umbridge coughed to draw attention to herself again. This time Loki didn't show any sign she was there.

"If any of you wish to come speak with me, about topics I have not covered with you, feel free to do so when I am not teaching." Loki continued as though he hadn't noticed Umbridge's cough. "We shall begin with basic jinxes, curses and hexes. How to recognise, counter and dispel each is one of the most important things one can learn. Now..."

"Hem hem." Umbridge coughed a third time.

"Cough drop?" Loki offered, fishing a pack out of his pocket.

"No, Professor Lyesmith." Umbridge replied sweetly, an obviously false smile on her face. " I trust you are aware that I shall be auditing your class correct?"

"Actually no! You see I suffered a very selective bout of amnesia shortly after you spoke to me at breakfast." Loki replied in the most deadpan voice he could. "Of course I knew, otherwise I would have asked why you had interrupted my class. Now class who can differentiate between the three? "

"Hem Hem" Umbridge interrupted again.

"Yes? What can I do for you this time Madam Umbridge?" Loki asked in the sort of tone that would have unnerved the Odin's Berserkers.

"I see you are not using 'Defensive Magical Theory', why?" Umbridge inquired.

"Because Wilbert Slinkhard is an idiot." Loki replied simply. "I've read his work, even met the man, and he is a fool. He rejects the idea of a 'counter curses' and talks like he actually has a clue... Which he does not."

"That may be your opinion." Umbridge replied somewhat shapely. "But he is still a Ministry-trained and certified educational expert. It was his book that the Ministry recommended to teach these students."

"Well it was My book that the Ministry recommended to teach the Aurors and Hit Wizards. I am the one with years of experience dealing with the Dark Arts and I am the one teaching this class." Loki shot back, a small, toothy grin on his face. "Besides the stupid book doesn't even advise the reader on using of defensive spells!"

"Using defensive magic?" Umbridge repeated with an annoying little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in a classroom that would require a student to use a defensive spell. You surely don't intend to attack a student, are you?"

"But surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practise defensive spells." Hermione blurted out.

"Students are to raise their hands when they wish to speak in class, Miss Granger. I believe I made that clear on the first day." Umbridge told her off.

"And I believe I told My students that they are to just ask the damn question in My class." Loki informed Umbridge. "And yes Hermione, it is the point... Along with basic offensive spells."

"While I do not wish to criticise the way the school has been run." Umbridge said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, ignoring the 'could've fooled me' Loki muttered under his breath. "But is seems you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class if you feel you need to defend yourself at any given moment. I mean who could you expect to attack you?

"Hmm, let's think..." Darren spoke up in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe... Lord Voldemort?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter." Umbridge snapped.

" That is enough." Loki said.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain." Umbridge went on, ignoring Loki. You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard has returned from the dead -"

"He wasn't dead." Darren cut in angrily. "But yeah, he's returned."

"Enough, both of you." Loki said again, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself." Umbridge snapped in one breath. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark Wizard is once again at large. This is a lie."

"It is NOT a lie." Darren roared. "I saw him, I fought him."

"Detention, Mr Potter." Said Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees..." Umbridge suddenly went silent, her mouth moving but no words coming out.

"Enough." Loki said in a completely calm and neutral voice. He then handed a small, folded note to Darren. "Mr Potter, twice I told yourself and the High Inquisitor enough. Why did you not listen? A further ten points from Gryffindor. You will take that note to Professor McGonagall. Tell her I will discuss it's contents with her at a later time. Go."

As Darren collected his bag and stormed out of the room, slamming the classroom door behind him, Loki turned to Umbridge and cancelled the Silencing Charm.

"How dare you!" She began.

"You are here to review and evaluate my ability to teach. Not to start petty and childish arguments with a student." Loki cut her off. "Now if you cannot keep quite and allow me to teach the class, how do you intend to rate my abilities?"

Umbridge backed away slightly, looking like she'd been slapped in the face. She took a seat at the back of the class and began writing furiously. Loki took one breath to calm himself and returned to the lecture he'd begun to give earlier.

_**X**_

Loki found Professor McGonagall in the staffroom latter that day. She was reading the latest copy of Transfiguration Today. After checking to make sure that Umbridge wasn't around Loki took a seat across from her.

"Afternoon Minerva." He greeted before taking a packet of jelly-babies out of his pocket and adjusting his position slightly to keep the staffroom door in view. "Anything interesting published lately?"

"Not really." She replied before closing the journal and looking him straight in the eye. "Mr Potter came to my office earlier today."

"I'd hope so. I told him to." Loki replied, tossing the now empty packet into the fire. "And?"

"And I'd like to ask that you refrain from referring to our fellow staff members like that." She answered. "I'd also like to know why you sent him to me?"

"Dolores was simply egging him on. If I let him stay she'd have just kept provoking him and he'd be in even more trouble." Loki told her. The boy had one hell of a temper and was easily riled up. "At least in your office he'd have a chance to cool down. What did you say to him?"

"I told him he needed to be more careful." McGonagall said with a sigh. "I warned him that causing trouble with her around could cost him more then house points and detentions. I said he needs to keep his head down and his temper under control."

"Gilderoy said something similar." Loki said absent mindedly. "Potter cursed Draco Malfoy for insulting another student and got trouble... I think his exact words were 'you need to learn when to fight with your fists and when to fight with your tongue'."

"It was his tongue that got him in trouble this time." McGonagall pointed out.

"No, it was his inability to pick and chose when to fight." Loki countered. "And his inability to come up with anything better then yelling like a brute. If he'd shown some intelligence he'd have seen she was baiting him and might have been able to turn it around. But no, he's young, foolish and believes in all that 'Gryffindors charge ahead without thinking' rubbish. Now he's landed himself in detention and given Umbitch the advantage."

"I asked you not to refer to fellow members of staff like that." McGonagall said. "And are you blaming my house for what happened?"

"What? No. I'm blaming him being an idiot and living down to the negative stereotype people have about your house." Loki defended. "You think if we dropped some arsenic in her tea she'd notice? Or if it'd have any affect?"

"Yes. And I'm not sure." McGonagall laughed. "Well I have class, I shall see you at dinner Lokke."

"See ya Minerva." Loki called after her. He waited a minute or two before getting up himself and setting off for the seventh floor. He still needed to find whatever hidden room the horcrux was in.

_**XXX**_

_**Right. That's this one done. Sorry it's a wee bit short but I've got other things on tonight and don't think I'll be able to get much more written for a while. Nothing major to add that wasn't said in the first 'AN' at the top [thanks again to those who've voted or replied on the forum]. Don't forget to vote in the pool [if you haven't a;ready] and please offer any ideas you have on the forum. **_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Feedback via review or pm most welcome and needed, the more I hear back about my writing or the story the more I can improve. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter. **_

_**Thanks for reading. **_


	24. Toad vs Trickster: Round Two: Toad Wins!

_**Alright back to work. I just realised something horrible... To get the story moving in the direction I want it to go for the ending I planned out ages ago, I'll have to start letting Umbridge win. I know, I know it's not right but it has to be done. I need the D.A formed and Dumbledore gone for now [and Darren et al. to go to the Ministry for the prophecy] but don't worry. She will suffer... Anyone who knows their centaurs is welcome to begin imagining it right now [I am not responsible for any mental scarring that occurs]. A**__**ny similarities between this and 'Dark Defence' are done with Kyugan's knowledge and permission.**_ _**Don't think I have anything else to add so, on with the show!**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

Loki had been lucky in that he'd managed to avoid the annoying toad woman for the past few days. He'd taken to rising and eating early to avoid her at breakfast, skipping lunch and plan out ignoring very one apart from the headmaster at dinner. It had served him well for a while, but that ended when the Ministry began it's second attempt to control exactly what was being thought in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Loki was nearing the end of a class with the Sixth Years when Umbridge opened the door, knocking as she did so.

"Hem hem." Professor Lyesmith?" Umbridge interrupted in her sickeningly sweet tone of voice. "A word please?"

"Continue reading the notes outline non-verbal spell casting." Loki told the class before joining Umbridge outside the class. "Yes?"

"I just wished to inform you of the newest Educational Decree, Number Twenty-Four." Umbridge said, her fake smile slowly stretching into a genuine one. "It states that only Ministry approved and endorsed material is to be used. This is to ensure that only the highest standard possible. Now, I'm sure that your class will be up to standards by the end of the day, won't it?"

"Of course Madam Umbridge. I'll switch to the recommended books at once. Now good day." Loki forced out before watching Umbridge strut down the hall. "We're Dumbledore's guests so I can't kill her. We're Dumbledore's guests so I can't kill her. We're Dumbledore's guests so I can't kill her."

When Loki re-entered the class he took several moments to compose himself before collecting the copies of 'Defensive Magical Theory' he'd taken from most of his students. Flipping the pages, and grimacing every time the fool said something likely to get you killed, Loki called attention to himself and spoke.

"Well class it seems you wonderful leaders have decided to ensure you all receive 'only the highest standard possible' education while here." Loki spat out. "I'll be taking the matter to the Headmaster but for now, you all need to start using this pile of crap again. Anyone who sold me their copy can take it back... You can keep the money because I honestly can't imagine anyone willingly carrying the damn thing around without some kind of bribe."

_**X**_

"Can they do this? Why are they doing this? What do they get from it?" Loki ranted as he paced Dumbledore's office. He'd gone to see him after class had ended and was far from happy. "When I took the job you said I was to be in charge, so why are they just dictating what and how I teach? Well?"

"I understand your anger Lokke." Dumbledore said, trying to placate the enraged Warlock. "I fear that your good minister is, how do you say, losing his grip. He fears I wish to usurp control of the Ministry from him."

"But from what I've heard he only got the job because you didn't want it!" Loki yelled, unable to contain his rage at having to submit the that woman's will. With considerable effort Loki managed to calm himself enough to think and plot. "Dumbledore, I only have to follow the 'letter' of the law right? I mean the 'spirit' can't be enforced can it?"

"I trust you to carry out your job as our 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' professor as best you can." Dumbledore told him. "As long as you do nothing illegal and are teaching correctly I feel no reason to pry further."

"Understood. Headmaster." Loki laughed, an evil smile spreading across his face. "Sorry for taking up your time. I shall speak with you at dinner."

Loki left the office and set off towards the Staff Room, he needed some tea. On the way he passed Darren and his two friends. Nodding a greeting he continued on a bit before the faint smell of blood. It was fairly common in the school, especially around the girls in the higher years at times, but it was rare to smell it this early in the day coming from a boy.

"Hurt Potter?" He called after them. Darren stopped and covered his right hand with his left.

"Fine Sir." He called out before hurrying on. Loki set off after them.

"Hold up. Show me." Loki sighed.

"No Sir, really." Darren said before reluctantly showing the back of his hand. "It's not that bad Sir, I'll be fine."

"I must not tell lies." Loki read the deep scratches that marked the boy's skin. "Have you showed this to anyone? Are you treating it with anything?"

"No. It's fine." Darren ground out. "Sir we're going to be late for class."

"Who do you have now?" Loki asked, turning to Ron.

"Eh, professor Flitwick." He replied.

"Tell Filius Mr. Potter will be along shortly, that I've taken him to the Hospital Wing." Loki told Ron and Hermione before lead Darren off after him. After they rounded a corner Loki spoke "Why did you feel the need to carve that into your hand?"

"I didn't Sir. It's from Umbridge's detention." Darren told him

"You served your detention almost a week ago and your wound is still like that?" Loki asked. "What did she have you do?"

"It's from last night Sir." Darren admitted.

"Last night? You got detention again?" Loki said. "How? Why? You truly are thick Potter, you know that?"

"It's not my fault!" Darren yelled. "She keeps cornering me, trying to tell everyone that Voldemort isn't back. But he is. I fought him!"

"It is your fault Potter." Loki replied calmly. "You get angry and yell at her. She uses that to get you in detention were she can try and break you. It is your fault. Learn to control that anger before you lash out and do something you regret... And don't yell at me."

"But she's lying to them. The whole Ministry is lying and no one seems willing to stand up and tell the truth." Darren said, explaining why he refused to stay quite.

"I know he's back. I spent most of the summer capturing or killing those who were planning to join him." Loki admitted.

"Then they have evidence." Darren exclaimed. "So why are they still denying it?"

"Because of political pressure." Loki told him. "Britain rules the ICW. Asian and African countries are isolationists, preferring to deal with domestic issues over international ones. Unlike their muggle counterparts the American Wizards aren't unified. That leaves the European communities, most of whom are still recovering from Grindelwald's war. Britain escaped the worse of the damage and so emerged the strongest afterwards. If the Ministry says 'Voldemort is dead', the other countries are not likely to argue the point. They simply decided it must be one of his old followers trying to rally support in his name. That's what the officials say claimed in response to the 'interviews' they conducted."

"So there's no way to convince them, is there?" Darren asked downhearted.

"Not unless you can get high ranking Ministry employees as eye witnesses." Loki told him as he opened the door to the Hospital Wing. "Poppy, could you have a look at this wound please?"

As the school's nurse made her way over Loki excused himself and left.

_**X**_

Loki was forced to begin using 'Defensive Magical Theory' and it's senior cycle counterpart 'Protective Magical Theory', much to the annoyance of himself and the majority of the student body. In fact apart from Umbridge, the only students happy seemed to be the most sycophantic to the Ministry. He'd reported Darren's injuries to McGonagall, who sadly informed him that school rules in relation to punishment and Ministry backing meant there was little she could do.

Loki was glad of the first Hogsmeade weekend. It meant a chance to get out of the castle, and away from Umbridge. He found himself in the company of Filius Flitwick, Minevra McGonagall and Auroro Sinistra as they entered the Three Broomsticks.

"A shame Dolores couldn't join us." Auroro said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Yes. A truly a shame." Loki replied, sarcasm and triumphant in his voice. "But it was just bad luck that Peevees' prank left her with a broken leg isn't it."

"I'm sure." Minevra replied, not buying Loki's innocent act one bit. "What I wonder is where he got that... What was it again?"

"Cue ball." Filius answered as Rosemerta came to take there orders.

"Yes, a cue ball. Where would Peevees of gotten one. Or learned how to enchant it to reach Bludger speeds." Minevra wondered aloud, never taking her eyes of Loki who just smiled and whistled. "But enough of that. Do you all think we'll have them ready in time for their OWLs?"

Two yesses and a no came the reply. Loki know they wouldn't be ready if he was stuck with 'Defensive Magical Theory'. He'd begun to 'recommend' certain chapters out of his books for students to look up 'if they couldn't quite understand Slinkhard's work'. But even then it was slow going. After a few quite drinks Loki left the cosy pub and made his way back towards Hogwarts. As he passed the Hog's Head Loki ran into Darren, Ron and Hermione leaving it.

"Em, em we can explain Professor." Hermione said quickly, looking very much like a deer in headlights. "We were, eh, we walked into the wrong door... We thought it was Honeydukes."

Loki glanced into their minds and saw what they'd been planning. Deciding it would be a nice way of ensuring his students learned something, and as a good way to bypass Umbitch's rules, Loki nodded his head and moved on. He spent the rest of the weekend correcting papers and writing out his original plans for teaching this year.

"Miss Granger, stay behind a moment." Loki called out as class ended on Monday. The rest of the class moved towards the door, Darren and Ron waiting at the door. "To your next class boys. Go."

"Yes Sir." Hermione asked nervously. "What did you need?"

"I understand yourself and Mr. Potter are planning to teach the students defensive magic." Loki said, raising a privacy ward as he spoke, "That'll be difficult and is in direct violation of the Ministry's Educational Decrees. So, I figured I'd give you this. It's notes on what I'd of been teaching you had Umbridge not interfered."

Loki tossed a small leather bound journal to her. She managed to catch it and looked inside. After a moment she looked back to Loki and asked. "Sir, why are you helping us break school rules?"

"Because I believe that 'Education is the best form of Rebellion' in this case." Loki told her. "Now run along. You have other classes."

_**XXX**_

_**I removed the three lowest scoring options in the poll. All the votes they received were evenly divided out to the remaining stories. I''ll start working on drafts for the highest scoring option next week. If you have not voted, please do. If you have any ideas that you think might work in any of the possible fics let me here them over on the forum.**_

_**Umbridge is being smart. Since she can't get at him in class most of the time she's provoking him in the halls or library and enraging him enough so that he does something she can put him on detention for. Relax she will suffer by the end don't worry.**_

_**The thing about Britain more or less running the ICW is my pet theory as to why Riddle taking over a rather small island off the coast of mainland Europe was treated as if he'd become Lord and Master of the Earth.**_

_**Don't forget to vote in the pool [if you haven't already] and please offer any ideas you have on the forum. I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Feedback via review or pm most welcome and needed, the more I hear back about my writing or the story the more I can improve. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading. **_


	25. Pot, Kettle, Black!

_**As the story is slowly approaching the end I'll be closing the poll soon so I can get started on actually writing the first chapter [I want to be able to post the final chapter of 'Mischief Managed' and the first chapter of whatever wins at the same time]. What I really need is for you all to help me come up with a title for either the Naruto/DC or the Thor/Justice League ideas as it'll be one of them that will win. **__**Any similarities between this and 'Dark Defence' are done with Kyugan's knowledge and permission.**_ _**Don't think I have anything else to add so, on with the show!**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

If there was anything to convince Loki that the High Inquisitor had spies all over the school, it was that she'd banned all clubs that did not have her direct approval less then two days after Darren and his friends had formed their little club. It was another of the reasons he'd given the notes to Hermione, to make things easier for the students and harder for Umbridge. Of course that wasn't the only thing he'd been doing. Supplying the Weasley twins with equipment to cause trouble, discreetly of course, and dropping hints around Peevees about pranks to pull on her were all he could do while both were guests of Dumbledore in the castle.

"Stupid rules." Loki muttered as he once again tried to gain entry to wherever it was Riddle had hidden the horcrux. "Stupid, stupid. Shouldn't of given my word! Could of gotten rid of her ages ago if I hadn't."

As he was on the verge of quitting and going to bed Loki spotted one of the elves enter the corridor and stand off to the side politely, as if waiting it's turn. Loki stared at the elf who was watching the bare patch of wall he'd been trying to open a secret entrance on for weeks now.

"Elf... This may sound strange but do you know how to enter any hidden rooms here?" Loki asked.

"Yessir." The elf squeaked. "You's looking for Come and Go Room. You's must walk by three times thinking what you's want and it there. Very useful when we's be needing supplies."

"Right." Loki said, stepping aside. "Give a demonstration and be on your way."

The elf walked up and down the hall three times and then an ornate door seemed to form out of the wall. The elf entered and emerged several minutes later carrying several cleaning products. It nodded to him and set off to do whatever cleaning it needed to do. The doorway faded back into the wall afterwards.

"Mortals make some weird things." Loki muttered while pinching the bridge of his nose. He then started pacing up and down the hall thinking about how he wanted to find whatever Tom Riddle had hidden. As the door formed Loki quickly entered and found himself at the entrance to a maze of junk. Fishing out his trusty crystal Loki set off into the heart of the maze, burning marks into the ground on occasion to leave a trail. After what felt like hours Loki found himself in front of a chipped old bust of an ugly wizard, sitting on which was an ornate crown shaped like a bird with it's wings spread wide. Set in the centre was a large sapphire.

"So, you're what I'm looking for." Loki said as he dispelled the enchantments Riddle had left to defend the container for his foul soul. Setting his crystal aside Loki reached into his coat and removed a leather Diary, another of Riddle's phylacteries. He conjured a pen and wrote a quick note to the soul fragment still inside.

_Hello Tom,_

_would you like to know a secret?_

Loki watched as the ink was absorbed into the page only to be replaced by another's hand writing.

_And what secret would that be?_

Loki smiled as he removed a small leather bound case, inside was the syringe he'd ordered from those vile dwarves. Picking up his pen Loki replied.

_How Darren Potter lived!_

As he waited for Tom to reply Loki removed the syringe and a small vial of Basilisk venom. Being as careful as he could Loki filled the syringe and removed the crown from the bust. Slowly, Tom's reply formed on the page.

_How? How did he do it?_

Loki laughed as he looked for the ideal spot to inject the venom. He didn't want to damage the containers too much, they were to be trophies or gifts for his return to Asgard. When he found the spot to inject Loki lined up the syringe with one hand and picked up the pen with the other. He wrote his reply, finally giving the fragment the information he'd tormented it with for over two years.

_Me._

As the ink was absorbed Loki plunged the syringe into the diary, through pages and into the spine of the book itself. The book released a loud wail and puff of black smoke as the acid ate away at the soul inside. As Loki put the diary back into his coat pocket and discarded the needle from the syringe Loki stared at the crown.

"Will I give you to Sigyn or Sif?" He asked it. He put the syringe and vial back into the case, pocketing the case when finished. "Sigyn it is. Sif will get the locket... Can't give her any gifts she'd wear openly, Thor might get angry."

Loki stored the crown in another of the pockets he'd added to his coat and began to retrace his steps through the maze of junk. Using his map he ensured he had a straight run back to his office and retired for the night.

_**X**_

Loki spent the next few weeks repeating a simple pattern. He'd teach from that worthless book the ministry wanted him to use, set homework from his own books and regularly sent the 'Educational Decrees' Umbridge posted near his office to Jotunheimr. He always acted surprised when they disappeared, although he suspected Dumbledore knew he was doing something to them. The Headmaster had asked him to stop enchanting the other postings to contain extracts from Muggle science fiction novels. He'd stopped enchanting most to quote those novels. Now he was drawing from 'The King in Yellow' and the 'Cthulhu Mythos', much to the confusion and terror of some students who thought that the Ministry felt the need to ban interaction which the creatures Lovecraft had imagined.

"So Lokke." Professor McGonagall said over breakfast one morning. "Will you be attending tomorrow's Quidditch match?"

"I'd rather not." Loki answered as he added several spoons of sugar to his tea. "I have little interest in the game. I understand there has been some trouble with the teams, eh Severus?"

"Staff should not show preferential treatment." Snape snapped back, showing himself to be a hypocrite as well as childish, foolish and generally unpleasant "That you put Slytherin's Keeper on detention every day this week means he will be unable to play tomorrow."

"Yes well, perhaps he shouldn't of jinxed another student in the halls." Was Loki's reply. It took a lot of Loki's self control not to rage at the Headmaster for Snape still teaching but there was no real way for Lyesmith to know when Lockhart had promised to keep quite about the deal.

"Please, Spinnet most likely attempted a Hair-thickening Charm and messed it up. Why you chose to victimise Slytherin is beyond me?"

"I think the fourteen eye-witnesses, and myself, know what happened there far better then you do 'Professor'." Loki made sure to stress the man's title. "Maybe you should start teaching your students that you can't always be there to cover up their acts of stupidity. Actually Minerva, I think I will go tomorrow... I'm sure Argus will find some work for Betchley. Though I'll need a change of outfit, this one seems very pro-Gryffindor."

Loki smirked into his tea and the look of outrage on Snape's face. Loki finished up his breakfast and set off towards his classroom, stopping only to inform Argus Fitch and Betchley of the change in plans. The rest of the day passed without incident, although he did get several dirty looks from many Slytherins when they thought he could not see them. The next day found Loki settling down next to Auroro, in what a quick check revealed was the same seat he'd watched his first Quidditch match in, for the opening game of the Quidditch season. Wondering if the match would be anything like the last time he'd seen Darren play Loki removed a bag of jelly babies from his pocket and began to watch the match. As the match began the Slytherin supporters began to chant.

_'Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley will make sure we win:_

_Weasley is our King.'_

"Clever." Loki noted. "Pretty clever."

"What? Those lyrics? They are cruel and mean." Auroro said, turning to face him.

"Not the song, but the idea behind it." Loki countered. "They know they can't win normally so they target Weasley and undermine his confidence in the hope that he makes a mistake. As I said, pretty clever."

As the match went on Loki kept an eye on Ron and saw how the Slytherin's chant was affecting him. He let in four goals, all of which could of been blocked easily. The match thankfully ended quickly after Darren snatched the Snitch a mere second before Draco Malfoy could. Loki was up and out of his seat, planning to return to the castle and take a nap, before most of the crowd even knew the match was over.

_**X**_

"-But you like the Weasleys, don't you Potter?" Malfoy sneered, "Spend holidays there and everything don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by blood traitors and mudbloods, even the Weasley's hovel smells ok."

Darren had planted himself in front of George in order to hold the beater off, Angelina, Alicia and Katie managing the same with Fred, the twins striving to get close to the laughing Slytherin seeker with murder in their eyes.

"Or perhaps," Malfoy began, leering at Darren as he backed away, knowing full well that Hooch was occupied with Crabbe "That's why you like it? Does their stench remind you of your filthy mother?

Darren released George and spun around, seeing red. But he and George prepared to lunge at the arrogant prick only to freeze as Professor Lyesmith loomed behind him. It was only now that Darren noticed just how tall their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was. While the man was shorter then Hagrid he only ever needed to raise his head a faction to address the half giant comfortably. He also realised just how strong the man must be when his hand came clamping down on Malfoy's shoulder, causing the platinum haired teenager's knees to buckle slightly.

"I think you have said enough boy!" Lyesmith ground out through his teeth. "And I doubt you are in any position to say someone's parent stinks. The smell of corruption and cowardice hanging over your father is so great I nearly passed out at the World Cup! It seems to come from his forearm, the place he took his master's mark... I wonder why?"

Darren saw Malfoy claw at the Professor's hand and whimper in pain as the red-clad man squeezed tighter.

"Now, as you know throwing around petty insults is not something we can punish students for." Lyesmith said, his voice cold and unnerving. "But poor sportsmanship and attempting to instigate a riot are punishable. A one match ban for poor sportsmanship and thirty points from Slytherin for the attempted riot. It will be up to Madam Hooch if the instigation warrants any further punishment as it occurred on the Quidditch Pitch. Oh and well played Gryffindor. Well played."

With that Professor Lyesmith released Malfoy and moved to speak with Hooch. While Darren still wanted to hit Malfoy for the things he'd said about Mrs Weasley and his mother but he remembered Professor Lockhart's words, 'you need to learn when to fight with your fists and when to fight with your tongue' and decided to fight with his tongue.

"Ha, you know I wondered why Malfoy's mother looked like she always smelled something horrible." He joked the Gryffindor team. "I always thought it was because of Malfoy himself but I guess it was his dad."

The whole team broke into laughter while Malfoy could do nothing but quiver in rage and pain.

_**X**_

Loki found the dirty looks from the Slytherins occurring even when he could see them now. Deciding to sow a little discord and have some fun he decided to address this in his next DADA class with Slytherins, which just happened to be the Fifth Years.

"Right class, you all have your work for the week." He told the assembled Slytherins and Ravenclaws. "But I sense some of you aren't happy with me."

One or two of the Slytherins actually answered yes, the rest just glared at him. Several of the Ravenclaws adjusted themselves in their seats so that they weren't between him and any of the Slytherins.

"But am I to blame for your loss of points at the Quidditch match, or is the fool who openly broke school rules in front of witnesses?" Loki continued. "Had he been smart and only mocked them after they'd left the pitch no one would of seen it. Their word against his, nothing we teachers could do... But instead he acted without thinking or showing anything resembling cunning. He made your entire house look like a bunch of spoiled brats who throw tantrums if they loss and not as the cunning and resourceful group you are meant to be... So am I, who is bound by the rules of the school, to blame? Or is it your fellow Snake who showed himself devoid of cunning or ability?"

While most of the group were still focusing their glares at him, Loki saw three students who'd turned their attention on Malfoy. It wasn't much, but those three would speak with other Slytherins and spread the doubt throughout the house. The Ravenclaws all seemed to be in agreement that Malfoy messed up and not him. While not as important they to would spread it throughout their house and even to the others. Loki and learned long ago to weaponize lies, he was almost as good at using the truth as well. With that He sent the students on their way and set out planning the next wave of mischief targeting Umbridge.

_**XXX**_

_**Right another chapter done. Counting out the events left I'd imagine there is about six chapters left, maybe seven depending on how descriptive I get with some scenes. I'll shut the poll shortly, so if you haven't voted please do, and start writing the first chapter of the winner within the week. Oh, I only just found out a major screw up I made with this story. Back in chapter three I said the HP goblins were also known as Dwarves, well I'd forgotten HP had dwarves [they appear in CoS as the things Lockhart got to deliver messages on St. Valentine's Day.], my bad. **_

_**Anyway here's this chapter's glossary:**_

_**+ Sif – Thor's wife and a goddess linked with the earth. She may of been linked to Wheat and the harvest as well. According to the **__**Lokasenna**_ _**she and Loki had an affair.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Feedback via review or pm most welcome and needed, the more I hear back about my writing or the story the more I can improve. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading. **_


	26. Power play

_**Lack of sleep, large amounts of alcohol and too much time over on The Infamous Man's forum can be a great thing for fic ideas... It can also be a horrible thing. Anyway here's another chapter, it'll be short and kind of boring since nothing major will happen until near the end. Sorry about that. Thanks again to all who voted in the Poll. I've already started working on the first chapter of the winner and, since no one has offered any titles, have named it as well.**_

_**Any similarities between this and 'Dark Defence' are done with Kyugan's knowledge and permission.**_ _**Don't think I have anything else to add so, on with the show!**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

As winter's grip on the land grow stronger Loki felt his spirits rise. The cold was a long time ally of his, and would allow for even more creative moves against Hogwarts' High Inquisitor. Loki longed for a chance to target her directly but had given his word to Dumbledore at the beginning of the year. Shaking himself from a wondrous day-dream involving said Inquisitor, a cursed doorknob and a shallow grave Loki addressed his class.

"Now I feel the need to point out, that as a rule, only those who receive an Exceeds Expectations or an Outstanding will be allowed to take N.E.W.T level Defence Against the Dark Arts." Loki said as he flipped through a copy of 'Defensive Magical Theory' and corrected all the mistakes written in it. "If anyone is worried they won't be able to get such a result but hopes to take the class next year, I shall be providing extra classes after the break and will do one-on-one grinds near the exams themselves. If anyone wishes to apply for the grinds, a notice will be put up within the week in your House Common Rooms. Right there's the bell, off you go... Ms Granger, stay behind a moment will you?"

As the rest filled out Hermione moved to the front of the class. She looked nervous and somewhat tired, made sense with all the sneaking around involved in their little club. Loki picked up a bundle of parchment sheets and handed them to her. He then removed a roll of parchment from one of his desk's drawers and handed that over as well.

"Your essay. I finished marking it this morning." He said pointing to the roll. "Thought you'd like it back now rather then next class."

"Oh, em thank you Sir." Hermione stuttered. "but what are the other sheets for?"

"What sheets?" Loki asked with a confused look on his face. He made a point of looking at the sheets clutched in her hands before continuing. "I think lack of sleep is bothering you Ms Granger, now on to your next class."

Hermione just stared at him for a moment or two before understanding hit and she quickly stuffed the sheets into her bag.

"Thank you Professor Lyesmith." she said with a smile before rushing off to her next class.

_**X**_

As Loki strolled along the halls leading from his chambers to the kitchen he saw Professor McGonagall approaching. She was being followed by Darren and Ron, both of whom looking uneasy.

"Minerva." He said in greeting as he past. "What did they do now?"

"It is a matter for Professor Dumbledore Lokke." She replied without breaking stride. "I'm afraid we cannot stop."

"Something serious?" Loki asked, changing direction to walk along side her. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No, no. I shall speak with you in the morning." McGonagall assured him before moving on ahead. Loki watched as she led the boys away before shrugging and continued on his way to the kitchens. Along the way he came across a hideous sight, Umbridge running towards him in a fluffy pink dressing gown. Her hair was curled up by rollers and her feet made a muffled 'patting' as she rushed along in fluffy pink slippers.

"Ah Dolores, wonderful." Loki called as he moved to block her, she was following McGonagall and most likely hoping to get Darren in trouble. "I was going to take it up with you tomorrow but while I have you I may as well get it cleared."

"Not now." She snapped and tried to pass him.

"Oh come now Dolores." Loki laughed as he moved to block her again. "I was talking to the Headmaster earlier this evening about my plans to hold extra classes for my Fifth and Seventh Years after the holidays end, some of them are struggling with the subject."

"So, why are you telling me." Umbridge nearly yelled. "Move!"

"Well you see, the Headmaster told me I needed your permission due to Educational Decree Number Twenty-Nine. And I remembered just how busy you were that you couldn't review Gryffindor's Quidditch application so I thought I'd say it to you now so it'll be all sorted out by the time classes start again" Loki said, a soft smile tugging at his lips. "Now it'll be mainly theory they study with me, but I will be giving demonstrations as to wand movements and what the effects to certain jinxes and counter-jinxes are. I'll go over the list I intend to show them, want to make sure it complies with Ministry standards on all. So I was thinking I'd start with _carnemdet..._"

"Whatever." Umbridge yelled as she shoved her way past him. "Tell me in the morning. I must see Dumbledore."

"Elf?" Loki called softly after she'd rounded the corner. As one of the many elves appeared Loki spoke again. "I need you to go and inform the Headmaster that Madam Umbridge is on her way up to see him... I doubt she'll wait for him to finish his current meeting either."

_**X**_

"Good morning Headmaster. Sleep well?" Loki greeted Dumbledore as he took his seat at the Staff table. "Was there trouble last night?"

"Oh Arthur Weasley was taken to St. Mungo's." Dumbledore answered. "He's fine but we sent his children home via Portkey. Nothing to worry about."

"Ah, I should send a get well card. Nice man Arthur." Loki said as he began loading up his plate.

"You know Arthur?" Dumbledore asked curiously. "I didn't know that. And thank you for the message last night. Had you not sent it I fear Dolores would of walked in on something she shouldn't have.

"Getting on or getting out of the bath?" Loki asked in total seriousness.

"In." Dumbledore answered, equally seriously.

"Ah, yes. That's something no one would want to walk in on." Loki joked. "You don't intend to tell me why Darren was there do you?"

"No." Came the simple reply. Dumbledore watched as Loki continued to pile food onto his plate. "I do believe I've never seen someone eat nearly half as much as you do Lokke."

"The only thing that can out eat me is fire itself." Loki joked. "Pass the rashers would you?"

Yule passed without incident and Loki finally got permission to have his extra classes the morning lessons restarted. January moved ahead without any major tragedies. From what Loki could tell, anyone not in Darren's little club from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff was willing to take the extra classes. About a third of the Slytherin's attended. They were the one's he'd noticed had been less supporting of Malfoy and his followers since the Quidditch match.

February on the other hand led to a few changes. The weather went from cold to cold and very wet. Snow became slush and paths became rivers of mud. But that was normal and life continued for a time. At least until Umbridge decided to shake things up.

_**X**_

Darren pushed his way through a knot of tall Slytherin's and saw what the students had formed a great ring around. Professor McGonagall was directly across from him and looked visibly sickened by what she was seeing. Near the entrance to the Great Hall was Professor Lyesmith, his face twisted in rage and disgust, being held back by Hagrid. In the middle of the ring stood professor Trelawney, her wand in one hand and an empty sherry bottle in the other. Her hair was sticking up on end, her glasses were lobsided, making one eye seem far larger then the other. The shawls and scarves she wore trailed haphazardly from her shoulders and gave the impression that she was falling apart at the seems.

"No!" She shrieked. "No! This cannot be happening... It cannot... I refuse to accept it!"

"You didn't realise this was coming?" Came a high girlish voice, oozing callous amusement. Standing to Darren's right was Umbridge. "Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realised that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and your lack of overall improvement, would make it inevitable that you would be sacked?"

"You c-can't!" Howled Trelawney, tears streaming down her face. "You c-can't sack me! I've b-been here sixteen years! H-Hogwarts is my home!"

"It was your home." Umbridge smirked. "Until an hour ago, when the Ministry of Magic countersigned your Order of Dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this Hall. You are embarrassing us."

"You're the embarrassment here!" Lyesmith roared as he broke free of Hagrid's grip and stormed into the ring. He crouched beside Trelanwey and tried to calm her down. "Come on Sybill, calm yourself. You are going no where."

"Oh really Professor Lyesmith?" Umbridge growled. "And your authority for that statement comes is...?"

"My position as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor means I am also in charge of when, and if, visitor may stay here." Loki snarled back. "After the Headmaster I am the only person on school grounds with authority to banish someone and I gave no such order. And until the Headmaster comes along and gives it personally she is going no where."

"Indeed." Said a deep voice. The oak doors had swung open and Dumbledore entered from the school grounds. "Sybill shall stay on My Authority!"

"Neither of you seem to understand." Umbridge said with an unpleasant little laugh. "I have a signed Order of Dismissal by myself and the Minister for Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three I have the power to inspect, place upon probation or sack any teacher that I feel is not performing to the standards required by the Ministry of Magic. I have found that Professor Trelawney is not up to standards and dismissed her."

"You are quite right, of course, Madam Umbridge. You can sack my teachers if they do not measure up to your standards." Dumbledore said with a half smile on his face. "However as Professor Lyesmith has pointed out, only he and myself possess the authority to send someone away from the castle."

"No... No, I'll go Dumbledore." Trelawney said weakly. "I sh-shall leave Hogwartd and s-seek my fortune elsewhere."

"No. It is my wish that you remain Sybill." Dumbledore said sharply. He then turned to Professor McGonagall, who'd joined Lyesmith in comforting Trelawney. "Might I ask you to escort Sybill back upstairs, Professor McGonagall."

"And what are you going to do once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?" Umbridge hissed.

"Oh that won't be a problem." Dumbledore said pleasantly, a benign smile on his face. "You see I have found a new Divination teacher and he would prefer lodgings on the ground floor."

"You found?" Umbridge shrieked. "You found? Might I remind you Dumbledore that under Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two..."

"The Ministry can appoint a professor if the Headmaster cannot find one." Lyesmith cut in. "But Headmaster I really must protest!"

"I assure you Professor, I shall cause no difficulties." Came a voice from the main doors. Here stood a centaur with the head and upper body of a pale, white-blond haired man and the palomino lower body of a horse.

"This is Firenze." Dumbledore said, introducing the centaur to the gathered crowd. "I think he is most suited to the task."

"Headmaster, a word?" Lyesmith said quietly as the crowd departed. "While I am glad you managed to find a replacement so quickly. A centaur? Really?"

"Now Lokke. Is that prejudice I hear?" Dumbledore joked. "I'm surprised at you."

"Not prejudice, Sir." Lyesmith countered. "It's just that I know for a fact they tend to be as bad, if not worse, then their reputation makes them out to be."

"I can assure you Firenze shall be no danger to anyone." Dumbledore said. "Was there something else?"

"Yes." Lyesmith said in a dark tone. "As soon as I am free from my word, the High Inquisitor will suffer for what she attempted to do to Professor Trelawney."

"Fire her?" Dumbledore asked. "It is in her power."

"No. Humiliate her like that." Lyesmith snapped. "Once I'm free from my word, I shall get her for it."

_**XXX**_

_**Right fairly short chapter, and in my opinion fairly weak. Nothing major really happens until the end and even then it ain't great. I'll try and get another chapter out soon as an apology. If anyone gets the fire joke Loki made, let me know.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Feedback via review or pm most welcome and needed, the more I hear back about my writing or the story the more I can improve. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading. **_


	27. Bedlum Begins

_**Yeah, took me longer then I'd thought it would to get around to writing this [I blame the alcohol and The Infamous Man's forum]... Anyway, back to Hogwarts as we draw closer and closer to Loki showing why he was never considered a merciful god.**_

_**Any similarities between this and 'Dark Defence' are done with Kyugan's knowledge and permission. Don't think I have anything else to add so, on with the show!**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

Needless to say the mood around the school changed quite a bit following Trelawney's sacking. Students chattered abut it in the halls, teachers muttered about it in the staff room and Loki objected to Dumbledore about her replacement ever chance he could. He wasn't being a bigot, well okay maybe he was, but it was a deserved bigotry. Loki was the only living being in the entire castle who had actually seen how centaurs treated humans before the wizards moved against them. He'd read all the modern papers on the creatures, about how they were being force to live in 'colonies' set aside by the wizarding authority and forced into smaller and smaller lands all the time. He listened to the people who complained and wondered if they'd sing the same tune if they had seen the results of centaur attacks. It was on the Headmaster's advise that he found himself outside the new Professor's classroom, the Headmaster felt that speaking with Firenze would alleviate his concerns.

"Enter!" Came the centaur's voice after Loki pounded on his door. As he entered Firenze looked away from the ceiling, which had been enchanted and showed last night's sky, to greet him. "Ah, Professor Lyesmith. Dumbledore sent word that you may call upon him."

"Aye, he seems to think a chat will help me relax." Loki said as he studied the sky above. "Mars has been growing brighter for weeks now. Conflict comes and many may suffer."

"You can read the star?" Firenze asked, surprised that a human could decipher their meaning so easily. "And yes. Ill omens among the stars, ill omens for us all."

"When we travel the stars are our guides." Loki recited, remembering Borrs' teaching from his youth. "We must learn to see the patterns hidden amongst them, that we may find our way home again."

"And what do you think of Venus?" Firenze asked, moving closer to Loki.

"A crazy bitch in the sack." Loki answered bluntly.

"Hahaha, I shall take your word for it." Firenze laughed before becoming deadly serious. "Why have you come to see me North God?"

"To warn you that whatever threat Dumbledore uses to keep your kind in line out there in the forest will seem like paradise if you bring my wrath down upon you." Loki answered, not even batting an eyelid at how the centaur addressed him as he continued to search the stars for clues. He'd never been any good at Divination, most likely since he preferred to live in the present and rarely though of the future. One of the many things that caused him problems throughout his long existence.

"You do not care for me because I am a centaur?" Firenze asked.

"No, I don't care for your kind because I remember when they first came north." Loki corrected. "I remember what they did to the humans they came across."

"Many of my kind still live down to our ancestors legacy." Firenze sighed. "Or would given the chance. The wizards keep a close watch on us... Not all of us are like that however. Some wish for our two peoples to learn from each other and exist in peace."

"A modern day Chiron aren't you. You turned your back on your "wild and lusty" brethren to instead teach humans astrology and magic." Loki laughed. "Lets hope you don't go the way he did."

"A greater complement you could not give, North God." Firenze said as Loki moved towards the door. "I hope our talk has 'helped you relax'."

"Don't do anything to draw my ire, and we shall have no problems Firenze." Loki told him as he left the classroom. "Good day."

_**X**_

The weeks seemed to blend into one another. Loki thought out of the silly Ministry book and set homework out of his own books. He gave extra classes and attended weekly Staff Meetings. Umbridge spent all her free time trying to do something on the seventh floor, that Loki didn't care about. The less time he spent in her presence, the better he seemed to feel. At least that was the case until he arrived one morning for breakfast to see Umbridge sitting in Dumbledore's chair. As he prepared to expel the woman, violently, from his throne McGonagall arrived behind him.

"Lokke." She greeted downheartedly.

"Minerva, what's the bitch doing in Dumbledore's chair?" Loki asked, turning to face her.

"You haven't heard?" She questioned, surprised. "Albus was forced to flee last night. Fudge has made Umbridge his replacement."

"What?" Loki roared. If Dumbledore was no longer master of the castle, then Loki was no longer bound by his word to him. He needed to be sure. "It's official?"

"See for yourself." McGonagall said, pointing towards one of the notice boards. Loki made his way over and read the latest crap spewed by the Ministry.

_BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC  
>Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<em>

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight_

_Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic._

"She's in charge now?" Loki asked shaking.

"Yes." McGonagall said soothingly, thinking he was shaking with rage or fear. Not realising he was doing all in his power not to laugh out loud. "Dumbledore said that we continue to teach as best we can."

"Yeah... Em, I don't think I can stand to see her in there." Loki lied through his teeth. "I... I think I'll just go and get something from the Kitchens."

Loki continued to shake all the way to the kitchens were he unnerved several of the elves as he ordered them to send food up to his office. His control began to slip as he approached his classroom and he began to snicker. The snickering slowly turned into chuckling as he crossed his classroom and entered the office at the back, were it became full blown laughter.

"He's gone. She's in charge. I'm free." Loki laughed. "But I won't act yet... No, I'll let others have there fun first... Let them have Umbridge pulling her hair out and then I'll make my move. I'll show her why the gods were feared in the old days."

_**X**_

Fred and George were taking a break from all the hustle and bustle of the Gryffindor Common Room when they saw Professor Lyesmith approach them with a rather menacing smile on his face.

"Hello boys. You look like a pair of patriots." He said, something in his voice told them that listening to him would lead to no good. They leaned in closer. "How do you feel about aiding the cause"

"Well, maybe..." Fred began.

"But that depends on what this cause is." George ended. "And why did you call us patriots?"

"Why? Because as every patriot knows 'when injustice becomes law', like what has befallen this fine school." Lyesmith said with a wide sweep of his arm. "'Rebellion becomes duty'. I'm looking for all able bodied patriots to do there part against the vile usurper who has stolen Hogwarts from it's true ruler. So boys are you in?"

"What do you want from us?" George asked, quickly checking the halls that no one would overhear.

"The Minister and his pet have a plan." Lyesmith said, removing an apple from his pocket and taking a large bite from it. "Take that plan and inject a little anarchy. Show them why mayhem always wins. I want you to run riot through the school. I want the students in a panic about where the next burst of chaos will come from. I want the teachers pushed to breaking point trying to contain the chaos you unleash... I want Umbitch's world to come crashing down on her little toady head."

"You want us to start pranking the whole school?" Fred gasped

"What kind of professor are you?" George whimpered.

"We're in!" They cried in unison.

"Good to hear boys." Lyesmith said as he reached into his pocket, withdrawing a small sack. "Consider this a down payment on my mayhem. Have fun!"

"We will sir... Thank you." Fred called after the man, already imagining the ways he and his brother could give him his chaos.

_**X**_

"Got a minute poltergeist ?" Loki called out to Peeves. The poltergeist in question turned away from the suit of armour he'd been trying to enchant to vomit yellow slime at students.

"I weren't doing nothing, Professor... Old Peeves is being good." The spirit of chaos vowed.

"That's good. Because I need you to do something for me." Loki said, waving his hand and completing the enchantment. "I want you to go to the third floor and find the classroom with the big A carved into the door. If you can do that before anyone else finds that room, you can keep all the dung bombs and paint cans inside."

"Why?" Peeves asked. "Why would a Professor, who always ruin Peeves' fun, be telling Peeves this?"

"Shits and giggles." Loki answered with a shrug before turning on his heel and walking off.

_**X**_

"Is there a reason you placed several Slytherins on detention Lyesmith?" Snape bellowed as he stormed up the hallway towards Loki.

"I've put a lot of people on detention this year Snape, care to be more specific?" Loki answered without even looking from from the book he'd been reading from.

"Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." Snape roared as he came level with Loki.

"Well, perhaps they won't think there membership of Umbridge's little Inquisitorial Squad allows them to break school rules from now on." Loki said casually.

"But those who have joined the Inquisitorial Squad are allowed certain powers above those of other students, Mr. Lyesmith." Umbridge said as she rounded a corner ahead of him. "And it is Headmistress."

"Sieg Heil, Herr Umbridge." Loki greeted, raising his right hand in greeting. "And as soon as you take your place in the Headmaster's Office I shall refer to you by your title... Formality I'm afraid."

"What did you say to me?" Umbridge asked, noticing how Snape seemed to choke when Loki greeted her.

"I'm learning German.I was meant to be 'good day Madam Umbridge'. Maybe I mispronounced it?" Loki lied, pointing to the book he held in his hands. "And if you could write up a list of all the new powers those in the Inquisitorial Squad have, I shall do my best to avoid placing them on detention again, Madam Umbridge."

"Oh, right. And yes, that would we wish." Umbridge muttered, believing him. "From now on keep to English, and it's Headmistress."

"You didn't say 'good day Madam Umbridge'." Snape whispered as she left.

"I know exactly what I said." Loki whispered back. "I also know what it meant."

Loki left Snape standing there as he made his way further down the hallway, secretly planting more and more enchantments set to activate later that day.

_**XXX**_

_**Okay another short one. Dumbledore is gone and Umbitch is in control. With Dumbledore gone Loki is no longer bound to behave himself and will start to lash out at Umbridge and those who side with her. There's about three chapters, including the epilogue, to go. **_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Feedback via review or pm most welcome and needed, the more I hear back about my writing or the story the more I can improve. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading. **_


	28. Wrath Of A God!

_**And I'm back to this story now. I will only be updating 'Mischief Managed' until it's finished. Just going to get this out of the way first, I've put my planned Thor/Justice League fic [it won by a single vote] on the back burner for the time being. I have most of the series plot line worked out as well as characterisation but just don't have the inspiration to start writing. As soon as I do get inspired I'll start it but until then I'll be focusing on my current fics.**_

_**I'd normally put in the disclaimer about being similar to 'Dark Defence' but at this point the main **__**similarities**_ [_**someone cooler getting the DADA post and said person interfering to stop the Twins and Harry/Darren banned from Quidditch] have been covered and won't be a major factor any more. Don't think I have anything else to add so, on with the show!**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

"Tell me Norse God, why one of the Old Gods is here?" Firenze asked, approaching the tree Loki sat under. "Why walk amongst the humans again?"

"I don't see why it's your concern." Loki replied. He turned his head in the direction of the Quidditch Pitch when an almighty roar rung out.

"The stars are warning of great calamity, of suffering, upheaval and chaos. They speak of you and what you have planned, do they not?" Firenze pressed on. "They speak of whatever it is you intend to do to regain your hold on the faith of the humans."

"I have no plan." Loki said simply. "Nor do I seek the worship of you mortals."

"If you do not seek worship,why walk amongst us 'mortals'?" Firenze demanded. He really wanted an answer.

"I was banished. Banished until I learned a lesson." Loki admitted as he rose and began moving towards the castle.

"And have you learned it?" Firenze called, moving to keep pace.

"Yes... Yes I have." Loki sighed. "But it hasn't made a difference. Some things... Some things are just to deeply ingrained to change."

"Then why stay?" Firenze inquired.

"Because I gave my word." Loki snapped. "And I always keep my word."

_**X**_

A time remaining before the final exams passed without any major events. He continued to release his pent up frustrations on Umbridge and those who helped her. Many would of said he was going too far, enchanting the cutlery to swap there food with rancid and rotted food once they put them in their mouths or spell traps designed to banish the person who triggered it down the flight of stairs they had just come up. To say nothing of the physical changes he'd inflicted on them... Loki always thought mortals needed more eyes or ears. While the other professors could reverse the mutations easily, his actions were having negative consequences for the other students.

"She's determined to catch whoever is responsible, isn't she?" Filius noted as Umbridge charged past them screaming in rage.

"Good luck to her." Loki said turning to watch the wretched woman go. "Sooner my contract ends, the sooner I'll never need to put up with someone like her."

"What's the matter Lokke? You seem down." Flitwick asked. "It's been getting worse as the year has gone on, is everything alright?"

"I dunno." Loki sighed. The mortals no longer interested him. At first they were different, the cultures having moved on from what he knew, now he'd seen the wonder and all that remained was the bleak reality. "Homesick I guess, maybe a bit of cabin fever. Routine has never been something I enjoyed much. "

"Well, I guess you did pick a bad year to work here." Flitwick said, giving a small, hollow laugh. "It's normally a lot more lively... It's normally a lot more enjoyable."

"Sure it is. I'll see you at dinner Filius." Loki said as he walked away. Flitwick was right. The mortals were beginning to drag him down. He could hear the Jotunn in him roaring to find something to fight or fuck. His Aseir upbringing urged him to find a war and lose himself on the battlefield for a time and his own nature simply wanted him to torment and destroy the source of his frustration. None were possible sadly. He'd said he'd teach for the year and by Asgard if Loki Laufeyson gives his word, he'll keep it. Besides an actual Jotunn, even at Loki's rather diminutive height, would cause a panic if seen near the school

"No good wars either." Loki muttered to himself. "At least none were I'm on good terms with the local deities anyway."

As Loki reached the staircase he spotted a chance to unwind. Several of Umbridge's little lackeys, her Inquisitorial Squad, were bothering some of the younger students. Feeling particularly cruel, and wanting to test the limits of one of his spells, Loki wrapped himself in illusions and followed the fools once they'd moved on. Once the group splintered off in different directions Loki acted. He targeted one of the Seventh Years, Warrington or something like that and cast. The air around the boy warped and then he was gone. A quick study of the area showed promising results.

"Slight hint of magic, nothing traceable." Loki observed. "Bit of frost formed. Opening a portal that big most of allowed the cold to seep through... Right, gotta see if I can get him back."

Loki concentrated and twisted space once again. There was a rush of displaced air and Warrington was back. Covered in frost and on the verge of freezing to death but back.

"Must of been a blizzard." Loki guessed before sending out a large blast of light, heat and sound to attract attention to the boy. If he died it would bring unwanted focus form the Ministry and there joke of a law enforcement agency.

_**X**_

The Exams themselves arrived without any more major events. He'd chatted with the proctors who would be overseeing the Defence Exam and was happy to learn they planned to mark it fairly easy because they had seen the textbook he had to use. Things were actually looking good until Umbridge decided to test Loki's patience, and willingness to cause collateral damage.

Loki saw McGonagall rush from out of the Entrance Hall and onto the grounds. A moment later there was a bright flash and someone elsewhere in the castle screamed. Loki rushed to the entrance in time to see McGonagall hit the ground and those who'd attacked her turn back towards Hagrid. Loki prepared to lunge the half a mile to Hagrid's hut and tear them apart with his bare hands only to be held back be several hands.

"Let go!" He ordered.

"No. They'll just stun you as well." Flitwick, who had latched onto his left leg, cried. Sprout and Sinistra held his arms. Snape had simply rushed out to check on the immobile McGonagall.

"Filius, go help Severus." Loki said, reining in his anger. "I won't do anything rash."

As Snape levitated McGonagall to the Hospital Wing Loki followed. He was seething. He would make Umbridge pay, that was for sure. But Loki knew that acting now would only lead to suspicion. He'd wait and get her when no one could link it back to him.

"These men need medical treatment." Umbridge snapped, entering the Hospital Wing several moments after they did. "Didn't you hear me? I said treat them!"

"My priorities are to the students, the staff and then their attackers." Madam Pomfrey snapped, never taking her attention off McGonagall.

"Send them back to the Auror Office." Loki said. "They have medics there right?"

"It.. It would be quicker to have them treated here," Umbridge countered, although the look on the faces of the Aurors told everyone exactly why they weren't being treated by the Ministry. It screamed 'we should not be here and could lose our jobs if this got out'.

"It's not good." Pomfrey sighed. "I'll need to take her to St Mungo's. Four stunners for a woman her age. Lucky it didn't kill her."

_**X**_

Loki got his chance the day of the final exam. He'd noticed Umbridge entering the Forbidden Forest along with Darren and Hermione. A short while later several students rushed into the forest after them. As Loki neared the forest a group of Thestrals took flight, with the students on their backs.

"They left her in there." Loki noted, a twisted smile forming. "No witnesses here."

It took Loki nearly an hour to find her and in that time the Centaurs has there fun. Centaurs were not known for my tender lovers and when enraged they were known to actively cause discomfort and pain for their victims. They seemed to be calming down and finished, thankfully, with her. With a bit of careful magic Loki warped her away to the surprise and shock of the Centaurs. Loki followed quickly, his very nature screaming to make her suffer more. When he finally found her, she'd curled into the foetal position and was whimpering slightly. As he approached her head turned in his direction.

"L-Lokke?" She stammered. "Oh thank god. The Cen-Centaurs, where are they?"

"Don't worry. They aren't something you need to worry about now." Loki told her as he bent to pick up a large stick from the ground. After inspecting the stick for a moment Loki delivered a vicious kick to Umbridge's side.

"Why?" Umbridge gasped. Her face was a cross between that look of horror you have when you realise something awful had gotten worse and the look a confused puppy gives when startled.

"Why? Why? Because I don't like you, that's why!" Loki snarled, getting several more kicks in. He stopped his assault to place several charms on the area. "Now scream all you want, no one will hear you. I've also made it so nothing with human blood can enter, or even see, this clearing."

"Wh-what?" Umbridge whimperd.

"It means you'll never see any of those horrible little half-breeds ever again." Loki told her with a smile just before driving the stick through her thigh, pinning her to the ground. "It does however mean your precious humans won't find your remains either. But don't worry, I'm not so cruel as to leave you here to starve."

"No, no you can't do this." Umbridge screamed as she noticed movement in the surrounding forest. "I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic!"

"You're Order!" Loki hissed, his face inches from her own. "And I hate order. Let me tell you a secret, chaos wins. It's the natural way. Your order is doomed to be consumed, to be corrupted from the inside by the chaos it tries to stop... Look around, this is nature. This is chaos. This is the will of god!"

As Loki left the clearing the creatures his presence held back fell upon Umbridge. Loki paused at the edge of the privacy ward to enjoy the sounds for a moment before leaving her.

_**X**_

When he returned to the castle Loki went straight to his office and set about marking papers. When he'd finished he continued recording his adventures as they occurred, not as he claimed they did. He wanted a complete record of everything he'd done since awakening on that cold December day.

It wasn't until the late the next day that he learned what had happened, how Darren had led his friends to the Ministry because he'd had a vision. How they'd battled Death Eaters and how Dumbledore's little militia had to rush in to rescue them. He knew his use of Legilimency would be frowned on but he wanted answers. He saw how Darren's actions meant someone falling through a Veil.

"A moment Darren?" Loki said, announcing his presence to the boy. The boy turned away from the railing he'd been leaning on.

"If you don't mind I'd rather be alone right now Sir." He said,turning back to the view the top of the Astronomy Tower offered.

"I'd imagine so." Loki agreed. Checking to unsure on one else was around Loki began preparing the magic needed to safely remove a horcrux from a living thing. "But take it from someone with far more experience in the subject then you'll ever have, it's not a good idea."

"More experience?" Darren gasped, rounding on Loki. "How?"

"A prank, a prank that cost me two nephews." Loki told him, 'and two sons' went unsaid. "You need to talk with your family or your friends... But talk with someone."

"It's my fault." Darren said softly, slumping down with his back to the railing. "If I hadn't rushed off like a fool. If I hadn't fallen for the trap... It I'd been stronger at the time."

"Darren, I'm not going to lie and say I understand. I never could." Loki admitted, preparing to cast. "My relationship with my biological family was strained at best and outright hostile at worst. But had it been my adoptive father, or any of my brothers through him, I imagine I'd of done the same as you."

"But if I hadn't... If I..." Darren tried, but failed to hold back his tears.

"If you what? Hadn't gone? been quicker, what?" Loki said closing the distance between them and casting. Darren winced, most likely thinking it was Riddle attempting to enter his mind again. "You didn't cast the spell, you didn't fight against them. You were tricked. While I'm not saying you are innocent, I am saying those who lured you there are the guilty ones. Those who fought and cast the spell are the ones who are truly to blame."

"I just miss... I miss..." The boy trailed off, unable to continue.

"Darren, if there is anything I can do... Anything within my power to help, ask." Loki said sitting himself beside the boy. Loki was unsure of what to do, he was never one to offer comfort to the grieving. And when he did, it tended to by doing something to take there mind off the loss for a time.

"I wish... I just wish the Death Eaters were gone." Darren said weakly. "I wish they could never hurt innocents again... I wish Voldemort was dead!"

"That, that is in my power." Loki said, rising slowly and moving towards the stairs. "I can do that for you."

"How... How did you get so strong?" Darren asked, he was looking out over the lake and seemed lost in his own world. "What made you so powerful?"

"We could sit here until the day you die and I wouldn't be finished." Loki sighed. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the Diary. He'd recorded everything, all his actions while on earth in it. He set it down at the top of the stairs. "But this should tell you everything I've done for the past seven years. Goodbye Darren, goodbye brother.

_**XXX**_

_**And done. While I was writing 'Legacy' I realised a plothole I, and most who write fics were Lily and James lived, included in this fic. WHY? I mean we show the 'how' most of the time by saying Riddle stunned them, but we never give a reason as to why he stunned instead of killed. So in recognition of that fact one of the Potters died during the battle in the ministry. On the up side, Sirius Supporters will be trilled to hear he didn't. Over the last few chapters I've been dropping a few subtle hints as to what I've planned for the Death Eater, have fun guessing what it is.  
><strong>_

_**Anyway it's finally happened, it took twenty seven chapters [plus an alt. ending to one] and a little over eight months but I am now officially sick of this fic and glad it's ending. Last chapter, I won't do an epilogue, most likely will be up before the month ends [providing Real Life does not get in the way].**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Feedback via review or pm most welcome and needed, the more I hear back about my writing or the story the more I can improve. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading. **_


	29. Extro

_**And here we go. The final chapter of Mischief Managed. For most of the chapter I'll be showing just why very few Mythologies that I know of have the mortals winning in any Mortal vs. Divine wars.**_

_**I posted a new fic idea in my forum... It's based on the very first idea I ever though about writing, it pre-dates 'Mischief Managed' and is far older then 'Hunters Moon'. If you guys would mind looking and giving feedback that would be great. I don't really think there is anything else to say or mention right now so I'll get started.**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**The Norse Gods belong to, em the Norse?**_

_**XXX**_

Loki's first stop was the Dungeons. He needed something only the Potion Master could supply. As Loki neared the more travelled hallways he wrapped himself in a powerful illusion, ensuring none could see him. Loki found the man in his office, Snape's face was stained with tears and eyes bloodshot from the alcohol he'd been consuming all night. He held a small vial of red liquid in his hands and was staring at it as if it held all the answers to his problems... And a quick glance into his mind showed he thought it did.

"Your shields need work." Loki said, announcing his presence. "I spend several seconds in your head and you didn't even realise."

"Lyesmith." Snape muttered, not looking away. "Don't lie, I haven't made eye-contact... And I'd of heard you cast verbally."

"Who says I used Legilimency?" Loki countered. Loki disliked Snape, he'd disliked 'Lockhart' and 'Lyesmith' for getting the Defence Against the Dark Arts job ahead of him and so Loki had responded to that hostility with hostility. But seeing the man like this Loki felt only pity. "You have something I need. And it'll be worthless if you drink that."

"And what's that?" Snape spat.

"The Dark Mark on your arm." Loki gestured at his forearm. "With it I can find others who bare it. I can track him when he tries to summons you."

"Ha! How? In case you don't know the bloody thing is attached to me." Snape sneered. "What are you gonna do, take my arm?"

"No." Loki replied softly. "I'll be extracting it from your arm and binding it to another object. The process will be incredibly painful, almost unbearable. But you don't care about that do you? It's why you picked that particular mix. Fast enough that no one will be able to save you, but slow enough that you'll suffer before you die. What I'm offering will hurt more."

"You take the Mark... Then what?" Snape asked ass he rolled up the sleeve of his robe. "You arrest all the Death Eaters? Most will bribe their way out. You go after the Dark Lord? Ha, he'll kill you."

"Who said I'd take any alive?" Loki laughed, approaching to preform the transfer. "And even if he does kill me, I'll have taken plenty of his servants with me."

"Maybe." Snape said, placing the vial on his desk. "You said you were in my head... So you know, I never wanted this. Never wanted her to..."

"But had it been him, you'd of been delighted." Loki pointed out. The transfer took several moments and it was only Snape's near unshakable mental fortitude that kept him from calling the entire castle with his screams. Once it was done Loki helped Snape back into his chair and picked up the vial. "Do you still want this, or should I get you something smoother?"

"That'll do." Snape whispered as he took the poisonous mix and prepared to drink. "Good luck Lyesmith."

"Goodbye Severus." Loki said as he left the chamber, silently hoping whatever faith the man followed didn't consider suicide a cowardly act.

_**X**_

Loki moved through the halls of Azkaban, ignored and unseen by the Aurors positioned their to replace the now rogue Dementors. Loki had discarded his crimson suit, feeling his armour a more fitting garb for this. As he entered to corridor containing the cells of those who'd been captured at the Ministry Loki dropped all illusions, he wanted them to see what was going to happen to them.

"Crabbe." Loki read aloud as he reached the first inhabited cell. The man, who looked like an older version of his son, was curled up on a pile of rags and sleeping. From the depths of his cloak Loki withdrew a battered old compass, imbued with the magic of Severus' Dark Mark it would react to any other such mark in the general area. A quick glance confirmed what Loki already knew, his tracking spell was working fine. Loki pounded on the bars blocking Crabbe's escape. "Get up!"

"Wha?" Crabbe muttered, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. When he turned towards Loki he gave a startled cry. "W-who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Who am I, what does it matter?" Loki hissed before letting out a chilling chuckle. "As for what I'm doing here, well I've come to bring you salvation. Salvation and Damnation!"

Crabbe only managed a terrified squeak before he vanished from the face of Midgard. This caused a panic among the other inmates, who'd gathered at the entrances to their cells, to see what was going on. As Loki moved from cell to cell, checking the compass before banishing the trapped Death Eaters, pleas for mercy and offers of bribes came in the hope of avoiding Crabbe's faith. Some of the truly deranged ones even claimed their Lord would avenge them. By the time the Aurors responded to their cries, Loki had only one left to deal with.

"A shame Lucius, if you'd only known how much a bribe to avoid here cost!" Loki hissed, resting his helmeted head against the bars of his cell door. "You might of been able to run... It wouldn't have done you any good, you you could of tried."

"Bribe... You!" Lucius screamed as recognition set in. Sadly it was to late to let him avoid being banished as well.

"Halt!" One of the Aurors ordered, levelling his wand at Loki.

"You might want to pick up the pace boys." Loki laughed as his body began to fade away. Before he vanished Loki cast a wordless Morsmodre, forming a sickly green Dark Mark to form before him. With a smirk, Loki added his own personal touches. The Mark turned a dull red, the skull developed numerous cracks across it's ethereal surface and the snake hung limply from the skull's jaws. "Keep your eyes on the skies, I've only just begun!"

_**X**_

The next two Loki targeted were the Carrows. A brother and sister who'd avoided Azkaban the first time. Loki didn't know if they had rejoined Riddle, he suspected they had but in the end it didn't matter. Darren wanted all the Death Eaters gone and Loki had a lot of pent up frustration to channel into something destructive. As Loki walked up the short path to their home a trio of green bursts shot towards him. Sidestepping, Loki drew and swung Laevateinn releasing a wave of magic back. Loki was rewarded with howl of agony followed by a screech of fury. Soon after a stocky little woman with red hair came charging at Loki, firing off curse after curse.

"Ah, Alecto I presume." Loki greeted before catching her in the chest with a stunning spell. From behind her a man took off in a sprint, most likely trying to clear the wards around the property and disapparate away. A quick flick of Laevateinn and his legs separated from his body below the knee. "Don't go anywhere, I'll see to you in a minute."

Moving to were the trio had attacked from, Loki found Amycus Carrow trying to stop the blood from a deep gash across his chest. Loki quickly banished him and moved to the other wounded man. Whimpering and dragging himself towards the ward boundaries, Rabastan Lestrange looked a pitiful sight. Loki adjusted his grip on Laevateinn, dragging it's blade along the ground, as he drew closer. When he was on top of the man, Loki tossed Rabastan back towards the house. He then banished Alecto.

"Now Mr Lastrange, lets have a little chat." Loki said as he crouched down in front of the wounded man. "Were are you brother and hi wife hiding?"

"Go die, scum!" Rabastan growled out, seeming to have lost his fear now that escape was impossible.

"Shame, I might of reattached your legs if you'd been more talkative. Morsmodre" Loki sighed before casting. Raising Laevateinn, Loki shot a burst of red light at the Mark and turned it into the version he'd created at Azkaban. Satisfied that it would draw attention, Loki turned to Rabastan and prepared to banish him as well. "Bye bye."

_**X**_

In the space of two days Loki did what neither the Ministry nor Dumbledore could, he broke the Death Eaters. Anyone with a Dark Mark was tracked and dealt with. Some fought back. Bellatrix, her husband Rodolphus and the traitor Pettigrew proving to be three of the most skilled of the Death Eaters. Others, like Yaxley tried to bribe him for their safety and freedom. They all ended up the same. Gone from Midgard, with a corrupted Dark Mark burning in the sky. Finally all that remained was Riddle himself. Trying to summon any remaining Death Eaters to himself via their Dark Marks, and revealing his location every time.

"Hello Tom, nice to finally meet the real you!" Loki said, emerging from the shadows of Riddle Manor. "Love the décor. Has a fell atmosphere to it."

"Who are you?" Riddle hissed, levelling his wand at Loki.

"Just a forgotten god, looking for a good time." Loki shrugged. "I found your Diary, interesting work... I'd never even heard of a horcrux before."

"My Diary?" Riddle hissed, giving a small twitch of fear at the mention of horcrux. "So you have ties to that blasted Lockhart?"

"Now it was poor work, interesting but poor." Loki continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. His eyes scanning the corners. "the ring was better, but no were near as good as the locket. The goblet was very intricate, what with those curses and hexes hidden under it's healing powers. Now of course the crown, oh by the time you made the crown you must of had the ritual down to an art form. If I had the time I'd love to see what the last one looks like, but sadly - There!"

Loki fired off a blast of magic into one of the corners, striking the snake he'd been searching for. Before Riddle could act he was struck with a powerful stunner and slumped to the floor. After checking that Riddle was out cold, and giving him a good kick, Loki picked up the snake and dropped it on a nearby table. After searching the folds of his cloak for a moment Loki found what he was looking for, the dwarf made syringe. In it was the final measure of Basilisk Venom. Loki jabbed the needle into the snakes head and forced down the plunger, purging the final horcrux.

As the snake twitched, the venom ravaging it's body, Loki set about preparing the final moments of Tom Riddle's life. He proceed to clear the main hallway of everything before conjuring a pair of short pillars side by side, each topped with a sturdy shackle. Loki then collected Riddle, stripped him and locked his wrists in place. This left Riddle kneeling and slightly hunched over, his arms elevated and held in place. Loki then stepped outside for a moment and gathered several items he'd left by the door. The first was a small container of salt. The second a sharp knife and the third was a small chisel. Setting them down behind Riddle Loki revived the man.

"Okay Tommy-boy, you don't mind if I call you Tommy-boy do you?" Loki asked as he jerked Riddle's head up and froze his body in place. He then conjured a large mirror in front of the paralysed man. "Now, pay close attention, this isn't something you'll of seen before."

With that Loki began to slowly peel the skin from Tom Marvolo Riddle's back. All Riddle could do was let out muffled screams of agony. Every so often Loki would pause, look straight into the mirror and wave before returning to the delicate task of de-skinning the man. When he finally finished Loki undid the paralysis and started searching through his cloak again.

"Where did I put it? Oh here we go!" Loki muttered to himself as he removed a vial of stamina restoring potion. He then forced the liquid down Riddle's throat. "don't want you passing out do we?"

With that he grabbed Riddle's head, returned it to it's previous position and paralysed the man again. He then picked up the chisel and lined it up with one against a rib. Flashing a cheeky grin into the mirror, Loki struck the back of the chisel with enough force to drive it through the rib. As Riddle's muffled screams once again filled the manor, Loki started to whistle that catchy mortal tune he liked.

__**X**__

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was in Little Hangleton less then fifteen minutes after Rufus Scrimgeour contacted him. As Dumbledore made his way up the path to Riddle Manor he was met by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"It's a mess in there Professor!" The man said by way of greeting. "A real mess."

"What's happened Kingsley, Rufus would only say it involved Voldemort."

"Look up." Was Kingsley's reply. A quick glance revealed the Dark Mark, corrupted many many before it, hanging in the sky.

"The same man that attacked Azkaban." Dumbledore noted.

"Unless there's another who can make one like that." Kingsley agreed. "But this time is different. That's why you're here."

"How so?" Dumbledore asked as they neared the door.

"It's just a formality, a joke really." Kingsley said, opening the door and ushering Dumbledore inside. "But Scrimgeour wants you to identify the body!"

The first thing Dumbledore saw when he entered was the corpse of Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was facing the door and shackled to a pair of small pillars. What appeared to be his ribs jutted out from behind him, giving the appearance of bloody, ravaged wings.

"What happened to him?" Dumbledore asked aghast.

"It's called a 'Blood Eagle'. We know is we found the skin from his back over there somewhere." Kingsley answered, pointing off to the side. "His ribs were snapped and 'shaped' like that. His lungs were pulled out, but still attached to the body."

"Who could of done this?" Dumbledore asked, feeling sick.

"We don't know. We're hoping you could tell us." Rufus Scrimgeour cut in. "After sending for you, one of the aurors found a message carved into the wall... It seems to be addressed to you!"

Dumbledore followed Scrimgeour and Shacklebolt through the grand house and into the Dinning Room. There, above a large snake's corpse, was a message.

WELL, WHAT'S DONE IS DONE,

AND I'VE HAD MY FUN!

HIS BROKEN SOUL IS FREE,

ALL THANKS TO ME!

BYE ALBUS!

"I don't know what to say." Dumbledore said after a minute, having taken note of the phrase 'broken soul' and guessing the author knew about the horcruxes. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah a list." Scrimgeour answered, leading Dumbledore to a nearby table. "We don't know what it's on about... Do you?"

Staring at the list, Dumbledore realised that everything on it was an item he suspected Tom had turned into a horcrux. After denying any knowledge of why the items were listed, and repeating he didn't know what the 'mistake' listed near the bottom meant either, Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts and made straight for his office.

He'd recognised the hand writing. He'd been reading a journal written in it just before the message from the Aurors. A journal that contained information that no one should be able to know, let alone claim to have know of first hand.

"Hello Albus." Came a voice from his desk. Sitting in his chair, feet resting on the desk itself, was Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Gilderoy!" Dumbledore exclaimed, the sight of the dead man sitting there startling him. "Or-or should I say Lokke?"

"Close." 'Gilderoy' laughed before his body began to shift, like a Metamorphmagus. The clothing shifted as well and soon Dumbledore's missing Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was sitting in his chair. "So... Am I gonna get a 'thank you'?"

"For what? Disappearing?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, dealing with your Dark Lord problem." Lokke corrected.

"So, that was you." Dumbledore said, drawing his wand.

"My daughter's creation won't harm me Albus, so put it down." Lokke told him. He then reached across and took several Sherbet Lemons. "So lets have a nice, civilised conversation."

"So, is everything you wrote the truth?" Dumbledore asked as he took a seat. "Are you truly Harry Potter?"

"Everything is true. But I'm not Potter." Lokke answered. "The boy died. I... I just got what he left behind. How did Darren react to what was written there?"

"He was confused. James was livid. He refused to believe any of it." Dumbledore said, taking a Sherbet Lemon himself. "If it is all true, then you did murder Dolores!"

"I did no such thing." Lokke argued. "It was the creatures that dwell in the forest. Look, I only stopped by to let you know that he is gone. You know how it is, places to go and people to see."

"Will you resurface, with another face?" Dumbledore asked jokingly. "shall I enjoy your company again?

"That depends." Lokke said rising from his seat and moving towards the door. "Do you believe in Asgard, Valhalla and the All-Father?"

"Having read the journal. Having thought about all that I know of you and having spoken to you now... No. No I do not." Dumbledore answered after a moments thought.

"Then we shall not see one another again Albus Dumbledore. Fare well." Lokke replied as he opened the door but paused. Turning to look back at Dumbledore he seemed to think for a moment before walking back into the office and removing a ring he was wearing. "Use it once. Call your sister. Then I'll go."

Dumbledore turned to examine the ring. It was a simple gold band, with a black stone set into it. Engraved into the stone was a symbol. A circle contained inside a bisected triangle. The Resurrection Stone. One of the Hallows. He'd longed to find it. Of all the Hallows, it was the one he sought most. And there it was, right in front of him.

"How did you... Why are you offering it to me?" Dumbledore asked in amazement.

"No reason. I just feel like it." Lokke answered. "Call her, speak with her and send her back. Once you do, I'll go to."

"Th-thank you."

_**XXX**_

_**And that is it. Mischief Managed ends not with a bang, but a whimper. At first I'd planned to write the final scene as Darren, James and Dumbledore arguing about what was written in the Diary. Then for Loki to arrive, confirm everything and explain why he'd targeted the Death Eaters [Darren asked him to]. The scene didn't work. It's rewrite didn't work and neither did the third attempt. Finally I decided to just go with Dumbledore and Loki saying farewell. **_

_**For those who don't like this ending, and I'm sure there will be a few, tough. I like it, I feel it fits the story somehow. For someone like Loki just walking away without any big send off is just as in character as him doing loops of the Great Hall on a burning broomstick during breakfast singing the 'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' theme before opening a portal to Asgard and shutting through after stealing Dumbledore's hat.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Feedback via review or pm most welcome and needed, the more I hear back about my writing or the story the more I can improve. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has read the fic. A special thank you to those who followed from the beginning, a special thank you to those who asked questions in reviews [engaging with the story and forcing me to think more about it, to create back stories to what really were just one off comments], a special thank you to those who helped me by pointing out spelling or grammar mistakes and a special thank you to you, the person reading this right now!**_

_**This is Highvalour saying goodbye and thank you for reading.**_


End file.
